A trip to Gotham
by The lazy owl
Summary: Nobody knows that Mayor Garcia has a sister who lives in London. Twenty four year old, happy-go-lucky girl Roseline Garcia decides to give him a surprise visit. Mayor started to worry about her safety when Joker escapes from Arkham. Things get crazy when she suddenly disappears from her apartment and the only evidence found is a Batarang. What happened to her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey dear readers. The idea of this story suddenly popped into my head and I started writing. Hope you would like. This one is just an introductory chapter. The main story will start from the next chapter.**

 **This story starts where the movie** _ **The Dark Knight**_ **had ended. Then it will take one year leap.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and some random characters.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

The whole area was thickly covered by S.W.A.T teams and cops. News reporters were scattered around the area, waiting patiently for their _breaking news_. Some of them were busy in giving live updates while some were preparing their camera. Police officers wrestled to get those reporters away from the MCU building.

Commissioner Gordon stepped out of the building with detective Stephens. The reporters immediately started to throw questions at him. When the court finally declared to send _him_ to Arkham, the news spread like fire. Gordon scowled upon seeing the sea of news reporters. Turning his head to his right he watched the road as his eyes searched for the transporting van.

"How long they will take?" Gordon asked to his colleague, running a hand over his face.

"They'll be here at any moment." detective Stephens replied. He'd just completed his sentence and a white transporting van came into their view.

The van slowed down when it reached in front of the building. Police officers batted the news reporters away from the way of the van. The back door flung opened and four uniformed guards stepped out of the van, three of them holding guns while the remaining one had a taser gun. Small two way radios were tucked at their shoulders.

"We're ready to move, Commissioner." one of the guards informed. Gordon nodded at him then looked at detective Stephens. He motioned him with a slight jerk of his head. That sign was enough for detective Stephens as he nodded and ran back inside the MCU building without wasting any time. The sooner they send _him_ away the better. Gordon heard detective Stephens barking commands towards the cops, to get _him_ out of the holding cell.

Moments later he came back running and joined Gordon but didn't say anything. The duo moved towards the transporting van and waited for the main person to appear. Gordon looked up at the night sky. It was a tiring day. His whole body was screaming for bed, his eyes were begging for sleep.

Closing his eyes, Gordon sighed through his nose. Finally the chaos, the anarchy came to an end. But it came at a great cost. Gotham had lost their white knight and the dark knight was now considering as a murderer. Gordon had never felt so guilty in his life before this. When he was destroying that bat signal, it felt like his own heart was shattering into pieces.

Gordon remembered how little Jim kept asking him why they are chasing Batman. He was a good man who saved them from Harvey. He remembered how he told his son to keep his mouth shut about Harvey Dent. _It was for Gotham's good._

" _He's coming out..."_ a lady reporter yelled, breaking Gordon's train of thought. His eyes shot opened and he looked at the building.

There **he** was, coming out of the building escorted by four S.W.A.T officers. Cameras started to flash rapidly when the _celebrity_ came into their view. His hands were cuffed and legs were shackled as if he was the devil himself. One of the S.W.A.T officers shoved the butt of his gun at _his_ side to make him move faster. The glare he received that could make a dead man flinch.

Green messy locks were dangling from the side of _his_ face. His tongue flicked at the corner of his mangled mouth like a serpent. A menacing smile slowly spread on his scarred lips when his eye landed on the Commissioner and his colleague.

As they proceeded towards the transporting van, questions were thrown towards him, even some curses. He walked past them, ignoring all those foul languages. It didn't bother him anymore. When they finally came in front of the van, he looked at detective Stevens and smirked.

"Congratulations, you've won a lifetime _vacation_ in Arkham," Stephens said with heavy sarcasm.

"I don't mind if you, uh, join me." the man said then smacked his lips before continuing, "Then you'll have-ah a lot of time to _mourn_ for your dead friends-ah _._ " he finished with a sadistic grin. The detective fumed with rage when the restrained man reminded him about his dead cop friends. Gordon realised that he was trying to push Stephes' button.

"DETECTIVE..." Gordon yelled at Stephens, who immediately looked at Gordon. "...calm down," Gordon told him quietly this time. The detective shot a threatening glare to the restrained man then looked away so that he didn't have to see the ugly painted face. The cuffed man laughed through his nose. _Hmm hmm hmm._

"Put him in the van," Gordon ordered the guards in a tired voice. S.W.A.T officers handed _him_ over to the guards and moved forward to their S.W.A.T van. They had a duty to escort the van securely to Arkham Asylum.

Gordon watched as the guards shoved the restrained man into the van and took the seat away from him. When one guard was about to close the door, the restrained man grabbed Gordon's attention.

" _Com-mis-sioner..."_ Gordon looked at the man's painted face without moving his head, waiting for him to continue. the man swept back his messy hair from his face, the metal cuffs made a jingling sound in the process. Gordon frowned when he didn't say anything. The guards were also growing impatient. Waiting for another moment, Gordon himself reached to close the door of the van when the man spoke again. " _ **Why so serious-ah**_?"

Gordon immediately slammed the door. He clenched his jaw as his ears were assaulted by that maniacal laughter.

 **At Arkham Asylum**

"New entry," Dr. Arkham said to his secretary, handing her some papers and sitting on a chair across her. The secretary frowned looking at the small number of papers provided by GPD.

"Sir, only this!" she asked her boss. Dr. Arkham looked at the papers in her hands.

"We don't have anything other than that." Dr. Arkham replied as he pulled a patient's file from the heap of files on top of the desk, to check something.

"It's just criminal records. No name, no address, nothing, that's weird." his secretary commented as she put those papers inside a new file and stuck a number on the top of it, _4479_. Dr. Arkham chuckled at her comment.

"This is Arkham asylum, Sam. You can't expect a normal person here." The doctor stated without looking up from his file. She smiled dryly at his comment as her fingers did their job to enter all the information in the computer.

"Sir, what to put in the place of patient's name?" she asked in a bored tone, looking up from the computer screen. Her hazel eyes fixed on her boss' face. The doctor looked up from his file and his eyes landed on that new file on the desk, _4479._

"As he likes to be called..."He leaned back in his chair. "... _the Joker."_ His secretary nodded and entered the name.

...

Three guards led the new inmate towards his new _room_. They gave him the traditional uniform of Arkham Asylum. Orange jump suite with a number labelled on the right side of his chest, **4479**. He watched as they passed other cells and welcomed by some curious eyes of its inhabitants.

Looking down at his chained body Joker snickered. They thought they could bind him. He was an unstoppable force, he was a storm and nobody can leash a storm. The guards gave him a look wondering what he found so funny in those shackles.

"This place is so _boooring_ ," chewing his scars Joker complained. He was not going to stay here for a long time.

"Call us and we'll _entertain_ you, clown." a guard with military haircut growled and pushed him forward. The scarred man laughed through his nose.

Stopping in front of a cell, the military haircut guard reached to open the door. Despite being shackled the Joker was intimidating. All three guards were shorter than him. He looked at the other two guards. One of them was much younger than the two. A mischievous thought crossed the Joker's mind and he stared at the younger guard with an unnerving gaze.

The young guard sensed his gaze and gulped audibly. His one hand automatically found itself on his taser gun. The Joker smirked at this but didn't remove his eyes from him. Opening the cell door the military haircut guard turned around and saw this.

"What, kiddo... you afraid of this _freak_?" he asked. The Joker's gaze shifted from the young guard to military cut guard and he licked his canine teeth. The guard had signed his own death certificate by calling him 'freak'. The Joker just wanted to show him some _magic trick_ but he saved it for another day. The guards took off his restraints and shoved him harshly inside his cell.

"Be, uh, gentle with me. I'm very delica _ **t**_ e _._ "

"Sorry _princess,_ " the guard replied with heavy sarcasm earning snickers from other guards. That guard gave him one more reason to kill him.

"Tsk... tsk..." he made a sound of disapproval and said, "It is the _prince-ah_." The guard scowled and slammed the door before locking it with a password.

After the guards were gone the Joker laid down in his bed, hands folded comfortably behind his head, legs crossed at ankles. He hummed a tune looking at the ceiling as his mind processed all the funny ways to kill that guard.

After thinking for a minute, he let his mind wandered to other directions and he thought what detective Stevens had said him. _The man was right, it's a vacation._ He thought, looking at the ceiling. But how long? One month, two...six or a year? Yes, one year. _Sounds good._ In one-year people would decorate Gotham for him and the moment they started to get relax, he would strike again.

Smirking to himself, he slowly closed his eyes as his mind already started to plan for his great escape. Though he didn't accept that he was planning, it was an _idea._

 **One year later**

Alfred brought some breakfast for his dear master Bruce and found him staring out the glass window, watching the city before him. Alfred sighed looking at Bruce placing the tray on the nightstand.

Bruce didn't notice that Alfred came into his room as he was fiddling with something in his hand. Moving closer to him, Alfred saw a small arrowhead in his hand. Bruce was still unaware of Alfred's presence, his gaze was blank.

"Thinking about Miss Dawes, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked quietly. Bruce got startled by his smooth voice.

"Huh?"

"Ms Dawes" Alfred repeated, motioning towards Bruce's hand. Bruce just sighed and looked down at the little thing in his hand. "You cannot blame yourself for what happened to Miss Dawes," Alfred told him placing a comforting hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"I failed her, Alfred. She was going to wait for me." Bruce choked those words. Alfred felt a pang in his heart when he remembered that Rachel had chosen Harvey over Bruce.

 _No, she wasn't._ Alfred wanted to say but stopped himself. It wasn't the right time.

"We all miss her but you can't cling to the past, Sir." Alfred started, "Just bury it..." taking the piece from Bruce's hand Alfred placed it back inside a small box, where it belonged. Bruce didn't protest. "...And move forward in your life." The old butler said. He took a beautiful rose from the nearby vase and gave that to Bruce. "Life is more than you think."

Bruce looked at the red rose in his hand and gave a weak smile when he understood what Alfred implied.

"I can't love anyone else," Bruce informed.

"That's what your mind says, Master Wayne." Alfred said, "And you know what, Sir. Heart always works against the mind."

"Not in my case." Bruce replied quietly.

"You never know," Alfred whispered with a mysterious smile and left the room. Bruce stared at the doorway where Alfred just gone through, then looked at the rose in his hand. His fingers lightly brushed the petals, feeling the soft velvety texture.

 **Meanwhile in Pamplona, Spain**

The place was a chaos. I had never seen so many people together on a street like this before. Peoples from all around the world gathered here, all dressed in white cloths and red neckerchiefs.

People were watching from the balcony, taking photos, shouting, cheering for us. It was crazy. A tremendous amount of energy was waving through the city. People were excited and one expression was common among them...scared. Men, women all were there with one ultimate goal, to cheat the death.

We were in the famous San Fermin festival of Spain, which is internationally famous for running of the bulls. I was among those brave (or stupid) people who wanted to taste the thrill. Amanda and our two male buddies, Ethan and Alex were also there.

My eyes darted around the place to see the enthusiasm among the people. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins like fire. My heart thudded within my chest like a massive hammer. With each passing seconds, I felt my energy was increasing. It would be a lie if I say that I wasn't scared. My current feeling was a cocktail of fear, excitement and all other crazy feelings.

"Okay girls, I'm telling this one last time, if you fall then don't try to get up. Okay?" Alex told us for the billionth time and every time he said 'I'm telling this one last time'.

"Yeah, don't try to get up unless you want a ride from the bulls." Ethan added.

"I think we should run along the sides," Amanda suggested nervously.

"It doesn't matter, Mandy. You'll die if any bull takes interest in you," Alex joked and Ethan chuckled.

 _Holy shit! What if I die?_

It wasn't impossible. Some really strong bulls were going to run with us. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. No doubt I was going to visit hell very soon. I had done too many bad things in my life. Probably confession could do some good or delay my death.

I swiftly turned to Ethan.

" _Thanos_ , I want to confess something before my death." Ethan cocked a brow at me. "It was me. _I_ mixed Tabasco in your food." I confessed and watched how his eyes gone wide. Poor Ethan, he always thought it was his cousin, he never suspected me for this.

Before he could say anything I turned to Alex. Geez, I couldn't even remember how many bad things I had done to him.

"Alex, your, um, shoes," I swallowed as I heard Mandy laugh. Well, she knew all my sins. In fact she was my partner in crime. "I threw them into the lake."

"And _you_ punctured my football!" Alex stated in disbelief. It was a statement than a question. I bit my bottom lip, trying to control my smile. Strangely, I had no guilt for doing these things with them. They deserved it. They always found some way to annoy me and Amanda.

"And we thought you are innocent." Ethan remarked.

"Forget the bulls. I'm going to loose pit bulls behind you," Alex vowed, glaring at me.

He was talking about my childhood experience when a Rottweiler found my ass irresistible and decided to give it a love-bite. It was my sheer luck that the owner had controlled the dog at the right moment. It literally saved my ass. After that incident, I kept my distance from dogs. And I was stupid enough to share this sob story with them and they left no chance to threaten me with that.

My train of thought was cut short and I almost flinched at the sound of the first firecracker that indicated all gates were open and the bulls were out of their pen.

8 am. The run had begun.

Some people around us started to run frantically. But we didn't move from our place as we planned to wait until the bulls were in sight. Where is the fun if you don't see those muscular beasts?

"Guys, I really love you from the bottom of my heart. Please, remember me and cry after my demise." I said quickly.

"Stop this overacting." Ethan deadpanned. " You won't die. And even if this somehow happens, then be sure your 'brother-papa' is going to kill us as well."

Each hair of my body stood to end by the mention of brother. _God, he will murder me if he gets to know what I'm doing behind his back_. He knew that I'm in Spain with my friends but he didn't know about this running with the bulls. Taking a deep breath I vowed mentally, ' _If I survive, I'm going to visit you, brother_ '.

The second rocket went off which means all the bulls were now on streets. My mind was racing with every possible result. Stomped, gored or the worst...death. But no, I was there to cheat the death.

"Bulls are coming," everybody said in a single breath.

It was the cue to start running. I couldn't see where my friends were running as I lost them in the sea of people. Ethan and Alex were footballers, so it wasn't very hard for them to run fast. I tried my best not to trip over any fallen person while running.

It was at least a few seconds I started the run and it felt like I'd been running for eternity. Suddenly, the ground beneath me started to shake, indicating the bulls were close. My heart leapt into my throat and I almost felt their hot breath on my back. Without wasting another second, I dived to the side of the road to avoid goring. Pressing my back against a wall, I saw in wonder as those beasts ran past in an instant. I could see them for full three to four seconds before they were gone.

Some people continued to run towards the arena, but I stayed there in my place, wondering if there were more bulls to come or not. Some people started celebrating. But my eyes travelled the area to find a dead body... _my_ dead body. I couldn't believe I was alive. I even bumped with a man to see if I could pass through him. Thankfully, I still owned that body and my soul was still captured inside.

The next mission was to find my friends in the crowd. We had planned to meet at a prearranged spot if we lose each other. After investing two minutes into the search operation, I finally went to that prearranged spot.

"There she is." I heard Amanda's excited voice. She and the boys were already there, waiting for me. The trio looked really concerned but their face split into two when they saw me.

"Jesus, you are alive. We already started mourning for you." Alex exclaimed. The tiny moment of watching them worrying for me was gone and they were back to their 'Pull her leg' business.

"So sad, I snatch your opportunity to attend my funeral."

"Don't listen to him," Ethan said sweetly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. This sudden sweetness looked highly suspicious. "I was going to find you..." he paused and smiled evily. "... under their hooves."

I knew it. I elbowed him lightly as he hugged me, laughing. Alex and Amanda laughed and I also couldn't stop myself from joining them. I loved my friends and was lucky for having them in my life. After our small bantering episode, we moved towards a bar to eat our breakfast and saw the full running on a television. We spent the rest of the day enjoying thoroughly.

Last year we had travelled in Egypt, but this Spain trip was one of the greatest adventures of my life. When the day ended, we found ourselves at our hotel room.

We girls were sharing a room while the boys were sharing another. But every night they spent a few hours in our room to chat with us and to pull our legs. It helped them to sleep peacefully.

"It was a great experience," I exclaimed, flopping down on the bed. Amanda was also exhausted as she dropped her body next to me.

"We could make this greater, Dimples." Ethan said as he set himself down comfortably on the sofa. The way he and Alex shared a glance I knew their evil brains were cooking something.

"How so?"

"You'll see. Just let me tell your 'brother-papa' what you've done today." Alex replied as his head found a place in my lap.

"He's never going to believe you." I snorted. I was brother's little spoiled sister. He loved me to death. One innocent look was enough to melt his heart. You know when you are 16 years younger than your sibling, they treats you like their own baby.

"And for your kind information I am going to visit him." I announced.

"Are you serious?" Amanda jumped up; her green irises twinkled as she stared at me with wide eyes. "But he won't allow."

She was right. Brother never allowed me to visit him. I didn't know the reason behind this. But, this time I had set mind.

"I know and that's why I'm not going to inform him."

"Call us if Mr. Mayor kicks you out of his city." Alex joked and Ethan snickered as they shared air high-five. I immediately pushed him off my lap and pointed towards the exit of the room.

"The door is right there." It was probably the most polite way to say 'get out'.

After we successfully warded off the two evils, we girls went to bed. We were going to stay in Spain for a few more days, but I was already planning for my next trip...

Destination: Gotham

* * *

 **A/N: So it was the first chapter. I wanted my OC with a little bit of action. So I decided to start with this idea. I've searched the internet and read people's experiences who had participated in this festival to learn about the famous run with the bulls. It was fun to write this chapter. Let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I know it's a slow start but things will get interesting in the upcoming chapters. Please review and help me to improve my writing. I like constructive criticism.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything except my OC and some random characters.**

 **New chapter. ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

" _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Gotham International Airport. The local time is..."_

The final announcement made me look up from the book in my hand. Sighing heavily, I snapped shut that cheesy romance novel which I was desperately trying to read. After spending over six hours inside a metal tube, I finally reached Gotham.

I was more than happy to see a sunny day in Gotham. In London, you couldn't see the sun very often. After leaving the airport with my belongings, I looked around.

 _Now, what? Where should I go?_

I had no idea where my brother lived. The only thing I knew that his office was in some place called 'City hall.' Wasting almost five minutes thinking about my next move, finally, I hailed a taxi and went to a nearby motel. I had bags with me and the security in city hall would never allow me inside the building with that. So it was better to put the luggage in a safe place.

The taxi driver took me to a motel and after getting a room, I called my friends to inform about my safe landing. They were shocked that my plane didn't crash in midway and I was still alive. (Yes, they are my friends). It was afternoon when I finally decided to give my dear old brother a sweet attack. Leaving the motel I whistled for a taxi.

"Where to, Miss?" the driver asked.

"City Hall." The taxi ran through the street of Gotham as I watched the busy life of the city. Moments later the taxi pulled over in front of a building.

"City hall, ma'am." Looking through the window I saw a large building. ' _Wow'_ was the first word came into my mind. After paying the driver I headed inside the building. At the reception, there was a young woman who was busy with her phone. I went straight towards her desk.

"Mayor's office is on which floor?" I asked.

Looking up at me she replied in a bored tone. "Third." I thanked her and headed towards the elevator. Pressing the button for the third floor, I waited anxiously. Finally, the elevator made a 'ding' sound and the door slid back, revealing the mayor's office. I laughed inwardly as I moved towards the door. On the left, there was another lady sitting at her desk, brother's secretary. When she noticed that I was going towards the office, she called me.

"Miss, this is mayor's office" I looked at her then at the door then back at her. 'The mayor' was printed on the door.

"Yeah, I can read English." I deadpanned.

"No, I mean you need an appointment to meet him." I wanted to roll my eyes. But she was just doing her job. It was obvious that she didn't know that I was mayor's sister.

"I don't need an appointment." I replied and moved towards the office. The secretary tried to stop me again but I waved her off. Muffled voices were coming through the door, two men were talking over some matter. I immediately recognised one of them. I didn't bother to knock on the door as I directly entered the room.

Brother was sitting in his swivel chair, his hands rested on his desk as he was twirling a paperweight in his hand. A middle-aged man with a moustache was sitting across his desk. His brown hair started to grey in some parts. That man and brother both stopped their conversation and looked at me when I entered the room.

I watched as brother's eyes grew wide in a way as if he had seen some ghost. He was shocked and surprised by my unexpected visit. "Rose..." he whispered in disbelief.

"Hello, Mr. Mayor." I greeted him cheerfully. "Like the surprise?" I asked then giggled. The other man was looking back and forth between me and brother. His blue eyes looked tired behind those black rimmed glass. It was clearly written on his face that he couldn't understand what was happening. Suddenly brother stood up from his chair and the man mimicked his gesture. Brother almost ran towards me and pulled me into a bear hug. I hated it and at the same time loved it when he did that. I felt like a little girl in his hug.

"I can't believe this." he breathed. "Why didn't you inform me that you are coming?"

"I wanted to see that priceless expression." I replied in his chest and my voice got muffled. I looked up at him and continued, "Plus, I wanted to see how you're running this city." He chuckled and broke apart from his life-threatening hug and looked down at me with fatherly affection. His happiness was clearly written on his face as his smile reached to his eyes.

"Oh! My little Angel, let me see you properly." he said holding me at an arm's length. "You have become more beautiful than the last time." He commented looking at me and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Nice try but do you remember the year when you last went to London?" I asked with a pout.

"Sorry, princess. I was really busy." Brother replied as he again gave me a hug. Whenever he called me 'princess' he reminded me of dad. Turning away from me, brother looked at the other man in the room.

"Gordon, meet my little sister, Roseline Elizabeth Garcia." The tone brother used to introduce me sounded like he was introducing some president or prime minister of some country.

"Rose, he is Commissioner James Gordon." The Commissioner smiled warmly and approached me.

"Hello, Sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." I shook hand with the commissioner and smiled. His eyes instantly fell on my cheek.

"The pleasure is all mines, Miss Garcia. You have a very lovely smile." Gordon complimented.

"Where are your bags, Rose?" brother suddenly asked, knitting his brows.

"At a motel." I replied casually.

"You're staying at a motel?" he asked in disbelief.

"Do you think the security would let me in with my bags?" Brother nodded with understanding then pulled out his phone from his pocket and called someone. Meanwhile, I talked with Commissioner Gordon. He didn't know that I exist on this blue planet. In fact, my brother never mentioned him about me. I told him that I'd been living in London for almost a decade.

Brother finally hung up and lookd at me. "I've called Steve. He is waiting outside with car. Go straight to the motel, grab your belongings then go to my place, got it." he said digging his hand into his coat pocket and gave me his apartment key.

"Okay." I replied back as I took the key from him. I was about to leave when I stopped in my track and turned around. Smiling mischievously I tapped brother's pocket where he used to put his wallet. He cocked a brow when he realised exactly what I meant but decided to play innocent.

"What?" he asked.

"Donate generously in _sister shopping fund_." I replied sweetly. I knew brother would never escape my innocent face. I had wrapped him around my little finger.

He smirked at my choice of words. "Sister shopping fund?" He repeated raising his brows. "What happened to your job?" he asked.

"I left that. Alex's dad offered me a better one at their company." I informed him then added, "Plus I have a birthright on your money." Brother shook his head playfully as he pulled out his wallet. I peeked inside it and my eyes gleamed with joy when it landed on his credit card.

"Sir, I also accept credit cards." I said professionally. Commissioner Gordon was smiling at our brother-sister duo.

"Yeah, very funny but not gonna happen." Brother said as he withdrew a green bill from his wallet. I squealed in delight when I saw it was a hundred dollar. I took the money from him and jumped up and down. The mere thought of buying so many things with that money filled my heart with joy. It didn't matter how much money I had in my bank account; the matter was that I had the right to spend his money.

"Oh! God. Please keep my brother's wallet ever _green._ " I said giggling and brother nodded his head slowly while shoving his wallet in his pocket, a smile on his face. Commissioner Gordon snickered at my statement. Shoving that green paper in my pocket, I waved them goodbye.

...

Commissioner Gordon and Mayor Garcia watched as Roseline left the room, closing the door behind her. Gordon was surprised when the mayor introduced that doe-eyed beauty as his sister. There were zero facial similarities between the brother and the sister. Only their hair and eye colour were the same. Roseline was around 24-25 years but there was childlike innocence in her personality. And the most attractive part on her face was those cute dimples. The left one was lighter while the right one was more prominent. Her smile was that type of smile which removes all kind of grief and sorrow. Plus she was witty.

Mayor was smiling the whole time. He couldn't believe that his little sister was there in Gotham. He was happy that his dearest person came to visit him but at the same time he was worried about her safety.

"Miss Garcia is extremely pretty, I must say, Sir." Gordon said with a smile. Mayor's smile widened with pride.

"She is a replica of our mom." he informed him. "And another thing, Gordon, don't go for that pretty face and adorable smile, it's a dangerous trap." Mayor warned him playfully. "She's very smart. You can never beat her in words. She always has her answers ready."

"I kinda figured it out." Gordon chuckled. "I didn't know you have a sister, Sir."

"I never wanted to reveal that." the mayor stated, his face suddenly turned serious. And it was the truth. He never wanted her to be in Gotham, especially after the death of his wife and unborn child. This city had snatched the persons he loved. Now he couldn't afford to lose his sister. Roseline was not only his sister; she was like his own child. When his pregnant wife had been killed by the mobs, he lied to Roseline that they died in an accident. He knew that how close she was with his wife. He didn't even permit her to come at the funeral.

Gordon understood mayor's concern about his sister. He remembered when he himself faked his own death in a way to save his family when the Joker was wreaking havoc on the streets of Gotham, a year ago.

As if Garcia had read Gordon's mind as he suddenly asked. "Any news from Arkham?" Gordon was a smart man. He instantly knew what mayor wanted to know.

"He attacked an inmate last night." Gordon informed him with a sigh. Garcia's back stiffened from the news. Gordon noticed that and said, "Asylum authority separated him from other inmates."

"Make sure he is well observed. I don't want anything to happen while Rose is here." Mayor said rubbing his eyes with thumb and index finger.

Mayor was clearly stressed about the Joker. He couldn't trust that man. He was one of the smartest people he had ever seen. Garcia couldn't forget what Joker had done to the city just a year ago. He couldn't forget how he tried to kill him. But then the situation was different. Mayor wasn't afraid for his life at that moment because he knew he had nothing to lose as his dear sister was safe in London.

"Don't worry sir, nothing will happen." Gordon assured him.

...

When I stepped out of the building, a black car came into my view. A tall and well-built man in his late twenties to early thirties was waiting there, leaning against the car. He looked like the driver cum bodyguard, two in one.

"Miss Garcia?" He approached me with a friendly smile. I returned his gesture and nodded my head 'yes'.

"Hello, miss, I'm Steve. Sir told me everything." He informed, opening the door for me. We drove to the motel, where I gathered my belongings. Steve then drove us towards brother's apartment. As we moved more into the city, my eyes were welcomed by large skyscrapers. The buildings were so tall that they could kiss the sky.

"This city is very beautiful, Steve. Where are some best place here to visit? I mean shopping mall, theatres and all that." I started a conversation.

"There's plenty of that ma'am. I'm sure, sir will take you to those places." he replied gently before adding."You are new to this city, so, I'll request you not to go anywhere alone."

"Why?" I asked him curiously.

"I can only tell you that it's not safe. That's it." I guessed that my brother must have told him something that's why he was saying this. I rolled my eyes at the thought that how my brother treated me as a child.

Realising that it was useless to ask him any more question, I leaned back in my seat and looked out of the window. Suddenly a tall building came into my line of vision, _Wayne Enterprises._ The name shone with pride on the top of the building. After a few moments of driving again that _Wayne_ name caught my eyes. Curiosity got the best of me.

"Mr. Steve, who is this Wayne? I can see it everywhere, Wayne this, Wayne that." Steve chuckled before answering.

"First off Miss, there's no need to address me as Mr. You can simply call me Steve." I looked at him in the rearview mirror and saw him smiling with amusement. "And the answer of your question is...The Bruce Wayne. He owns the Wayne Enterprises and half of this city."

"What!" I almost jumped in my seat. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. "He owns half of the Gotham?" I asked leaning forward, my eyes wide.

"Hmm, Bruce Wayne is one of the wealthiest and powerful men in the world." Steve fed me another information about this Bruce Wayne. I felt a little disappointed as I used to believe that my brother was the most powerful man in Gotham. Well, yes he was definitely one of the powerful men in Gotham but he didn't own the half of the city. Disheartened I again leaned back in my seat, resting my head on the backrest I mouthed.

' _Bruce Wayne'_

The rest of the drive was silent as I realised that Steve was not going to tell me anything else, thanks to my brother. Within a few minutes, we reached the apartment. I pulled out the keys from my pocket and unlocked the door. My jaw dropped by the view of the apartment, it was simply awesome. I had never seen this kind of luxurious place in my life. A large living room was decorated with expensive furniture and a huge plasma TV. A large kitchen was adjacent to the living area, a table sat in the middle of the kitchen. The kitchen was furnished with all kind of appliances.

"Whoa! Brother is so rich, Steve." I whispered loudly, looking around the apartment with wide eyes. Steve snickered at my comment as he brought my luggage inside.

"He is the mayor after all." He replied. I liked Steve. He was huge but always wore a warm smile. After he brought my bags inside, he asked my permission to leave. It felt so awkward to be treated like that. I waved him goodbye and started to explore the place. There was a master bedroom which was obviously my brother's. Down the hall, there was a guest room which was equally beautiful with a queen-sized bed. I saw a closet on a nearby wall and a door which led to the bathroom. The thing which attracted me most was a large full-length mirror. I claimed that room as mine. I threw my backpack on the floor and Plopped down on the bed. Suddenly I reminded myself to call _Mr. Mayor_. I pulled out my phone and dialled his number.

"Like my place?" he asked.

"Do you have any idea how rich you are? You should increase my _pamper-money_." I demanded and he laughed wholeheartedly.

"Pamper money, huh? Okay, I'll think about that. But for now, do whatever you want, Just don't burn down my place."

"I'm not a fire-spitting dragon." After that, we hung up. Jumping out of my bed, I made my way towards the living room. My eyes caught by the number of photo frames that were hanging on the wall. A smile spread across my face when I saw my childhood photo with bro and our parents.

Brother was 20-21 years old in that picture. He was standing behind our parents', beaming at the camera. The handsome man who was our father, grinning widely, looking at the camera. I was sitting on his lap, clutching my teddy in my chest. Man, that Teddy was like my heart. I still had a strong liking for teddy bears.

Then my eyes fell on the lady beside the handsome man... _our mother._ Everybody said that my face was just a copy of my mother and they were right. But I found her prettier than me. She was smiling shyly at the camera. She was so kind and gentle. Not like me, always sassy. We matched only with the face, not in personality.

Our mom was a great woman. Dad was a lucky man that he got her as his life partner. _My husband will be the unluckiest man in the Universe._ I laughed at the thought. The only facial difference between me and mom was the dimples. She wasn't born with a genetic defect.

There were plenty of other pictures of my childhood. I found another photo of our parents'. It was a very old picture as it was snapped when they were newly married. In that picture, my mom was around 19 and looked exactly like me. Dad was 23. They were childhood sweethearts and got married at a young age. I really enjoyed watching people try to figure out how old our parents were when they had both of us. Some people thought that I and brother were half-siblings. In fact, there was an incident when I was with my brother and a stranger told him " _Your daughter is adorable."_ I giggled remembering that incident.

My eyes then landed on the next photograph and I felt a pang in my heart. It was my brother and my sister-in-law, Rebecca. She was a darling. My heart swelled with pain remembering how she always cared for me like a mother. She was not my sister-in-law, she was like my second mother. She was my safest locker where I used to put all my secrets.

I clearly remember that day, when brother sent me to London. Dad died when I was only eleven, mom passed away when I was fifteen. After mom's death, brother sent me London to live with Alex's family as his grandparents were our family friend. Rebecca wasn't happy with brother's decision. I secretly heard their arguments over the matter. She wanted me in Gotham, with them. But bro hadn't listened to her.

I blinked rapidly to control the tear which was beginning to well up from my memories with Rebecca. I wasn't a girl who cried very often. In fact, in some tough situations, where people usually get panicked, I never scream or cry. Instead, I used my brain to overcome the situation. It was a lesson from our dad.

Being a daughter of an Army man had some benefits. My upbringing was good. Our mother was a teacher. Our father was strict, but I was his princess, while brother was more attached with mom. And it was another reason brother loved me to no end. He saw our mother within me.

Sighing heavily, I brushed off all sad memories and turned my head to look around the room. My eyes widened when I saw an aquarium sitting in the corner of the room. Instantly that made me happy. I ran towards it to see the collection. The aquarium was of medium size. I bent down to see the small aquatic creatures properly.

There were two Black skirt tetras, two fishes with tiger-like stripes, two goldfishes, another two deep orange coloured fishes, I didn't know the name. And one clownfish.

"Hi, guys." I tapped on the glass. But as I expected they didn't pay any attention as they moved swiftly in the water. The goldfishes were behaving as if they were the _waterlords_ of the aquarium and it was their kindness that they provided shelter to the other fishes.

"You guys hungry?" I asked. They didn't answer, of course. I looked around and found a packet of fish food. Smiling, I took the packet and poured some food in my hand. When I dropped the food in the aquarium, the clownfish was the first to eat. A giggle escaped my mouth upon seeing them swallowing the food. Cocking my head to the side I dropped the rest of the food in the aquarium and again the clownfish was the first to come.

"You're really hungry, dude." I told it. Then another thing caught my attention. I saw every fish was in pair except that clownfish. I frowned. "Aww, you've no companion, clown boy." I tapped the glass where the clownfish was. "I'll tell bro to get you a girlfriend" With one last tap on the glass, I moved towards the room which I claimed as mine.

...

"Hey, kiddo." Brother called, returning from his duty. He didn't notice that his tiny little sister was already in the living room, sinking in the couch, covered by pillows and blanket.

"I'm here" I answered from under the protective shell of the blanket. He chuckled, seeing only two eyes peeking from under the blanket.

"So, how was your day?" he asked.

"Nice, I was hungry so I ate your fishes." Brother snapped his head at me. I suppressed a giggle. "I mean your fishes were hungry, I fed them." I finally emerged from the under the _shield_ and stood to my full height (clears throat... five feet two). Brother pulled out something from his suit pocket and gave it to me. I squealed upon seeing my favourite chocolates. He chuckled at my childish behaviour.

"The clown guy is alone, brother." I said placing the chocolate on the coffee table. He already shrugged out his suit and placed it on the backrest of the sofa. He was busy loosening his tie as he stopped suddenly.

"What?" his body suddenly went rigid.

"The clown needs a girlfriend." I motioned towards the aquarium with my thumb then headed towards the kitchen to make some coffee for him. Brother looked at the aquarium and relaxed visibly.

 _Strange._

"Oh... the clownfish" he laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I don't see another clown here." I said then added, "Or do I?" He _slowly_ turned his head to look at me. I pursed my lips to suppress my giggles. He got the joke.

"You'll be 25 in a few months, grow up." he smacked my head lightly and I giggled. Despite the age gap, we were best friends.

The rest of the night was nothing very eventful. Brother ordered some delicious foods from a restaurant. I was enjoying staying with brother. I really liked Gotham, it was a nice city. But my opinion was going to change very soon.

* * *

 **A/N: There is nothing very interesting in this chapter. But the next chapter will be an interesting one. I'll try to upload soon. And Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Greetings readers. Thanks for reading this story. Special thanks to those who followed and added this story to their favourite list. You guys are awesome. It encouraged me a lot. Here is the new chapter and this one is quite long.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything except my OC and some random characters.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

A sliver of light behind the curtains suggested that the Sun was out there to play and it was time to wake up (unfortunately). Once upon a time, I was a very disciplined girl, who woke up early in the morning. But after living alone in a completely different country, without any proper guardian, all my good habits waved me goodbye.

Blinking several times to clear my vision and rubbing my face, I crawled out of the bed and dragged myself towards the living area. A faint male voice was coming from there but it wasn't brother. Upon reaching there I saw the TV was on and the anchor was giving the weather update.

"Morning, princess." Brother's voice greeted me from the kitchen and I spun around to face him. He was already in his office attire, minus the suit.

"Mowwwing." I responded with a massive yawn which could make a hippo jealous. Rubbing my eyes with the heels of my palms, I sank into the couch. "What are you doing there?" I asked groggily. Ignoring my question, he came out of the kitchen with a mug in his hand and placed it on the coffee table. It was my favourite hot chocolate. The mayor of Gotham was making hot chocolate for his little sis. I looked up at him and found him smiling warmly at me.

"BREAKING NEWS: Mayor is serving hot chocolate." I giggled taking the mug from the table.

"Well, he has to take care of his sister." he said as he shrugged into his suit.

"Yeah, you're the sweetest brother in the universe." I commented, taking a sip of that heavenly drink. The taste of chocolate instantly awakened my system and the last bit of sleep was gone from my eyes. Brother chuckled and grabbed the remote from the coffee table to turn off the TV.

"Okay, I'm leaving now." He said looking at the clock then looked down at me. "I have an important meeting today, so I'll be late. If you want to go outside then..."

"Yeah, yeah...I'll call Steve." I completed his sentence. He bent down to place a kiss on top of my head.

"And another thing, don't scare my fishes." I stuck out my tongue at him. He ruffled my hair before saying goodbye.

...

After brother left for the office, I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I didn't get the chance to organise my belongings after I came in Gotham. So I opened my luggage to put the cloth inside the closet. As I was pulling my clothes out of the backpack, a beautiful set of ball-pen smiled back at me. I bought this gold coloured pen for brother but forgot to give him. I mentally slapped myself for being so forgetful.

After putting all my belongings inside the closet, I moved towards brother's room. Nobody would believe that it was the room of the city's mayor. The man, who was serving as the top conservator of order in the City, his own room was a chaos. T-shirts, shirts, suits and ties were scattered here and there, the closet door was half open and don't ask me about his desk. Sighing heavily I entered his room to arrange it properly. I started with his desk. There were several papers, one diary and some pens. I put the pens in the pen holder and organised those papers in a file. Brother was a busy man and he didn't have the time to arrange his things properly. So I took that responsibility on my shoulder. My next mission was to organise the closet. Gathering all his clothing articles from around the room, I placed them properly inside the closet. Two of his T-shirts got a new owner after that. Moments later his room looked habitable.

Hours passed and I was bored as hell. Watching TV didn't help me to overcome the boredom and due to the time difference, I couldn't call my friends as they were probably sleeping. The adventurous side of me kept begging me to go out and explore the new city. But brother strictly told me not to go out alone.

To pass my time, I decided to play with the fishes. But when I moved towards the aquarium, something didn't seem right. All the fishes were playing happily except that clownfish. It looked ill as it was gasping, lying at the bottom of the tank. _Strange._ It looked healthy when I fed it yesterday. I wondered suddenly what happened to it. Dipping the fish net into the tank I tried to poke it. Other fishes got startled from that fish net and started to swim here and there but the clownfish didn't move. I frowned upon seeing it behaving like this. Then suddenly the realisation hit me and my eyes went wide.

"Shit." I rushed to the kitchen to find any kind of large pot. Fortunately, I found a large bowl in there which I filled with water and added some table salt. I didn't know if it would work or not but at that moment it felt right. Clownfish is a saltwater fish and my dear brother did a _brilliant_ job by placing it into the freshwater aquarium. It was a miracle that the fish was still alive. I assumed that brother got this just a day before my arrival.

I made my way to the living area with the water filled bowl in my hand, spilling some water on the ground in the process. Placing it beside the aquarium, I picked the fishnet to transfer the fish to the saline water. I couldn't see an innocent little creature dying helplessly in front of me. At least I had to try. After placing it successfully into the saltwater, I waited and waited and waited. Moments later, I breathed a sigh of relief when it started to show a little movement. The saline water started to work on it but the table salt was for temporary relief, the fish needed marine salt to survive. And to get that thing I had to go outside. I finally found an excuse to explore the city. Grinning to myself, I made my way towards my room.

I tucked the black tank top into my high waisted jeans and put on a jacket. Ignoring brother's advice to call Steve if I needed to go out, I grabbed my purse and phone and stepped out of the apartment. My eagerness increased as I stepped from the apartment building to the sidewalk. The sun was going to set soon and the scenery of the city was awesome.

The sun began to toss its rays across the sky, painting the clouds from golden to yellow. Gotham looked like a dream city. My brother's apartment was in the wealthiest part of the city where all the higher-class people lived. As I walked, a small park came into my view. I stopped in front of it to see the children playing together. A smile worked its way across my face upon seeing those innocent children playing with such joy. Their mothers were talking with each other and occasionally throwing glances at their children. Really, childhood is the best part of one's life. After watching them for a few minutes, I resumed my walking.

I didn't know how long I was walking but I observed that my surrounding was started to change. There were no more apartment complexes as I saw some office buildings. I assumed that I crossed that high-class part of Gotham and now I was in the middle section of this town. I spotted several shops as I walked along the sidewalk. Bookstores, tattoo parlours, beauty salons, electronics stores, there were so many others. My eyes searched for a pet supply store and soon I found one. I bought a packet of marine salt from there and the shop owner gave me a brief instruction about its use. Buying that thing didn't stop me from moving further as I kept walking.

My next destination was a bookstore. The money I _robbed_ from my brother on my very first day in Gotham, I decided to use them for a _noble cause_ (shopping). Without wasting another second, I stepped inside the shop and bought some books. Exiting the store, I moved further, swung the bag as I walked. My footsteps haltered in front of a toy shop. Yeah, I was a grown-up girl but it was nowhere written that an adult girl couldn't get a teddy. The child inside me begged for a stuffed animal, so I turned my direction to the toy store.

I was looking through the wide range of stuffed toys when a strange thing grabbed my attention. There was a cardboard box situated at the corner, containing discarded toys and other junks. It wasn't the box which caught my eyes; the thing inside the box was strange. I saw a brand new plush toy with other junks. I knitted my brows wondering why the shopkeeper was going to throw that new toy. The plush toy was strange because I had never seen this kind of thing before. It was wearing some sort of black mask with pointy ears. Most of the face was covered with that mask. But the cutest part was its black satin cape. I was looking at the toy curiously when a female voice startled me.

"May I help you, ma'am?" I turned around to see a pretty girl was standing there, smiling at me. I smiled back at her then looked again at the cardboard box.

"Why are you discarding a new toy, if you don't mind my asking?" I asked her politely. She furrowed her brow and came at my side to look into the box.

When she saw what I was indicating, she gave me a look and said, "Its Batman doll."

Now it was my turn to be confused. "WHATman?"

"You don't know Batman? You aren't from Gotham, now are you?" She asked me narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm new in here." I replied. She nodded looking at the plush toy in the cardboard box.

"Today we found it at our storage; probably missed it when we were disposing of all the Batman toys a year ago." The girl told me and I gave her a blank look. Whatever she said, I understood nothing. She realised my pain and smiled at me before explaining. "It's Batman. At night he is out to look after this city and its citizen's safety. Though some people think he's a murderer." She sighed then continued. "There are so many people in this city who still don't believe that." the way she was looking at the toy, it was clear that she admired that local hero. "How could be he's a criminal as he caught a dangerous criminal last year, the Jok..." Before she could finish, her phone began to ring.

I felt like somebody just dropped me on an alien planet. I didn't know either to believe her story or not. I only believed in those things that I saw with my own eyes. Plus brother never mentioned me about this Bat guy. He was probably some legend created by police to scare criminals. After she completed her conversation over the phone, she again turned her attention to me.

"Sorry for that." she apologised for her phone call. I bent down to take the toy from that box.

"Have you ever seen him?" I asked her. She shook her head 'no' and confirmed my theory.

"You either have to be a criminal or have to be lucky if you want to meet him." she said with a smile.

"Well, then I'm super lucky as I'm _buying_ the Batman." I joked.

"You want to buy this?" she asked me pointing to the toy in my hand. The look she gave me clearly said, ' _are you serious?'_

"Yeah, it's cute." I shrugged.

"I'll give it for free if you buy any stuffed toy." she offered, pointing at the collection of the stuffed animals. "My boss is going to throw it anyway." I grinned at her as I agreed to the deal.

...

The moment I stepped out of the store with a teddy and that Batman toy, it was like the sky fell on my head. I was under a false belief that I could manage to return home before brother. Panic started to creep in my stomach when I saw it was dark outside. ' _A lecture is waiting for you'_ the wise part of my brain told me. There was no taxi in my plain view and the worst thing, I couldn't remember my way back home. Wherever I glanced, all the roads looked same. _Great._

Now, bus number eleven (my legs) was my only option. As I walked along the dark sidewalk, I saw a young lady coming from the other side. She was in such a hurry as if the devil himself was chasing her. The more I moved, I noticed the shops were slowly reducing in number. Because of the darkness, I couldn't figure out if it was the same way I came from.

My feet stopped abruptly when I caught sight of a group of men, standing a few feet away from me. They didn't notice me as they were smoking and laughing with each other. A nagging part of my brain kept telling me to turn around and run, while the bravest part of it urged me to ignore them and move forward. For the first time, I ignored the brave part of me and slowly stepped back and turned around.

And this action somehow caught their attention _._ The growing sound of footsteps urged me to increase my pace. To my dismay, the footsteps grew closer and I cursed my small legs for not taking desired steps. _Geez, how I ran in Spain with these feet?_ The footsteps were growing closer behind me and to confirm my doubt, I glanced over my shoulder. Yes, they were the same men. _No, no, no, not again_ , I thought bitterly. In England, there were two incidents when I've got mugged. I wasn't really very much ready for another one. It was like I was some _mugger attractor_. Why me? It was just my second day in Gotham and here a group of mugger was going to _welcome_ me. My thought was cut short by a whistle.

"Hey, babe! Where do you think you're going?"

 _Hell._ I wanted to say but went against it. Instead, I just increased my speed. After my second experience, I started to take self-defence classes. But after learning those head-height kicks, my confidence was so high that I thought I could beat a black belt owner. As a result, I stopped going to the classes.

When I sensed that they were getting closer, I started to run but it was really a tough job with high heels. No doubt I wasn't fast enough as one of them caught me and dragged me into an alleyway. My shopping bags fell on the ground.

 _And then there were five_. I thought sarcastically when I saw that they were total five in number. When I've mugged before, they were either one or two. I could give these men some trouble but I couldn't tackle all of them alone. I had to rely on my presence of mind. Two of them were holding me tightly by my arms while one of them slowly advanced towards me. They all were intoxicated as strong stench of alcohol assaulted my nostrils.

"Don't try to scream." he warned me. He was probably the leader of the group. _'You're messing with the wrong girl, I'm mayor's sister.'_ I was about to tell him but stopped myself as it would get me into more trouble. I tried to remain calm but in reality, I was scared because of their number. "Give us all the money you have." he demanded.

"I spent all my money on shopping." I replied calmly and nodded at the shopping bag which was lying on the ground. He cocked a brow and looked at my purse which was hanging lazily on my shoulder. He snatched it, tearing the strap in the process and tossed it to the blond man behind him. He took it from the air and rummaged through it. The alley was dark; the only light was coming from the street lights outside the alley. The three men in front of me were on the lighted part while I and the other two men were on the darker side.

"Boss, take a look at this." the blond man said, showing the money to his boss. The leader turned his head and chuckled after seeing the money.

"A big fish, eh." He commented and his men agreed with him. "What else you have with you?" he sneered. This time my sassy side replied.

"I have a pair of high heels and don't tell me that you wear heels." I replied calmly and the calmness of my own voice surprised me. The leader suddenly pulled out a knife. _Crap._ I swallowed hard when the knife glistened in the dim light. My previous experience was nothing in front of this one.

"You think it's funny?"The leader growled and yanked me towards him by my jacket. It was that time when I started to panic. The knife was dangerously close to my throat. But my panic rose to a different level when his demeanour changed suddenly.

"My, my... how could I fail to notice this beautiful face?" he said, pointing the knife at my face. I heard that compliment numerous times in my life. But this time and the way it was coming from his mouth did not sound well. Money didn't matter in front of my dignity.

"It's called night blindness. Vitamin A will help." I shot back. My sarcastic side never seemed to leave me. "You've got what you wanted, now let me go," I said and tried to pull my arms from their grip. They just increased their hold on me.

"What makes you think that I've got _everything_?" He replied and tapped his knife's tip on my jeans' metal button.

"Now what do you want, my teddy?" I deadpanned. They all laughed at my comment. I clearly understood what he was implying.

"Oh! No, no. I want _this doll_." he cooed, pointing a finger at me. I clenched and unclenched my fist from both anger and panic. I had to think and act fast. "Wanna play with me, sugar lips?" he asked, placing a finger on my lips. And then I reacted. He didn't realise what was coming for him. I bit his finger hard and he screamed in pain. Pulling back his hand, he cursed me. The two men, who were holding me by my arms, tightened their grip painfully.

"You, little bitch," he roared and charged towards me with his knife. It was the time to use my knowledge from those self-defence classes. I kicked the leader on his chest with a solid force. He fell on the ground from the impact and instantly the other man who had my purse, fell on the ground with a dull thud. We all turned our heads to that direction. I couldn't understand what just happened, I hit one guy but how on earth the other man fell down. Suddenly, they all started to look around themselves, their face showed pure panic.

"It's... It's h—him," The man on my right stuttered as he looked around, searching for something.

"Don't talk rubbish, he is just drunk." The leader growled. He rose to his feet and moved towards the unconscious man. "Hey, Barry." he kicked the man on his side then looked upwards. The blond man didn't respond.

This sudden incident diverted their attention from me. Nobody was paying attention on me at that moment and it was the golden chance for me. I looked at the man who was at my right. His grip on my arm loosened a little while he was looking around him. I took that as my advantage and stomped my heel on his foot. He yelped in pain and his grip on me was gone completely. It gave me space to rip my arm from him. Using the now free hand, I elbowed his rib then elbowed him on his face. He covered his face and stepped backwards. My action caught them totally off guard.

"Grab the girl." Their leader yelled. The man who was holding my left arm tried to gain control over me but it was too late. I swung my fist and it landed square in his jaw. I didn't stop there as I punched him on his chest then kneed him in the stomach.

I was going to hit him again when another scream echoed in the alley and another man fell on the ground. It was the one who had been standing on the other side of the leader. Now only three of them were remaining.

 _What the hell is going on._ I thought to myself in pure confusion. The man, who I was beating, suddenly ran out of the ally, leaving only the leader and the other man with me. My eyes widened when the leader pulled a gun out of his jacket and pointed it aimlessly.

"Boss, let's go. It doesn't seem right." the man, who had been holding me, begged to his leader. He was extremely scared over something. In fact, he was trembling like a leaf. The way his nose was bleeding, I assumed that my elbow hit his nose. They were frantically searching for something.

I had no intention to stand there and wait for the climax scene. My intention was to slip out of the alley. Slowly I bent down to grab my shopping bags. But to my dismay the leader caught me moving.

"Don't move." the leader growled, pointing the gun at me. It was then I got scared, but not by the gun.

In front of my eyes, he fell on the ground as a giant black mass landed on him. I let out a scream and stepped backwards, hitting my back on the brick wall in the process. I was numb from the view in front of me. The remaining man ran out of the alley with a scream.

 _What the hell is this?_ It was the only question that came into my mind as I stared at the giant black thing with wide eyes.

I felt I was going to faint when that black thing slowly rose to its full height. I was trembling like a leaf. I pressed my back on the wall, hoping I could penetrate the wall and escape. That black mass then slowly came forward and I figured out two pointy things on its head. It had a cape like thing on its back which looked vaguely familiar. The realisation hit me and my already wide eyes turned into saucers. _No way, this can't be true._ In front of me was standing the _Batman_ himself. _**He**_ was real. He was not a rumour to stop criminals. He was a living legend.

The man was the epitome of masculinity. He was standing there like a God. His broad shoulders were embraced by the black cape which was fluttering with the wind. I couldn't figure out his eyes but I knew that he was looking at me. He crouched down to pick my bags and purse from the ground then took two steps towards me. He was so tall that I felt puny in front of him. His mere presence, his aura was so magnificent, so captivating. He was intimidating, frightening. I realised, what the criminals really felt upon seeing him. He was the living nightmare for the criminals.

"Don't be afraid. I mean you no harm." He assured me in such an unearthly voice that made my stomach churned in raw fear. His voice didn't help me to calm down my nerves. He took another two steps towards me. It was when I saw him properly, well, almost his full face was covered with the mask but I figured out his lips. He stretched his hand and held the bags in front of me. I took them without removing my eyes from his face. A shiver ran down my spine when the rough fabric of his gloves came in contact with my bare fingers.

"Are you Batman?" I asked such in a whisper that even I wasn't sure that he heard me. Then I heard the siren of police cars.

"The police have arrived, they'll drop you at your place." he replied, ignoring my question.

"Miss, are you alright? What happened?" I heard a familiar voice calling me. I turned my head to discover Commissioner Gordon.

"Miss Garcia! What are you doing here?" Gordon asked when he recognised me. I didn't reply but turned my head to see Batman but welcomed by the darkness. He was gone. "What happened here?" Gordon's eyes widened when he saw those unconscious men.

"Just helping my brother to reduce the crime rate." I muttered.

"You knocked them out?" Gordon asked me suspiciously while his eyes searched for something in the alley.

"Um...yeah... I know taekwondo." I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. The toy shop girl told me that Batman was an alleged murderer, which meant police was after him. So, I skipped informing Gordon about my little encounter with Batman.

"I'm sure Mr. Mayor doesn't know that you're here." He stated, adjusting his glasses.

"Don't tell him that I was beating criminals. He will go mad."

...

Gordon took me in his police car as other cops retrieved those unconscious bodies from the alley. I informed Gordon everything about that mugging incident and he gave me a lecture on the _horrific nightlife_ _of_ _Gotham_ , which I heard by one ear and let it out from the other one.

"You should not leave your home alone." I sighed heavily, remembering the recent incident. My whole world was spinning around _Batman_. What would happen if he didn't intervene? A part of me wanted to tell Gordon about the Batman while the other part was telling me to keep my mouth shut. Then an idea crossed my mind, I couldn't tell him but I could ask him about Batman.

"Um... Commish." I started, "Who is this Batman guy?"

"How do you know about him?" he questioned back quietly.

"I've just bought this." I decided to show him my Batman plush toy. Digging my hand inside the shopping bag, I pulled out that toy. "The girl in that shop informed me about him." His gaze turned from the road to look at my hand. His eyes widened when he saw the plush toy.

"Wha...what have you done?" he almost gasped. I knitted my brows in confusion.

"She also told me that he is an alleged murderer, is that true?" I really wanted to know, why everyone thought him criminal. Gordon looked at me with an unreadable expression on his kind face.

"Everybody thinks that he killed our ex-DA, Harvey Dent." He emphasised on the word 'think'. Turning his gaze to the street, Gordon swallowed hard. I noticed as he quickly ran his left hand over his mouth before placing it on the wheel then started to tap his finger on it. His lips were saying one thing but his body language was saying different. There was definitely something that he wasn't telling me.

"What do **you** think, Commissioner?" Now I was _interrogating_ the Commissioner. _Great._

"I don't know." Gordon replied quietly. The rest of the drive was silent. When we were almost near my brother's place, my phone started to ring. The caller was none other than the mayor.

"Brother." I said, pressing the phone against my ear

"Why aren't you home?" was his stern reply.

"I'm with Commissioner Gordon." I replied, eyeing the said man briefly.

"What? Why?" Now he sounded panicked. I rolled my eyes before saying that I went shopping and I met Gordon on my way. He sounded a little relieved from that. But I knew that I was going to attend a _lecture._

...

"Miss Garcia." Gordon called me when I exited his car. I turned my head to look at him. "Don't tell Mr. Mayor about the toy." I nodded in reply and he gave me a smile. I assumed that my dear brother was against Batman.

The moment I stepped inside the apartment brother started the lecture exactly where Gordon had ended. I couldn't understand why brother always behaved like that as if I was a little girl. He would get a heart attack if I told him about my _adventures_. Thank god Gordon didn't tell him about the recent incident, or brother would introduce some _law_ to control me.

"Why didn't you call Steve?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Now he reminded me of dad.

"It was an emergency, brother." I tried to justify myself.

"What emergency?"

"Marine salt." I replied as I pulled the packet out of the bag. Brother gave me a perplexed look. "The clownfish is a saltwater fish and you put it in freshwater." I tried to spread my knowledge about _marine biology_ and requested him to arrange a separate aquarium for that poor fish.

" _Clowns_ always bring trouble." he muttered under his breath but the way he said that it sounded weird.

...

At night, I found myself staring blankly at the ceiling as my mind played the incident over and over again. I couldn't believe that he was real. He was so frightening yet so manly. I exhaled deeply and took the Batman plush toy in my hand. In the dim light of the room, I looked at it and tried to imagine the real man behind that mask. I was really amazed, how he just vanished into the darkness of the alley without making a sound. A nagging part of my brain didn't want to accept that he was a criminal like everybody claimed. ' _A killer doesn't save a girl from danger_.' That same part of my brain told me. Sighing heavily I placed the toy beside my pillow and closed my eyes.

...

Bruce stretched his body then rubbed the back of his neck. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Alfred noticed that and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Anything special, Master Wayne?" he asked, "You never seemed happy after returning from your _night duties_."

Bruce's smile grew wider as he remembered the incident. After Dent's death, Bruce carried on as Batman but it was very rare. It was just to remind the criminals that Batman was still there, lurking in the darkness. Today was one of those days.

"I met a girl, Alfred." Bruce informed.

"Well, not a new thing for a playboy." Alfred teased.

"As Batman." Bruce clarified, rolling his eyes and Alfred smirked. "She was getting mugged by a group."

"Not very uncommon in this city."

"Yeah, but..." Bruce said sitting down on his bed and rubbed his hands over the face from tiredness. Alfred waited patiently for him to complete. "...she wasn't afraid. I was stunned the way she fought them." Bruce chuckled remembering how she replied to them. Bruce told everything to Alfred. "And when I intervened, she got scared of me." Bruce informed him and Alfred couldn't help but chuckle.

"Can't blame her. You do look scary in your Batsuit."

"I think she is new in this city and probably belongs to a wealthy family." Bruce continued as he was trying to remember her appearance. "Her clothes were pretty expensive." Bruce stared blankly at the glass window of his penthouse and then whispered absentmindedly, "And... she was so beautiful _."_

Alfred noticed that and a smile slowly spread on his lips. "Well observation, Sir." he teased, "It seems that the mystery girl made a strong impression on the dark knight's heart." Bruce _slowly_ turned his head at Alfred then stared and stared and stared.

"Good night, Wise man." Bruce said after a long pause then laid down on his bed and covered his face immediately. Alfred chuckled and shook his head playfully as he left the room.

Bruce removed the cover to see if Alfred was still there or not. When confirmed that Alfred was gone, he sighed. Again his mind drifted towards that mystery girl.

 _Her eyes, they were so pretty._ Bruce closed his eyes and slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So, it was the chapter. Like it, dislike it. Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Greetings readers. Thanks,** _ **JEN4216**_ **for** **your review. It really motivated me and I'm glad that you liked the storyline. Thanks to those who read this story and favourited and followed.**

 **Here is the new chapter. Pardon any typos.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and some random characters.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _Three days later_

The newly bought book cried for my attention but I was busy with a more important thing. I was lying belly-down with my feet in the air. My hands were playing with the black satin cape of the plush toy. Since that night I met Batman, I started sleeping with him... I mean the plush toy.

 _"You either have to be a criminal or have to be lucky if you want to meet him."_ The toy shop girl's statement echoed in my mind. A small smile slowly made its way on my face. I was really lucky. It was my second day in Gotham and I got the chance to see _the_ _E_ _mperor of the night._

"I know you were waiting for me." I whispered to the toy, remembering it was the remaining one in that shop. The plush toy stared back at me innocently. I noticed one thing then, it was a complete contrast of the real person. The toy was the cuter version of him.

My smile slowly left my face when I realised I would never see him again. Our meeting merely was a coincident and coincidence doesn't happen all the time.

I had to go back to London only with his miniature and his memory. I didn't know why but I felt a little disappointed. _What if I stay in Gotham... forever? Then maybe someday, I could see him again._

"Rose!" All my sweet thoughts about Batman vanished into thin air when brother called me from the hallway. He never came to my room, so it was a safe abode for the toy.

I jumped up from my lying position and looked around frantically for a place to hide that forbidden thing. Before he entered the room, I shoved the toy under my baggy t-shirt and crossed my arms around the stomach to prevent its falling.

"Hey, brother." I smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, stepping inside the room. Thanks to my presence of mind as I picked up the novel while my other hand was busy to keep the toy under my t-shirt.

"I was reading this." I waved the book and smiled innocently. He nodded and to my dismay, he sat down on the bed beside me.

"I've something to tell you." he began, "Today there's a fundraiser party at Gotham Museum. I'm invited to this party and guess what?" He asked but I stopped paying attention to his words when I saw a portion of the black cape was peeking from under my t-shirt. It was unnoticeable as my t-shirt was also black. I shifted uncomfortably and tried to push it back to become extra careful.

"Are you listening?" Brother asked. I looked up at him.

"Huh?" I blinked, "Yeah...a... a party."

"Yes, and you're coming with me. Gotham's high-class people will be at there. So dress well, okay." He said before looking at his wristwatch, "I'm getting late. Bye and take care." He patted me on head affectionately.

But before he left the room I did a blunder. The pointy ears of that plush toy tickled me and a giggle escaped my mouth. Brother stopped in his track and looked back at me.

"What's going on?" He asked and again the book came to my rescue.

"The book. It's very funny." I laughed nervously. Brother threw a glance at the said book then looked back at me. One of his brows rose suspiciously.

"But it's a crime novel." He said pointing towards the book. I turned my head to look at it. The cover of the book with a picture of a gun and two bullets smiled back at me. _Shit._ Now, it was the worst lie in the history and brother just needed a deerstalker hat and a pipe to complete his Sherlock Holmes look.

"Um... yeah. But the heroine is very stupid." I started to explain my new found excuse. "She...uh... she hides a top secret thing at a very stupid place." I told him and he gave me an awkward look but seemed satisfied. He didn't know who that _stupid heroine_ was.

"Be ready in time, okay." Saying that he finally left the room. I waited until I heard the front door closing.

I pulled out the toy from under my t-shirt. "You tickled me, naughty boy." I giggled, poking its chest.

...

A faint sound of something was annoying me and I tried to find out what it was. After listening carefully, I discovered that it was my phone. I and my phone were in a _very friendly_ term. My phone just loved to play Hide and Seek with me.

After searching it here and there, I finally found it in a corner of the couch where light feared to enter. At least it was not inside the aquarium which was not at all impossible with me.

The moment I pulled it out of the darkest corner of the sofa, I saw Ethan's number glowing with menace. I pressed the button and held the phone against my ear.

"Hey, _Thanos_." I greeted him by twisting his name.

"Where were you, Dimples? This is the fourth time I'm calling."

"Actually, I love my new ringtone." I joked, plopping down on the couch.

"Whatever." He ignored my joke and continued, "How are you doing?"

"Good. I'm going to a party tonight."

"Ooh! You're flying, little birdie." Ethan remarked.

I wrapped a strand of my long hair on my finger as I thought to tell him about Batman. _Will he believe me?_ Nah, even I didn't believe that girl when she told me about him. Ethan would probably think that I was joking or something. But there was no secret between us. We shared every single thing with each other.

"Dimples, are you there?" Ethan spoke when I didn't say anything.

"Um... something happened three nights ago." I decided to tell him about that alley incident.

"What? The sun had set and it became dark? Very rare incident." Ethan was back in his avatar. He and Alex left no chance to tease me. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"It's the same mugging story." I told him and there was a silence on the other end of the line. For a second it felt like he ended the call.

"Again!"

"Yeah, and I raised my level. They were five in number." I told him full incident but censored the Batman scene.

"Dimples, it could've been dangerous." He said in a serious tone. It was very rare when he turned serious. "Listen to your brother. He knows that city better than you. If he is saying not to go out alone then obey him." Ethan was suddenly possessed by some guardian's spirit. It was hard to believe that he was saying those words.

I sighed heavily, listening to a person, who was only a year elder than me. I didn't tell him that the situation could've turned worse. I knew my friends loved me, we cared for each other like a family. So, I told him that the police came just in time.

After I promised him that I would never leave home at night, he calmed down. Our chat then continued for another fifteen minutes and it was again turned into those funny bantering.

...

I was very excited about the party. It was a break from that luxurious cage called brother's apartment. I was like a free bird who loved freedom. I didn't like to stay at home all day.

Wearing a beautiful red dress, I admired myself in front of the full-length mirror. I wanted to give my eyes smoky effect. But at the same time, didn't want to end up with racoon eyes. So, I went for simple makeup, eyeliner and lip gloss.

...

"You look beautiful." Brother complimented.

"I'm always beautiful." I replied haughtily.

"Narcissist." He chuckled. But before we leave for the party, he reminded me of something.

"Rose, there will be a lot of elite class people." He started, grabbing my shoulders, putting a serious face as if we were going for a deadly mission. And I clearly understood where it was going to end. "Try to be nice with them. It's not necessary to be sassy."

"Okay, I'll try. Now shall we?"

...

When we reached the museum, it was already filled with people. My first step inside the large hall, I instantly realised that brother had lied to me. It was not a party, it was a _Great Grandparents' Gathering_. Almost 90 per cent among them were old.

I just wanted to turn around, run and get inside the car. At least there was Steve to hang out with. I found myself so out of place among all those rich, aristocrat people. My brother was the mayor but I spent my life in London, I wasn't used to with this type of gatherings.

"Change your dictionary, bro. You know the wrong definition of 'a party'."

"These people have high reputation in society. Politicians, Lawyers, Judges, businessmen. Be polite with them." He reminded me one last time then smiled at someone.

 _If I stay alive till the end of the night then it will be a miracle_.

Slowly people started to approach him and he introduced me to them. I forced myself to smile. I wondered how those people wear that fake smile all the time. The ancient things in that museum seemed livelier than the people at that party. I excused myself and went towards the painting gallery.

"Wow! Now this is an art." I complimented, watching a painting of an extremely pretty lady.

"Gotham's lady." A silky smooth voice came from behind. I turned my head to see the owner of that dreamy voice and my eyes landed on a tall and handsome man. Class and aristocracy were radiating from his posture. His eyes captured mines before he shifted his gaze to the painting.

"The painting." He pointed to the painting and continued, "Gotham's lady." He slowly came and stood next to me.

I noticed the man was extremely handsome. He was about 6'2" tall and had a well-built body. His dark brown hair was combed back perfectly and his chocolate brown eyes were glistening in the light.

"She's very beautiful." I commented looking at the painting.

"Hm... Really beautiful." He agreed with me but from our reflection on the glass of the painting, I noticed he said that line looking at me. "By the way, I'm Bruce Wayne." He introduced himself extending his hand. I froze upon hearing his name.

When Steve told me about Bruce Wayne, I thought he must be an old, fat businessman. I never imagined him as this young _._

"Bruce Wayne!" I repeated, shaking hand with him. "You're the one who owns half of Gotham." My statement made him slightly smug. "One of the powerful men in the world." This statement rose the indicator of his _smugness meter_. "In short, you are The. Bruce. Wayne."

"The one and only, madame." He replied with the same smugness.

"I thought you're an old man when I first heard about you. I never expected you to be this young and handsome." My confession made him chuckle. I suddenly realised that he didn't let go of my hand. His hand was rough and I tried to imagine why. It was like he had gone through some brutal physical training.

"It seems you two have already completed the introduction part." Brother's voice grabbed our attention.

"Almost." I replied looking at my hand which was still within Mr. Wayne's grip. He noticed this and finally released my hand.

"Mr. Mayor!" He greeted shaking hand with the honourable mayor. Bro then stood next to me, draping an arm around my shoulder like a protective brother. "You know her?" Mr. Wayne asked; his eyes flickered between me and brother.

"Haven't you introduce yourself?" brother asked me.

"Be my guest."

"My sister, Roseline." Mr. Wayne's face was a combination of shock and surprise when brother introduced me.

"Your sister!?"

"Yes, she lives in London." Brother told him about my geographical position.

"I have to say, Ms. Garcia, you're extremely pretty." The young businessman complimented but I kept my silence. Then suddenly I felt a firm squeeze on my shoulder. It was a reminder from bro to thank him.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne." I replied quickly, smiling at him and his eyes immediately shifted to my cheeks.

"Call me Bruce." He requested, removing his eyes from my genetic defect.

"Brruce Wayne. _.."_ A thickly accented male voice called him before I got the chance to say something. Brother looked down at me in a way as if I made that male voice. I gave him _i_ _t wasn't me_ look.

"Mr. Garrciah. You are also here. _"_ I slowly turned my head to look at the owner. My eyes were welcomed by a balding man with a moustache, slowly making his way towards us.

My eyes widened when it landed on his tummy, which was peeking through his dress shirt. The buttons were trying their best to keep themselves on the place. And I had no doubt that it'd been years since he had seen his feet as his bellly was acting as a barrier.

"Whoa! It seems he has swallowed half of this city."My comment earned me another squeeze on my shoulder. I tried to hold back my giggles when brother greeted the man. I missed his name in that process, so I gave him one. _Mr. Hanging luggage_.

"What a surprise." Brother exclaimed.

 _Yeah, it's a_ _ **huge**_ _surprise._ I thought as my eyes lingered on the said man's mountain-like tummy. The man came and stood with us. They all shook their hands before the man's eyes landed on me.

"Who is this pretty lady here?" he asked in his thick accent which I couldn't place.

"Roseline Garcia." I managed to say with a smile.

"Garcia!" He repeated and looked at my brother then at me then back at brother. "Your daughter?" He asked.

I mean really! From which angle I looked like a ten-year-old. His silly question inspired my sassy tongue to say something.

"No, I'm his great-grandma." I replied to him with a sweet smile. Mr. Wayne cleared his throat and I received another squeeze on the shoulder as if it was a remote to control my big mouth.

"My sister." brother chuckled. I wondered how could he manage to bear these kinds of people without laughing in their face.

"Oh! How adorable." The man laughed as he missed my sarcasm.

I looked up at brother to see his reaction and found him smiling _sweetly_ at me. Well, just for the information, brother never reprimanded me for anything. But if he didn't like something then the sweetness of his smile could cause diabetes. His face made me giggle silently and my body shook from that.

"Why don't you go and see the collection?" he suggested in a polite way which clearly meant ' _kindly get lost'._ He wanted me gone from that place before I burst into laughter.

"The collection is pretty good." I replied _._ The double meaning of my words didn't get unnoticed by him as he gave me a pointed look.

...

Moments later I tried to find him and saw him still talking with Bruce Wayne. I assumed they knew each other pretty well. Brother somehow sensed my gaze on him as he looked at my direction. Smiling mischievously, I waved at him and he gave me a warning look before turning his attention to the billionaire.

When I was looking around, my eyes landed on Wayne. And to my surprise, I found him looking at me. I instantly averted my gaze.

A few moments later my eyes again found its way to Mr. Wayne. It was like there was only one man in that party. He again caught me looking at him and I felt embarrassed.

Later, I busied myself talking with a lady named, Mrs. Dupré. She was the new DA of Gotham. I liked talking with her as she was an intelligent lady and had a good knowledge of politics. Though I was not at all interested in politics, I still talked with her. She told me that she and brother were very good friends.

I learned another thing, she was also against the Batman. She wanted the man behind the bars. I wanted to debate with her about the matter but stopped myself.

Mrs. Dupré left the party early. I also wanted to go back home, so I searched for the mayor of Gotham. But my eye had caught some disease as they again landed on the billionaire.

My eyebrows raised to its highest level when I saw him surrounded by women...well, a lot of women. He was standing in the middle of them like a god and they were smiling at him as if he had hypnotised them.

Then I realised something. Bruce Wayne was undeniably handsome, he had money and everything plus he was the most eligible bachelor in town. It was so obvious he was popular among women.

When these thoughts were running inside my head, the man caught me looking at him and his next action made my face to match my red dress. _He winked at me._ Instantly my mind screamed one word... Playboy _._ I looked away from him, trying to find any distraction. Heck, I could even admire a dinosaur skeleton to avoid his gaze.

Later that evening I didn't dare to find my brother, fearing my eyes would again drag themselves towards Bruce Wayne. I was startled when someone cleared their throat beside me. I didn't have to look at the man to see who it was.

"I don't have cough drops, Mr. Wayne." I commented when he again cleared his throat. He chuckled at my comment.

"This museum has all kind of rare beauties." He stated. I knitted my brows in confusion, trying to point out what he was trying to say. "I'm afraid they will keep you as a living art."

I facepalmed mentally. First off, I copy pasted all those things which Steve had told me about him. Second thing, I called him handsome and then he caught me several times looking at him.

Moral of the story: He thought I was ogling at him like other girls. And now he was flirting with me. _Really, Do I look like those stupid girls?_

Before I could react, he took my hand in his and placed a soft kiss on my knuckles. "I hope we will meet again soon." He said, there was a promise in his voice. He gave me a charming smile before leaving the party. I rubbed my knuckles on my dress, trying to erase the sensation of his lips while glaring at his back.

...

My wild giggles were the only sound in the car besides the rumbling noise of the engine. Brother sat beside me with a stoic face. Steve glanced at me from the rear-view mirror. Laughter truly is contagious as I saw a smile on Steve's face. But brother was an exception. And his serious face only increased my laughter. He was trying to look angry but failed miserably.

"Oh! It wasn't that boring as I was expecting." I managed to say between my giggles. Brother looked out of the window, frowning. "It was too funny."

"What did I tell you before going to the party? he asked, finally looking at me.

"I've done nothing." I tried to prove my innocence.

"Why didn't you thanked Bruce?"

"Well, why should I thank _him_ for my beauty? He hasn't created my face." I replied then tried to drag Steve for my support, "Am I right, Steve?"

"Valid point." Steve replied.

"Don't feed her ego, Steve." Brother told him and Steve muttered 'Sorry, sir' then looked at me from the rear-view mirror with a playful smile. In a short period of time, I and Steve became good friends.

"And the other gentleman?" Bro asked me.

"Who? Mr. Hanging luggage?" My giggles started again. I clutched my sides as it was hurting so badly from laughter.

"You've named him Hanging luggage!" Brother looked at me with wide eyes. "I don't believe this." He shook his head in disbelief. Then closing his eyes he pinched the bridge of his nose. It only increased my laughter. Steve cleared his throat hearing the nickname but brother looked at me sternly.

Suddenly a sly idea crossed my mind. I remembered that the man had a moustache. I took few strands of my hair and placed it above my upper lip to make it look like a moustache. "Oh! Come on Mr. _Garrciah._ Smile." I teased brother, mimicking that man's accent. Steve saw this from the rear-view mirror and started to laugh. And this action finally made bro to laugh.

"You're becoming very naughty day by day." Brother pinched my cheek gently.

"I'm not naughty." I corrected him. "I'm just enjoying the moment between birth and death."

...

Bruce's soft chuckles caught Alfred's attention. His brows furrowed with confusion as he neared the only member of Wayne family.

"Someone sprayed laughing gas on you, Master Wayne?" Alfred joked. Bruce craned his neck to face him from where he was sitting in the couch.

"Remember the girl I met last night, who was getting mugged, but fought back?" Bruce asked.

"And you scared her." Alfred added.

"I met her at the museum's fundraiser. And guess what, she's mayor's sister, Roseline Garcia."

"Really!"

"Yes, she was in London." Bruce informed him then breathed. "She is a very sweet person, Alfred." Bruce chuckled, remembering her comments. Alfred smiled as Bruce continued, "You just have to see the length of her hair and those dimples."

A fatherly smile slowly spread on the old man's face as he watched Bruce smiling. He had never seen him like this before. Bruce changed completely after witnessing his parents' death. Rachel's death only increased the pain. Alfred wanted to meet the girl who brought back a little bit of happiness in Bruce's life.

"Why don't you invite her for a dinner? I want to meet the lady who has captured your heart."

"It's nothing like that. You're extending things." Bruce retorted but a part of him wanted to meet her again. He couldn't forget how she reacted when he tossed a wink at her. She didn't like that and it was evident in her body language.

"Well, you've only met her twice and just can't stop talking about her."

"You're too much, Alfred." Bruce muttered and headed to his room trying to avoid the conversation. Alfred just smiled at him. He was getting a feeling that things would change.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was the chapter? Like it/ dislike it, please leave a review. I'll try to update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **Hello, lovely readers. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Thanks to all the followers and the one who added it to their favourite story list. Here is the new chapter. Pardon any typos.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any other characters except my OC(s).**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

The City Hall saw me walking in the building with the mayor, a grin plastered on my face. It was the second time I visited here. After a little whining, brother agreed to take me along and I was out of that apartment.

Everyone stood up from their sitting position to show respect to the Mayor of Gotham. I swelled with pride by watching this. _My brother._

"Morning, sir." His secretary chirped in a professional tone as we stepped out the elevator. Bro acknowledged her with a single nod of his head as we moved to his office.

"Call Gordon." He instructed the secretary while opened the door and held it for me. The lady didn't waste a moment to process the order.

Grinning like a little girl I rushed inside the office and claimed his chair. He let out a soft chuckle seeing my childish antics.

"I've decided to stay in Gotham," I made an announcement and was glad that he didn't protest as he busied himself with a file. "I like this city. I just want a good job."

"Mm-hm, and what type of job you're looking for?" he asked without looking up from the file.

"Do you want a PA?" I grinned and his head rose.

"I want peace in my office."

"That's rude, brother," I slumped back in the chair and it was then Commissioner Gordon walked into the office. He looked utterly surprised seeing me here.

"Hello, commissioner!" I chirped, grinning widely. Can't tell how much I liked this man. Loyalty and honesty were the armour of his kind form.

"Ms. Garcia! How are you?" His moustache twitched as he smiled warmly at me.

"Illegally fine."

Commissioner chuckled softly before turning to his superior. Brother closed the file he had been looking and placed it on the desk and turned to Gordon. I noticed how his demeanour changed from a brother to the leader of the city. Their soft murmurs told me that the subject of their conversation was highly confidential. Not a single word reached my ears, but the geography of their face informed me about the depth of the seriousness. I watched Gordon said something and brother pressed his lips together, a thoughtful expression took over his face. He then looked at me.

"Rose, stay here. I'll be right back."

He left with the commissioner. I realised, whatever it was, they didn't want to discuss it in front of me.

A soft sigh left my mouth as I leaned back in the chair. There was a computer on the desk and I fought the immense desire to scroll through internet to read about Batman. The idea was discarded by the grey cells in my head as they reminded of my location. I didn't want brother to catch me red handed. Plus the computer was no doubt highly secured with some weird password. I regretted for forgetting my laptop in London.

Bored, my gaze wandered the expanse of the desk – several files, office accessories and a newspaper. I picked up the newspaper – The Gotham Times. Well, I was never interested in the current affairs, but it would save me from boredom.

 **Increase in Crime Rate.**

I read the lines. Of course. The broken strap of my purse was the proof of this. There were other news about companies and stock market growth. I flipped the page hoping to find some news about the hero with cape and cowl. So far no luck. Only articles about mobsters fighting for dominance, a player signed with Gotham Rogues and all that. No news on Batman.

My attention was yanked back from the newspaper when I heard voices outside. The office door stood ajar so I could hear people talking outside – a woman and a man. I couldn't make out what was being said but the female just couldn't stop giggling like a teenager. The woman was definitely the secretary, but the male voice … it sounded familiar. Then again, I didn't know anyone here _._

 _Maybe a co-worker_. I thought and again busied myself with the newspaper. I turned the page and my gaze landed on a particular article.

 **Billionaire Owns Luxury Yacht.**

The headline read and a picture of Bruce Wayne was plastered there. Half the page and a lot of black ink were wasted on that particular news. The article said, Mr. billionaire had built a luxury super-yacht by spending millions. I mean, really! Thankfully, my eyes were still within its socket.

"Make some good use of your money, Mr. Wayne." I rolled my eyes at his picture.

"Any suggestion?" A silky-smooth voice asked. I looked at the doorway only to have my heart stopped. Suited up in Armani, matching trousers and a light blue shirt, there at the doorway was standing – Bruce Wayne.

 _No. This is only my imagination._

"Nobody told me a new mayor has taken the office," he remarked and slowly sauntered over to me, his steps lazy but confident. A smug and playful smirk teased on his lips as he stood across me. I was like a deer in the headlight as I stared back at the man I was mocking just a moment ago.

Realising, I was still sitting in the mayor's seat, I stood up and quickly folded the newspaper.

"Brother isn't here," I informed. My voice not very friendly. What the hell he was doing here?

"I can see that," he replied and tried to trap me in his dulcet tone and half lidded eyes. All the memories from the party started to dance in my mind - from that wink to the kiss on my knuckles.

"He's busy in a meeting with commissioner and he'll return around 3 pm," I lied. I just want him go.

"Really!" His brows shot up as he looked very amused. "But his secretary said he will be here within a few minutes."

 _Damn_!

"I think she forgot everything after seeing you, Mr. Wayne," I said slowly, each word intended to mock him. "But, _I_ am mayor's sister. I can give you the accurate information of his whereabouts."

He nodded his head in agreement and looked out the window for a brief moment. And when he looked back at me, his eyes twinkled with an unknown amusement.

"Actually, I don't mind waiting," he smirked.

 _What?_

I opened my mouth to snap a witty remark but stopped when the rightful owner of the office returned. I quickly stood up from the chair.

"Mr. Wayne!" Brother exclaimed. Bruce turned to look at him and the two very successful men shook their hand.

"Mr. Mayor, I'm glad you returned before 3pm," Bruce said and brother looked sharply at me.

 _Shit_

I quickly put on the most innocent look of the world. But brother knew that I was the one, who spread this rumour.

"Have you offered him coffee," he asked me in a stern voice. Forget the coffee, I didn't offer him to take a seat. Before I could say anything Bruce stole the opportunity.

"Oh, yes." He lied on my behalf. Any other woman in my position would have found this flattering, but I didn't. In fact I smelled 'you are uncivilised but I'm a gentleman' kind of thing in his statement. I looked at Bruce and there was a glint in his chocolate eyes which spoke of something mischievous.

"Good," Bro said, but the suspicious look was still intact on his face. "Okay, listen I have an important meeting with, Mr. Wayne."

"Yeah, at golf course," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm going home." I replied and walked past Bruce, making my way towards the door.

I had so many plans for the day and because of him my plan was ruined. With a foul mood I marched out of the room, holding back the desire to attack Bruce Wayne.

...

The small smile stayed on Bruce's lips as he watched her leaving. He wasn't expecting this sweet surprise. It brightened up his day.

He noticed one thing about her, there was something very fascinating about her which instantly lift the mood. He enjoyed how she tried to get rid of him. Not a single woman did this before and an idea was already forming in his mind.

...

The knife was ready to do its job. Its handle was in my tight grip. I tapped my finger on the soft surface of my victim... the brownie. I loved cooking and baking. It was one of my favourite hobbies. And today after the Bruce Wayne decided to ruin my plan, I went back home and prepared brownies to cool my temper.

Brother was watching GCN, where a good-looking anchor was reading the news, but his attention wasn't fully on the TV as he was looking at me over and over again as if he wanted to say something.

"There is a monorail in this city." He said suddenly. My gaze shifted from the TV to him. I didn't understand why he was so interested in telling me about the transport system.

"Thomas Wayne, Bruce's father built that." He continued. "Some part of it was destroyed two years ago. Wayne Enterprises is going to rebuild it." He continued then cleared his throat. _Oh no, here it comes_. It was a clear indication the 'Prince of Gotham' was going to enter in his next sentence. "Today Bruce was at my office for that purpose."

"And?" I pressed, expecting some lecture from brother that I was so bad that I tried to shoo him from his office. But, what brother said it gave me a small heart attack.

"He asked for your phone number."

The clock continued to tick as I stared at brother with wide eyes. The knife also stopped. I couldn't believe Bruce went to that extent. What did he want from me?

"Why, he wants me to lay the tracks for the monorail? Don't tell me you gave him my number."

"He's a gentleman. That's the reason he asked me."

"Gentleman, my foot. I don't like him."

"Roseline, don't talk like this about someone," brother warned. "Today your behaviour was very inappropriate. Don't forget he has a reputation." I bowed my head and frowned. Because of Mr. Bruce Gentleman Wayne, I received the lecture.

 _Yeah, reputation of being a playboy_.

"I'm not going to answer–" I didn't get the opportunity to finish my sentence as my phone started to ring. Bro took the phone and I noticed how his features changed when he looked at the screen. I instantly realised who the caller was.

 _Speak of the devil._

"I'm sleeping." I told brother, clarifying that I wasn't interested in talking with Bruce.

"Don't behave like this. Talk to him." Brother said in a serious tone as he stood up and carried the phone into the kitchen.

"Oh, I will _talk_." I said innocently but he clearly understood the hidden meaning.

"No way." He gave me a pointed look.

"No Wayne," Brother cocked his brow by the choice of my word.

"Stop playing with words. Put the call in speaker and talk to him **politely**." He ordered. I hated it when bro took advantage of our huge age gap. I frowned and snatched the phone from his hand to obey his order.

"Hello?" I answered the call, trying to sound sweet.

"Hello, Rose?" Bruce asked. He addressed me in a way as if we knew each other for years.

'No, this is Marigold." I mouthed and rolled my eyes. Brother gave me a sharp look for that. "Yes. Sorry, but who are you?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Bruce Wayne." Came a proud reply. "You forget me so soon?"

"Oh! Mr. Wayne. No, no, how could I forget you." My voice took a sardonic tone. I threw a glance at brother, who somehow missed it. "Actually, I can't quite remember _advertising_ my phone number." This time brother caught my sarcasm as I earned a warning look.

"Sarcastic, huh?" Bruce chuckled.

"No. Just artistic with the words," I replied and saw a movement in front of me. Brother was now glaring at me, his hands on his hips. Bruce laughed on the other end of the line. The vibrating sound of his laughter erupted from his chest was satin smooth.

"You're quick-witted." Bruce exclaimed. There was a smile in his voice. "Your brother gave me the number."

 _Yeah, I've already caught the traitor._

"So, I thought I should call you." Bruce said. I was again going to say something, but brother gave me, 'don't you dare' look. Frowning deeply, I turned around. "Tomorrow we can meet somewhere if you are free?" Bruce suggested.

"I'm not free, Mr. Wayne. I'm priceless." I replied back and instantly bro spun me around to glare at me. Bruce laughed wholeheartedly on the other end of the line. I just wanted Bruce to say something flirty so that brother could understand why I was so cold towards him. But Bruce decided to carry on with his 'gentleman' attitude.

"You really have a good sense of humour."

"Some people don't think that." I replied looking sharply at my brother, who clearly understood that 'some people' was him.

"So, are you coming?"

'Say yes' brother mouthed but I kept my silence. Then he glared at me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Sounds great." I said, flatly.

"Great, I'll text you the time and location," he said before saying goodnight.

Happy?" I shoved the phone in brother's hand. He took a piece of brownie and took a bite.

"You cook like mom," he complimented as he returned to the living area. His back received my deadly glare as I knew he was mocking me.

I didn't know Mr. Wayne well enough to judge him and I knew I was behaving a little rude. Of course, there were a lot of women who liked to get his attention and he definitely liked to be surrounded by them. But if he was thinking that I was one of them who would drool for his handsome features, then he was chasing a mirage. Sorry, but whenever I saw him, I didn't see cupids flying around me with heart-shaped arrows.

...

My eyes fluttered open and I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. Then a groan. It was the day I had to meet Bruce (courtesy: My brother).

I had this feeling that Bruce did this purposefully. He probably wanted to annoy me by showing that it was so easy for him to turn anything into his favour. And I took this _coffee date_ as my punishment for trying to ruin his meeting with brother.

Rubbing my eyes with the heels of the palm, I dragged myself out of the bed and looked at the clock. It showed 10:30 am. I knitted my brows and made my way to the living area where I found a small note.

" ** _Morning, Angel_**

 ** _You were sleeping so deep that I didn't disturb you. Don't go outside alone."_** I rolled my eyes at the same dialogue I had been listening since my arrival in Gotham. " ** _Don't forget to meet Wayne. Behave with him civilly."_**

 ** _\- Brother._**

I snorted when I saw that he underlined the word 'civilly' twice. Poor brother didn't trust my big mouth.

...

The clock started mocking me by reminding my meeting with Bruce. He had already texted me the location. He wanted to meet me at a cafe this afternoon.

At first, I thought to go for a worn out jeans, baggy T-shirt and tangled hair. But my brain reminded me about my brother's reputation in the city. So I chose to wear a black full-sleeved top with a slim fit dungaree. I didn't bother to tie my hair.

Stepping out of the apartment building I saw Steve, waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me. "Good afternoon, Rose." he greeted me and opened the car door for me. I had already told him not to address me with Miss Garcia.

"Good afternoon, Steve." I replied with a bored tone and get into the car.

"Where is your bright smile?" he questioned.

"It's on a strike." Steve found my reply amusing as he chuckled.

The car drove through the street and I watched the busy life of Gotham. It was the third time I left brother's lavish apartment. First time I left the apartment, I got mugged. The second time I left it to go to the party, I got myself a Playboy. I started to believe my outing was somehow cursed. This was the third time, God knows who was waiting for me this time?

I sighed when the front of the cafe came into my view. Something's brewing. Yes, it was the place Bruce wanted to meet. How cute.

Steve gestured me to smile when I stepped out of the car. The way my feet dragged me towards the cafe, a sloth seemed faster than me. After taking a deep breath I entered the place.

The bell made a sound when I entered the cafe. The place was very classy. I assumed it was probably one of his properties. There were very few people present in the cafe. Three teenage girls were sitting at a table. At another table, a man was busy with his laptop. But there was no sign of Bruce Wayne (read my enemy).

He forgot. The happiness hit me so hard that I almost jumped in the air but right then the bell chimed behind me.

"Rose!"

That unmistakable voice reached my ears. I slowly turned my head and all happiness left me alone. Bruce was there with his magnificent personality.

"You are early." He said in a way as if I was dying to meet him.

"No, you're late." I corrected him with a fake smile and his gaze instantly shifted to my cheek. I felt having dimple was the most heinous crime in this world.

 _Take a picture. It will last long._

The other customers' eyes lingered on us as he led me to a table near the glass window and pulled the chair out for me. Bruce took a seat across me and I picked up the menu to cover my face. I couldn't bear his gaze on me. Both my previous meetings with him were not very good (for me). The waitress came to take our orders.

"What is Champurrado?" I asked her when I saw it on the menu card. I found it very interesting.

"It's a Mexican drink, ma'am." the waitress informed. "It's very tasty."

"Okay, Champurrado for me." I ordered. Bruce ordered an espresso for himself.

The waitress didn't take too long to supply our ordered beverages. To avoid Bruce's eyes, I looked out of the glass window and saw a black Lamborghini. But from my peripheral vision, I caught Bruce staring at me. I ran my index finger on the rim of the cup as I strongly suppress the urge to snap at him.

"So are you enjoying your stay in Gotham?" He asked when he realised I was not going to say anything.

 _I was enjoying until I met you_. I wanted to say but the word civilly with two bold underlines stopped me just in time.

"Yes and no." I replied simply. Bruce's brows wrinkled from my reply.

"Yes and no?"

"Yes, because Gotham is a beautiful city and no, because I don't get the chance to roam here freely."

"I understand." He nodded taking a sip of his espresso. "Your brother is concerned about you."

"And sometimes it's annoying." I informed. I lifted my cup and took a sip of Champurrado and it was delicious.

"But I support him in this case." Bruce stated. "This city is new for you so you should not get out alone. Especially at night." I wasn't paying any attention to his words as I was enjoying the warm drink. "Muggers could attack you." He added. I had just taken another sip of that delicious drink and I chocked it.

"Are you alright?" Bruce looked genuinely worried when I coughed.

"Yeah, the drink is too hot." I lied. Geez, the way he said that as if he was there when I was getting mugged. When I recovered from my cough I said, "Well, this city also has the Batman. I think he loves to save girls from danger." I replied remembering my experience. By the mention of Batman, Bruce's face turned into an unreadable expression before he chuckled.

"You've already heard about that nuts." He stated. I raised my brows at his comment.

"Nuts?"

"Yeah, he has some severe issues." Bruce chuckled leaning back in his seat. "I mean, who dresses up like a Bat?"

 _At least that nuts is helping people._

The innocent drink received my glare which was meant for the young billionaire. My mind was generating some classy adjectives for Bruce. He gave me another reason to dislike him. He was not only a playboy but also an arrogant man. My silence inspired him as he spoke again.

"Okay, just leave that criminal aside." He said, waving his hand in a way as if Batman was a useless person. My eyes snapped up to meet his disturbingly handsome face. "Tell me something about you."

"Why, you want to write a biography on me?" This time I couldn't swallow my sassy comment. But to my surprise, Bruce let out a hearty chuckle.

"You always have your answers ready." Bruce remarked between his chuckles. "I know, you weren't very happy that your brother gave me your number."

"Isn't it obvious?" I replied in a calm voice. "He knows you but you are a stranger for me. Should I give my number to a stranger?"

"Well, any girl will give _me_ their number." He retoted and rested his forearms on the table. His voice was husky and a smirk was playing on his perfectly sculpted face. Mr. Bruce Wayne didn't know who he was dealing with. Probably from our last meeting he didn't get the message.

 _You are showing **me** arrogance, Bruce the Billionaire? Then take this._

"I'm not any girl, Mr. Wayne, who gives her number to any man at the first meeting." I emphasised on the words 'any man' to show him that I didn't care who the hell he was. Maybe he was the Golden boy of Gotham but I was not among those who would worship him as a God. I noticed how Bruce's smirk turned into a smile from my reply.

...

Bruce liked the woman sitting in front of him. He liked the way she put him with other men by saying 'any man'. She was so different from the others.

Alfred's words replayed in his mind as he stared at her beautiful face. Had she really captured his heart? Her elegance, her smile had no equal. Her eyes were entrancing. He had dated a lot of women to hold his playboy persona but never was impressed by anyone. There was a different reason though. He loved Rachel. If any woman grabbed his attention besides Rachel, it was Roseline.

Roseline was full of life. All the other women he had dated before were the same, ran after the 'Wayne' surname and his money. But Roseline didn't care about how handsome or how much money he had. She was immersed in her own world.

He enjoyed her quick and witty remarks. With her, Bruce was again started to feel alive. He was so lost in her innocent face that he completely forgot that he had an important meeting.

...

It was so uncomfortable how the billionaire heartthrob was staring at me. I just wanted to finish my Champurrado and left the place. Thanks to Steve that he was still there. I could see him leaning against the car, busy with his phone.

Looking around the cafe I found the teenager girls gawking at us. The centre of attraction was definitely Bruce but they occasionally were throwing glances at me then whispered something and giggled. I looked away from them and started taking large gulps as I just wanted to finish my drink and leave the place. But Bruce had no intention to finish his espresso.

"Mr. Wayne..." I started patting my lips with a napkin.

"Bruce." he cut my sentence reminding me to address him with his name. I took a sharp breath then released it.

 **"Bruce,** thanks for..." My sentence again left incomplete as his phone began to ring. Bruce slipped his hand inside his pocket to retrieve the phone. Looking at the screen he furrowed his brows together.

"Bruce Wayne." He answered the call. "Dr. Arkham called!"

 **Cliffhanger. Please don't hate me for this. The next chapter will be an interesting one. Feel free to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, dear readers! Thanks for reading this story. Thanks for follows and favorites. Here is the new chapter and this one is** _ **loooong**_ **. Pardon any typos.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC and some random characters.**

 **Enjoy.** **:)**

Chapter 6

"Bruce Wayne"

" _Sir, I've received a call from Dr. Arkham."_

"Dr. Arkham called!" Bruce asked.

" _Yes, Sir. You have a meeting with him this afternoon."_ the secretary reminded him.

"Oh! Yes. I can remember now. Listen; inform him that I'll be there within a half-hour."

" _Okay, Sir."_

"Hm, Good."

...

While Bruce was busy with his phone call, I fiddled with the bracelet in my hand. It was my mom's. The bracelet was a thin silver chain with a small butterfly dangling at the end of the chain. My fingers played with the butterfly while I listened to Bruce's conversation. He said that he would be at somewhere within thirty minutes, which meant the _date_ was finally over.

"I'm very sorry, Rose, but I have an important meeting with Dr. Arkham," Bruce apologised after he hung up the call.

"Doctor?" I already overheard the name of the doctor but didn't know why Bruce was going to meet him. "But you look fit," Bruce chuckled at my comment.

"Dr. Arkham needs donation for his hospital," he informed. "He is the head of Arkham Asylum for criminally insane."

 _Asylum for criminally insane?_ My back straightened automatically hearing it as this information was like a drug for my adventurous soul. Bruce was going to say something when he got another phone call. He apologised for that and answered the call.

I blinked once, twice. _Criminally insane…means psychopath killers?_ Being a fan of crime and detective novels, I always had a fascination over bad guys. And I didn't want to miss this opportunity to witness a real one. Well, my meeting with Bruce wasn't fruitless. I suddenly started to like Bruce's company because he was the only one who could lead me to that asylum. Bruce did a terrible job by telling me about the place. Now I had to go there. _But how… how to convince Bruce?_

After thinking hard, a light bulb went on in my head and I looked out of the window. Steve was still there, leaning against the hood of the car, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. The first thing I needed to do was to remove him from his current posting. I pulled out my phone from my dungaree pocket and kept my hands under the table to keep it out from Bruce's range of vision. My fingers ran furiously on the keypad as I typed the message.

' _I'll go to another place, you can leave.'_ I typed and pressed the send button. My gaze snapped up to see Steve. I waited until he got the text. A few seconds later, he dug out his phone from his pocket. I watched as his expression changed slightly as he looked at the screen. Then he typed something and the phone vibrated in my hand.

' _What would I say if Sir asked me about you?'_

Steve was just being polite. His actual question was 'Where the hell are you going?' Congratulations to myself, I got another brother. I wasn't going to tell him that I was planning for a trip to Arkham Asylum.

' _Tell him I'm going with Bruce, then he won't go mad.'_

I typed quickly and hit the send button. My eyes shifted back and forth between Steve and Bruce. Bruce was still busy with his phone call. Looking back at Steve, I saw him typing something and again I received a text.

' _Okay, take care.'_

My eyes followed brother's polished car as Steve left the place. Half of my work was done; now time for the rest half. _Mission: Persuade Bruce._ Shoving the phone back into my pocket, I prepared myself for the drama.

"I'm so sorry, Roseline." Bruce apologised. "I invited you and now this urgent meeting."

"It's okay, Bruce. It's not your fault." I said using the sweetest voice available in my larynx.

"Next time I'll make sure that there's no meeting," Bruce replied with a smile.

"Yeah, sure." I said rising up from my seat. Bruce mimicked my action. He paid the bill and we headed out the café. "It was really nice talking with you, Bruce." I said with a sweet smile. It was the time to start my drama class. "Where is Steve?" I looked at my left and right as if I was finding him. Bruce followed my gaze and tried to search him.

"He was right here." Bruce said and I strongly suppressed my giggle.

"I think brother called him back thinking you'll drop me at my place." I replied. Bruce had his meeting within half an hour. If he brought me to my place first then he would be late for his meeting. So, my plan was working. Luck was also at my side as there was no taxi in our plain sight. "That's okay," I shrugged. "I can walk to the home on my own," by saying this I turned around and started to walk at the complete opposite direction of brother's apartment. It was intentional. It was to prove that I didn't even know the way back which was partially true. ' _You will rot in hell for doing this.'_ The angelic part of my brain scolded me. I mentally laughed at my evilness as I waited for Bruce to stop me. _One, two, three…_ I counted aaaand he called.

"Wait, Roseline," I stopped and turned to look at him. He came to my side and said, "You don't even know your way to home. You're going in the wrong direction."

"Oh!" I feigned surprise. Currently, I was holding a dangerously innocent face.

"I can't leave you alone," Bruce breathed. I'll drop you at your place first then I'll go to the meeting,"

"Or you could reverse the action," I suggested. "I mean I don't want you to get late for the meeting. So we both can go to the asylum then you can leave me at my place." I finally came to my point. Bruce and I stared at each other for a moment. The hesitation was clear in his eyes as he thought deeply over the matter. I truly felt bad for using him to fulfill my selfish wish.

"Okay," he breathed in agreement. I couldn't believe that he agreed. I did the moon-walk step in my mind for the success of my mission. Bruce turned and walked to that black Lamborghini. It was then I realised that the car belonged to him. So obvious. Who else could drive a sports car in this city? "But remember one thing," Bruce suddenly spoke while he opened the door for me. "It's a dangerous place. Always stay with me." I simply nodded in reply.

"Your brother will kill me if he got to know this," Bruce muttered as he got into the driver seat.

"There are so many things he doesn't know," I replied.

…

The black Lamborghini drove through the street and I noticed how my surroundings started to change. The lively and cheerful part of the city slowly turning into a deserted part. The number of homeless people grew as we drove further. They watched Bruce's expensive car with great curiosity.

"This part of the city called the Narrows," Bruce informed. A bridge acted as a connector between the main city and the Narrows. Slowly a huge building made its appearance as we crossed the bridge. _Arkham Asylum_.

My eyes went wide by the look of the asylum. It was not at all looking like a hospital; it was like a haunted house from a horror movie. Lights were coming out penetrating the glass window. A dead tree added the _special effect_ to the spooky atmosphere of the asylum. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind.

"What if Dr. Arkham is deranged, who performs some weird experiments on his patients and turned them into monsters?" I asked Bruce, who snickered at my silly question. But I couldn't brush off the negative vibe which was coming from that asylum building. The surroundings were quiet and silent but it wasn't a peaceful type of silence; it was eerily silent. _'I'm sure I'll find some vampires inside this asylum_.' I thought to myself. "Every patient in there is criminals?" I asked. Bruce nodded looking at the asylum.

"From small...to _extreme_ one." He breathed.

"What do you mean by extreme?"

"Like mass murderers," Bruce replied quietly and I looked at the asylum building. A chill ran down my spine when I heard his sentence.

Bruce's Lamborghini came to a stop in front of a large metal gate. He rolled down the window when a guard came at the driver's side. After recognising him, the guard nodded to his other two companions who opened the gate for us. The rusty iron gate made an _awesome_ sound which was perfect background music for the asylum.

A part of my brain started to nag me that it was really a bad idea to come here. I don't know why but it felt like _someone_ was waiting for me. Bruce pulled over the car in the parking lot.

That nagging feeling was growing stronger but I ignored it. Stepping out of the car we headed towards the main building. The eerie atmosphere was making the surrounding horrible. I wondered how the place was so different from the rest of the city. We climbed the stairs where two well-built men were guarding the door. They knew Bruce (well, everybody knew him) but they eyed me cautiously.

"She is with me," Bruce informed them. They nodded in response and opened the door for us. There was a reception area, where a pretty blonde was sitting at her desk. Her facial features changed when she saw Bruce.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne," she said seductively. "Dr. Arkham is waiting for you." she leaned forward on her desk to show her cleavage and I stopped myself to burst into laughter. _Liar_. _I think you were waiting for him._

"I was busy in a meeting," I heard Bruce said. The blonde woman pulled out a large book from the drawer; ' _Visitor Record Book'_ was written on top of it. She flipped through the pages before stopping to a particular page.

"Sir, please sign here," the receptionist requested. While Bruce was busy with the formalities, I turned my head to take a look of my surroundings. Everything in that asylum was painted with a dull yellow colour. My eyes started to pain after watching those yellow walls. Everything in that place was so depressing and gloomy. The place was a complete contrast to my character.

At my left, there was an elevator, where a huge guard was standing. His cloth failed to cover his muscular body as it was prominent through the shirt. His jet black hair was chopped into the buzz cut. A two-way radio was tucked on his shoulder. He stood there in a way as if he was a statue. His blinking eyes and breathing patterns were the only proves that he was a _living_ _organism_. Did he become expressionless after getting this job or he got this job because of his expressionless face? I wondered.

"Your name, Ma'am?" My train of thought cut short by the question of the receptionist. Looking at her I met her glaring blue orbs. I was confused why she was glaring at me. But it wasn't the question; the main question was _what my name was_? There was no way I was going to give my original name _._ If brother had somehow got the news then the asylum could have been my permanent home. Suddenly I remembered that I had a middle name.

"Elizabeth." I piped up. Barbie cocked a brow at my response and Bruce gave me a weird look.

"Surname?" Barbie threw another question at me. _Shit._ There were so many surnames available in the market but at the moment not a single one came into my mind.

"Surname...um..." I lightly scratched my right eyebrow while trying to think of a surname but to my dismay, only 'Garcia' was coming in my head over and over again. Bruce was waiting patiently for my lie. _Wayne._ The surname crossed my mind and I instantly brushed it off.

"Smith," Bruce came to my rescue after he realised my pain. I looked at him then back at Barbie.

"Yeah, Smith." I laughed nervously, tucking few strands of hair behind my ear, "Elizabeth Smith." A five-second staring contest held between blue and brown eyes as I and Barbie stared at each other. The brown eyes came out as the winner because Barbie averted her gaze to look at Bruce. She again looked at me.

"Show me your ID, ma'am," Barbie demanded and I mentally facepalmed. Again Bruce came to my rescue.

"Veronica," he said looking at her nameplate, "You're taking too much stress. I'm afraid it'll give wrinkles on your pretty face." Bruce complimented in a husky voice and Barbie blushed heavily. "You don't need to see her ID. She is my childhood friend." My head snapped at Bruce's direction. _Really, Bruce! I didn't know that we're childhood friends._

"Okay, Mr. Wayne." I couldn't believe that Barbie was so easily convinced by him. Well, Bruce had his charm. He was 'Prince of Gotham' after all. "But your friend needs to fill the form," Barbie gave me the visitor book, a deadly glare came free with it. "Fill all the fields," She said bitterly, tapping on each blank field. Now I realised why she was so hostile towards me. Bruce was the reason. _I'm not going to crush your 'crush', Barbie._ She probably thought Bruce and I were dating each other.

" _Only sign for Bruce and for me_ ' _fill all the fields.' Hypocrite_." I thought, looking at the blank spaces, then realised I was comparing myself to _The. Bruce. Wayne_. The name says it all.

Picking up the pen, I started to fill the blank spaces.

Name: Elizabeth Smith.

Age: 24 years.

Eye Colour: Brown.

The pen in my hand came to a sudden stop. One look at the next field and I lost my faith from humanity. It was _height_. Why on Earth did they need to know the height of the visitor? That particular field was mocking my short height. But I was good at _math_. I mentally grinned at my evil thought. Well, height with heels or without heels? There was no mention of that. I was 5' 2" and currently wearing three inches heels. So, two plus three equals to five inches.

Height: 5'5".

The next field was phone number and I wasn't a genius to discover a whole new phone number on the spot. So, I provided my original one. After signing my brand new name I handed over the visitor book to Barbie, who was busy smiling at Bruce. She didn't even look at it as she shoved the book inside her drawer and produced two visitor's badges from it.

...

Tucking the badge inside my pocket, Bruce and I moved toward the elevator. For the first time, the guard showed some other movements other than blinking as he entered into the elevator with us. He pressed the button for the fourth floor.

The elevator door slid open when we reached the fourth floor. Another lady was waiting there for us. She smiled at Bruce but it wasn't flirty smile like the receptionist. Her smile slowly disappeared when she noticed Bruce had a guest with him. Her eyes scanned me up and down before she smiled at me. I returned her gesture. She wasn't hostile like Barbie.

"I'm Samantha Brooks, Dr. Arkham's secretary." She introduced herself and motioned to follow her. "This way, please." We followed her as she led us to Dr. Arkham's office.

"It's illegal to provide a false name." Bruce suddenly whispered.

"What's in the name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." I whispered back quoting Shakespeare's line from 'Romeo and Juliet.'Looking down at me, Bruce chuckled. After he helped me to win the _battle_ against Barbie, I started to behave friendly with him. Our whispers caught Samantha's attention as she threw a glance over her shoulder. When we finally reached Dr. Arkham's office, Samantha knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice called and we entered the office.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne." Dr. Arkham exclaimed.

"Dr. Arkham. Nice to see you." Bruce shook hand with the doctor and he looked at me with a smile. Bruce noticed this and introduced me. "Elizabeth Smith, my friend."

"Childhood friends." I corrected. Bruce cleared his throat when he realised I teased him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Smith." Dr. Arkham said. "Please be seated." he offered us and we sat on chairs across his desk. Samantha asked if we would like to take some tea or coffee but we politely denied.

Samantha left and the two men started to talk about the donation and how Dr. Arkham was trying to help the people in the asylum to live a normal life again. Leaning forward in the chair I sighed as my eyes darted around the office. It was simple, nothing very eye-catching. His office was also that same yellow coloured. There was a small cabinet at my right. Huge numbers of files were placed on top of it. Probably the files of the patients. ' _Where they put all the criminals?'_ I thought. I couldn't see any cells in my way.

"It's the people like you, this hospital is still working." Dr. Arkham said pulling out some papers from his drawer and gave it to Bruce. Bruce looked through the papers before signing.

"Mr. Wayne, I would like to show you the new building." Dr. Arkham offered, rising from his seat.

"Of course." Bruce also rose to his feet; I followed them like a lost puppy. He looked at me to confirm that I was with him. To be honest, I was bored as hell. I was there to see a psychopath criminal not to see bricks and cement.

…

Dr. Arkham led us through a hallway. There were three doors in that hallway but it was simple, they weren't offices as no nameplates were placed on them. My brows knitted when I saw two armed guards stationed at one door. Their heads turned at our direction when they heard our footsteps. Suddenly that particular door opened and a middle-aged doctor stepped out of the room. The guards entered the room without wasting a second. The doctor looked at Dr. Arkham and Bruce and nodded briefly before looking at me. My eyes made their way to the brown file in his hand, there was a number on top of it. I narrowed my eyes to read the number; _Casefile No: 4479._

"These are therapy rooms." Dr. Arkham said motioning towards the doors and immediately I felt someone gently grabbed my wrist. I looked at my wrist and followed the hand holding it. My eyes led me to Bruce. He smiled at me but I furrowed my brows in confusion when he switched our position and held my small hand within his rough ones. I was wondering why he did that when a clanking sound met my ears.

"Move and don't try to pull a stunt." I heard one guard snarled. My heartbeat started to run like a cheetah with excitement when I realised what was happening. There was a patient in that therapy room. Bruce changed the sides for my safety. It would be a lie if I say I didn't like that gesture.

Bruce positioned himself in a way that my small stature was completely hidden from the prisoner's view. I tried hard to see the inhabitant but those guards, Bruce and Dr. Arkham acted like barriers _._ Peeping through the gap of their body I stole a glimpse of orange Jumpsuit.

On the other hand, Bruce wasn't even looking at the prisoner as he was talking with Dr. Arkham. He was still holding my hand as if I was a little girl. Wasn't he excited to see a psychopath criminal? The clanking metal sound continued as the guards moved with the inmate. But what was the sound?

"Move fast," one guard yelled and again that metallic sound. Then the realisation hit me; the prisoner's legs were shackled. I came to the conclusion that the inmate fell under the 'dangerous criminal' category.

When they walked past us, I craned my neck to see the inmate. Crossing the barriers of human shield all I could see was how tall the man was and how broad his shoulders were in that straightjacket he was wearing. The inmate was lean and slightly hunched but boy...he was tall. I couldn't able to see his profile as his head was bowed and his face was covered by long unruly dirty blond hair. I didn't know if it was those shackles that were limiting his movements or he deliberately ignored the guards as he kept moving leisurely. I wondered what had he done that he was restrained so badly.

"That is our new building." Dr. Arkham's voice made me look away from the prisoner. We stopped in front of a large barred window and the doctor motioned to a building. My hand was still in Bruce's captivity. Peeking through the window I saw an under construction building. Bruce was funding the asylum to build this new one.

' _Man, how many nuts are there in this city that they are making new buildings.'_ I thought. When Bruce and Dr. Arkham were talking with each other, I Looked over my shoulder and my eyes again landed on that patient. There was something very dark in his aura. I wanted to see his face.

I watched as the guards led him into a cell and after a moment they came out with the straightjacket and shackles. The guards then left the place and the hallway was empty. I blinked looking at the empty hallway. _The coast is clear._

I noticed Bruce was no longer holding my hand. Curiosity got the best of me and Bruce didn't notice when I slipped away from his side. The psychopaths/ sociopaths in movies and novels always fascinated me. I just wanted to see how a real-life psychopath was different from its fictional counterparts.

I tried my best to walk silently with my _world famous_ heels. I walked further into the hallway and found all other cells were empty as the lights were off in those cells. My eyes searched for that particular cell where those guards put that man.

Moving further, I finally discovered that cell as it was the only cell from where the light was coming. It was situated at the far end of the hallway. My heart was drumming wildly against my chest. _'Don't go there,'_ my subconscious warned me but the curiosity to see a psychopath overpowered it as I kept moving towards that cell. I wanted to see that criminal. I wanted to tell my friends about this. My motive was clear; just to peek through the small window and returned to Bruce's side.

As I neared that cell, my feet stop in its place. For a moment it felt like the man in that cell sensed my presence. A few seconds passed and I stood there, frozen. My eyes locked on the small glass window of the door.

I chewed my bottom lip and glanced back. Bruce and Dr. Arkham were still busy in their conversation. The doctor was saying something to Bruce in a way as if he was explaining the creation of the Universe. Bruce was still unaware of my absence. Turning my head I again looked at that cell door. I felt a knot in my gut and a strange anxiety. Was it from the fact that a real-life psychopath was there, a few feet away from me or something else?

I felt very ambivalent about moving forward as that nagging part of me again started to stop me. ' _Nothing will happen.'_ I thought and resumed my pace.

"Hey, Miss" I jumped out of my skin when a male voice called me. I whirled to face the person who interrupted my little adventure and saw two new guards were staring at me. Suddenly they were present out of nowhere. I didn't even hear their footsteps. "What're you doing here, Sweetie?" One of them asked with a sly smile. I was totally baffled for their sudden appearance and my brain couldn't process any reply. I just blinked at them.

"Curious to see a freak, toots?" The red-headed guard asked. They both chuckled looking at each other as I stay silent. If they had little knowledge about my real identity then they wouldn't have dared to look at me.

"Curiosity killed the cat." The guard with light brown hair said. It was enough. First, they ruined my adventure and now they were provoking my tongue.

" _Homo sapiens_." I replied when the sarcastic department of my brain started to work again. They furrowed their brows in confusion, "The scientific name of human." I continued, " _Unfortunately_ , I belong to that species. I'm not a cat." They shared a glance before looking at me with a shocked expression.

...

His body felt stiff for staying into that straightjacket for one long hour. He had to endure this just two more days. Bracing his hands against his back, he straightened; a groan escaped his mouth as his bones snapped and popped.

He quickly licked the corner of his mouth and jumped on his bed. The excitement was visible in his body language as he thought about his freedom. Gotham had seen enough boring days; now it deserved some much-needed _fun_.

' _Gotham will again taste the chaos, Gotham will again witness the anarchy… Gotham will again need their Batman.'_ A low snicker escaped from him as he thought about this. The news about Batman's disappearance didn't escape him. He had his own ways to get the news of _his_ city. Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes; his left hand folded comfortably behind his head while the right one rested on his chest. His feet crossed at ankles as he tapped them together with an inaudible tune.

The tapping of his feet stopped abruptly and his eyes opened slowly when a soft 'click-clack' sound reached his ears. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out the sound in that empty hallway. He pushed the corner of his lips with his tongue as his ears received the sound. The sound was soft and careful. He frowned when the sound stopped suddenly. Few seconds passed and it was silent.

 _Click- Clack._

The sound started again. An evil smile slowly spread across his mangled lips when he recognised the sound. Someone was coming towards his cells and they were wearing _heeled shoes_. _It's a girl._ Without moving his head, the Joker's eyes rolled towards the small window of his door. He kept his eyes fixed there and waited patiently to welcome the guest.

He was aware of the presence of a man with Dr. Arkham when he stepped out of the therapy room. He caught a glimpse of Bruce Wayne but couldn't see any woman with him. Actually, Joker couldn't see her as Bruce's well-formed body and the guards blocked his view.

" _Hey, Miss"_ The Joker heard a guard addressed the visitor. He was right, it was a woman. _"What're you doing here, Sweetie?"_ the same man asked. But the visitor was silent.

" _Curious to see a freak, toots?"_ The other one asked. The Joker waited to hear some sort of excuse. His tongue again made a guest appearance to wet his lips. His eyes still fixed on that small window. But she didn't respond.

" _Curiosity killed the cat."_ the guard said and this time the lady answered.

" _Homo sapiens... The scientific name of human. Unfortunately, I belong to that species. I'm not a cat."_ A sweet female voice replied sarcastically and the Joker's brows rose with amusement. He expected the reply 'satisfaction brought it back.' But the woman surprised him with that unique reply. ' _She is smart.'_ Joker grinned. Now, he had to see her.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he padded towards the door to see her. But his eyes were welcomed by long wavy hair as the young woman's back was at the door. His tongue traced the inside of the iconic scar as his eyes roamed over her petite frame. Something in her left hand caught his eyes; it was glinting in the dim light of the hallway. Narrowing his eyes he saw it was a silver bracelet.

Leaning against the door he tried to see her face but failed. The guards didn't notice him. His gaze was fixed on that small woman and her next action made him burst into laughter.

...

The guards were shocked by my reply. They weren't expecting that kind of reply. They cautiously looked at me then the red-head said, "Ma'am, this is an asylum." They tried to justify themselves. How funny, when I was silent they were trying to intimidate me and when I gave them the right medicine their tone changed. But I wasn't done yet.

"Oh! Really," I feigned shock. "I thought it is _Disneyland_." I said with a heavy dose of sarcasm. "Look, I also have the ticket." I waved that visitor badge in front of their face and my comment received a cackle from that cell behind me.

"QUIET." The guard shouted and the laughter reduced to giggles. My eyes were wide from that laughter. My all wish to see a psychopath died on the spot. These things caught Bruce's attention and he noticed that I was not with him.

"What's going on? What are you doing here?" Bruce came to where I and those guards were standing.

"Miss Smith, you shouldn't be here." Dr. Arkham said.

"Let's go." Bruce said taking my wrist in his hand. I send a glare to those guards before we left that place. They ruined everything.

…

I was very much ashamed for behaving so badly with Bruce. He was still talking so nicely with me. Brother was right about him. He really was a nice person. Maybe that night he winked at me in a playful manner and I took it as a flirt. ' _Should I say sorry to him?'_ I thought. _'Yes, bitch, you should.'_ Again the good part of my brain replied me.

"Bruce," I grabbed his attention.

"Hm,"

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. Bruce removed his eyes from the street for a brief moment to look at me.

"For what?" he asked with a frown.

"For my rude behaviour," The way he treated me after all my bold comments, I was genuinely sorry. Bruce chuckled at that.

"You've never behaved rudely with me." Bruce said with a smile. "But I'm upset that you lied to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you sent back your driver." Bruce replied with a smirk. I was stunned by his statement. Bruce looked at me then turned his gaze back to the road."And did all the drama just because you wanted to go there." I was speechless. He was smarter than I thought. I didn't answer as my smile was confessing my deed.

"Okay, you caught me, Sherlock." I threw my hands in the air in defeat.

"I'm sorry but I've to tell this to Mr. Mayor." Bruce exclaimed and my eyes went wide.

"What... no?" I almost yelled.

"You disobeyed me." He said in a serious tone, "I told you to stay with me but you didn't listen."

"Please, Bruce. Don't tell my brother" I pleaded. He again looked at me breaking his gaze from the road.

"A bribe will help to keep my mouth shut."

"I don't have money to bribe a billionaire." I deadpanned.

"Bribe always doesn't mean money." he said huskily.

"Then?" I asked with a pointed look. If he was going to ask for a kiss, then I was ready to take back the _nice-man_ tag from him.

"A dinner at my place, tomorrow." he offered, looking at me.

"Deal." I agreed. Bruce's handsome face broke into a charming smile. Finally, we reached brother's apartment and before I stepped out of the car Bruce again reminded me about the dinner at his place.

...

I was welcomed in the apartment by a grinning brother. He returned early today. I didn't give him any attention and looked away, pretending that I was still angry with him over the phone number matter. But in reality, I wasn't.

"How was your day?" he asked but I didn't answer him. He snickered at my childish antics. "Not gonna talk to your old brother?" he asked again.

"I'm angry with you, so, don't talk to me," I said haughtily and started to head towards my room. Brother snickered at my response.

"Oh! Then who will eat all the chocolates I've bought?" bro stated and this made me stop in my track. I turned around with a dimpled grin and made my way to him. I was a greedy person and chocolate was my weakness and brother knew it.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you, Brother?" I said hugging him. He just laughed and patted my head affectionately. "Bruce has invited me for a dinner." I told him.

"Ah! A date." Brother teased. "And I was thinking you don't like him." he exclaimed. ' _No, it's a deal.'_ I thought.

"I never said I hate him. Plus someone told me to behave _civilly."_ I joked and we shared a laugh.

...

Roseline was happy, oblivious to the fact that she made the worst decision of her life by visiting Arkham asylum _._ This time she got herself the most feared criminal of Gotham, who was going to enter her life…very soon.

 **A/N: So the Joker is finally in the picture. Let me know how was the chapter. I really hope to hear from you guys about your thoughts. A review would be great. Until the next update.**

 **Happy Halloween. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Greetings dear readers. Thanks to all for reading this story. I'm really grateful for your favourites/follows and all the reviews. It encouraged me a lot. Thanks,** _ **PaulinaDragona, Cassie-011, LIV and Liam1094**_ **for your lovely reviews. Glad to know that you loved Roseline.**

 **I want to answer a question** _ **Cassie-011**_ **asked.** **Bruce didn't know it was the Joker. As you said, Bruce just knew it was someone unstable as there are so many dangerous patients reside in Arkham Asylum. And at that moment Bruce's priority was Rose's safety. Hopefully, that clears things up a bit, but if you still have any further questions, feel free to ask. :)**

 **I'm really happy that you guys liked Bruce and Roseline's interaction. There are also some beautiful moments between them in this chapter. Plus I've tried to add some funny conversation between Alfred and Bruce.**

 **There's going to be a lot of thing in this chapter. Pardon any typos.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and some random characters.**

 _ **Song suggestion: 'I want to spend my lifetime loving you' by Marc Anthony and Tina Arena.**_

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter: 7

Gravity affected my jaw when the elevator door opened revealing a stunning penthouse. If brother's apartment was lavish then I don't know how to describe Bruce's penthouse. Stepping out of the elevator I watched the room. Twelve feet long glass wall framed the room from all sides offering an amazing view of the was a flight of stairs at my right, which led to the upper floor. ' _Wow, duplex penthouse. Why don't bro own this type of place?'_

My thought was cut short when approaching footsteps reached my ears. I thought it was Bruce, but turning around I saw an old gentleman in a black tuxedo. "Good evening, Miss Garcia." He greeted me in a nice British accent, his face holding a warm smile. "I'm Alfred." He introduced himself.

"Hello, Mr. Alfred." I returned his friendly gesture. "Nice meeting you." I instantly liked this man. There was something very warm, very fatherly within him which I liked.

"The pleasure is all mines." He said politely, "Master Bruce often talks about you."

"You sure it's me he talks about?" Alfred was so friendly that I didn't hesitate to joke about Bruce's playboy personality in front of him. Plus if Bruce shared things with him then they were probably very close. Alfred chuckled at my reply.

"Well, he said he had never seen someone like you." Alfred replied.

"That's because I don't have any twin sister." I replied playfully and Alfred laughed wholeheartedly at this.

"You speak so well, Miss Garcia." He remarked between his chuckles. "Please have a seat. Sir will be here at any moment." Alfred exclaimed looking up at the staircase. I assumed _prince Charming's_ room was on the upper floor.

Alfred left leaving me alone in that ridiculously huge living room. Sitting on a nearby couch I admired the palace of glass. My body straightened automatically when I saw a balcony. The sofa failed to hold me in place as the balcony beckoned me.

I pushed opened the glass door and stepped out into the full moon night. Cool night breeze found its way through my hair and blew them into my face. Smiling to myself I made my way to the edge of the balcony.

"Wow." I whispered. At night Gotham was a treat for eyes. The lights of the skyscrapers outshined the stars. I couldn't control the ever-growing smile on my face. I really wished brother's apartment had a balcony like this. Then I didn't have to sit on the windowsill to kill my boredom.

Holding the railing tightly I stood on my tiptoe and leaned forward to look at the street below. Bruce's penthouse was the topmost apartment of the building and the running cars on the street looked like toy cars from that height. "Whoa. It's too high." A whistle left my mouth.

"Yes, it's too high." I was startled when a strong hand grabbed my upper arm and moved me away from the edge of the balcony. The hold was firm yet gentle. Bruce was so silent that I didn't even notice when he came. Geez, he probably heard me whistling.

"Mayor's apartment doesn't offer this wonderful view." I said removing my arm from his grip with extreme gentleness, careful not to disrespect his gesture. "You really have a nice place, Mr. Wa… Bruce." I corrected myself. He smiled tucking his hands in his pant pocket. His dark hair slicked back with perfection, a white shirt under a black Armani suit adored his perfectly sculpted body. _'Is the moonlight creating an illusion or he is looking extra handsome tonight.'_ I wondered and realised why women fell for him. ' _Not me.'_ I thought haughtily.

"At first I thought you won't come." He exclaimed. Really! He thought I would turn against my word. I knew that Bruce wasn't going to tell brother about my asylum adventure. I accepted his invitation just to show my gratitude towards him. I couldn't forget how he assured my safety in that nuthouse.

"Well, someone wanted a bribe." I retorted playfully.

"Bribe!" He repeated then shook his head 'no'. "I wanted to release a captured princess." My ears caught the sudden change in his voice. "You know, she spends her days in her brother's castle. I don't like that." He finished looking deep in my eyes. Honey was dripping from his voice indicating pure, unadulterated flirt. He took a step closer to me but maintained a comfortable distance. I cocked a brow at this. ' _And Prince of Gotham thinks let's flirt with this princess. Nice try, but this isn't going to work on me.'_ I thought before replying him with perfect words.

"You're a man with a big heart." I complimented with a sweet smile. Few strands of hair stuck on my lips when another wave of cool breeze played with them. I removed them using my little finger. Bruce shifted his gaze to follow that movement before looking back into my brown orbs. "That's the reason so many women reside there." I finished. Bruce was a smart man. He understood that I indirectly called him a playboy. His brows rose at this statement.

"Really, you think about me like this?" He questioned with an amused smirk. His voice was low.

"I don't have time to think about you." I countered sweetly. There was a slight haughtiness in my tone.

"Ouch." The word left his mouth with extreme softness. That amused smirk on his face didn't seem to go. His chocolate brown eyes flicked from my one eyes to another trying to read my mind. Our staring contest ended when someone cleared their throat. It was Alfred. His lips were pressed together in a way as if he was trying to hold his laughter. He probably witnessed our little bantering episode.

"Dinner is served, sir."

...

After dinner, Bruce insisted to drop me at home. I didn't object as I had no intention to hire a cab at this time of night. I don't know why but I never found a taxi when I needed them. Plus brother really trusted Bruce as he didn't call me. Otherwise, my phone would've exploded from his phone calls.

It was a little cold outside and I cursed myself for wearing a short sleeve dress. Goosebumps formed on my skin and I rubbed my arms to generate some heat. ' _A sneezing episode is waiting.'_ I thought bitterly and right then warmth embraced me. It was Bruce, who covered my small frame with his suit.

It was hard for me to understand this man. Sometimes he was a rich, young playboy, who never left a chance to flirt and show his ' _I'm Bruce Wayne'_ egotism. And sometimes he was a completely different man. I didn't know which one was his real side. It was like two different men captured in a single body.

"Thanks." I said softly. The suit came with his body heat and a hypnotising smell of his cologne. ' _No doubt this scent is going to linger on my skin_.' I thought and felt my cheeks flooded with blood.

Sitting inside the car, I secured my hands on my lap. The cologne continued to fill my senses and I didn't dare to look at him when he got inside the car. Bruce also didn't say anything, but the disaster happened when he turned on the music to kill the silence.

" _Moon so bright night so fine  
Keep your heart here with mine  
Life's a dream we are dreaming…"_

The most handsome man in the town was sitting with me, I was wearing his suit and now this beautiful romantic song. And to add more spice to the situation, Bruce threw a glance at me. My bottom lip slowly found its place between my teeth as I tried hard to find wrinkles on my dark green dress. I didn't need a mirror to confirm the colour of my cheeks. ' _Forget the world and enjoy the song'_ I suggested to myself and closed my eyes trying to think that I was sitting alone in my room.

" _Race the moon catch the wind  
Ride the night to the end  
Seize the day stand up for the light._

 _I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do. _

_Heroes rise, heroes fall  
Rise again, win it all  
In your heart, can't you feel the glory..."_

I tore through my mind trying to find the name of the movie. _The Mask of Zorro._ The name suddenly popped into my mind and my lips curled upwards into a small smile. This reminded me of someone. _The Batman_. There were so many things common between Batman and Zorro; both were masked outlaws dressed in all black and had that beautiful cape. The difference was Zorro was flamboyant while Batman was sombre.

" _Don't be afraid. I mean you no harm."_ These were the exact words he said to me that night. His voice was so frightening, but his words were so assuring. How could such a man be a murderer? I didn't care what people believed. For me the truth was Batman saved my life.

…

Breaking his gaze from the road Bruce looked at Roseline. Her eyes were closed and she looked serene. A soft curl rested at the corner of her left eye, a gentle smile placed on her face. Her crystal earrings glistened whenever the street-light fell on it. But suddenly the smile was gone and she wrinkled her brows. Bruce was fast to react as he looked away when she opened her eyes.

…

' _Who's the wealthiest man in Gotham?'_ My brows wrinkled as I continued to compare Batman with Zorro. The moment this question crossed my mind, my eyes snapped open and head slowly turned to look at Bruce.

His eyes were fixed on the road as he didn't realise that a _great detective_ was trying to find out Batman's true identity and he was currently on the radar. I narrowed my eyes at him trying to imagine him with Batman's mask.

' _You are the stupidest creature in this galaxy.'_ My brain scolded me for suspecting Bruce as Batman. I mean Bruce Wayne, the business tycoon was secretly a vigilante? I wanted to laugh at my own stupidity. When my detective skill failed, I removed my eyes from him.

By the time we reached my current residence, I felt sleepy. Both my tummy and taste buds were happy from the food and I just wanted to go inside, throw the heels, get into a comfy PJ and bury my head in the pillow. Undoubtedly the song was going to play in my head.

Bruce helped me to get out of his car. The moment I stepped out, something grabbed my attention. A very old car was parked several meters away from us. It was not the first time I spotted that car. I often sat on my windowsill and had seen that car two times before, but never saw anyone getting in or out of it. I just couldn't understand what an old car was doing in a place like that. I mean in a place where people had luxury cars, an old car seemed pretty odd. And strangely I saw it only at night.

"I'm talking to you, Rose."

"Huh." I didn't realise that Bruce was saying something.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Nothing…just felt like someone is watching." I replied quietly. I didn't tell him that I suspected a car because it was old.

I furrowed my brows when Bruce looked up at the sky and when he looked back at me there was a pleasant smile on his face. "It's the moon…admiring you." He complimented. A funny reply instantly formed in my brain.

"I think it's telling me to leave before you turn into a werewolf." he laughed wholeheartedly at my reply.

Bruce finally decided to bid me good night. I waited until he got inside the car and drove away. Pulling the suit closer to my body I saw the retreating form of the car. _Wait… his suit._ My eyes went wide when I looked down. His suit was still hugging me. I forgot to return it. "Bruce Wayne doesn't care for one suit." Sighing I got inside the apartment building.

…

"She's such a lovely lady." Alfred remarked. He really liked Roseline's jovial personality. It didn't get unnoticed by him how much Bruce enjoyed her company as the smile wasn't ready to leave his face. Bruce opened his mouth say something but closed it immediately fearing Alfred would again start _that type_ of conversation. He just cleared his throat and concentrated on his shirt buttons. "She liked this place." Alfred continued. "You have to think about this, sir."

"About what?" Bruce asked innocently.

"You should make some _arrangements_ so that she can stay here…permanently." Bruce's hand stopped on the last button. He closed his eyes when he realised the old man trapped him again. No matter how much he tried, Alfred somehow found a way to bring the topic. He clearly understood his loyal butler's indication. Alfred always wanted a family for Bruce. And in his opinion, Roseline and Bruce were made for each other.

"Tell me about your arrangements for the party." Bruce tried to change the subject. His birthday was coming and he was going to throw a grand party for this occasion. He tossed his white shirt carelessly on the bed before picking up a black T-Shirt.

"Everything is done, sir. The fire brigade will be ready on the spot." Alfred teased. Bruce looked at him while his hands were busy correcting the inside out T-shirt. Alfred was used to with that kind of look. But it didn't stop him to tease his master Wayne as he continued. "Should I send an invitation card to the mayor's residence or you're going to invite personally?" The T-shirt had crossed only halfway and it stopped. Slowly turning his head Bruce stared at the old man. Alfred didn't even mention Roseline's name but his indication was as clear as daylight.

"You're picking nocturnal behaviour like me, Alfred." Bruce said, pulling down the T-shirt to cover his bare torso. It was his way to say 'good night.'

"Good night, sir." Alfred snickered.

…

 **Next day at Arkham Asylum**

The Joker turned to look at the door when someone opened it. One guard entered into the cell with a pair of handcuff while another one stood outside. The Joker raised his brows at this.

"No, uh, straightjacket or shackles, hm?" He asked touching the corner of his mouth with his tongue. His eyes narrowed at the guards in a way as if they had some serious conspiracy against him.

"You're permitted to have lunch with others." The guard replied in a gruff voice trying to sound dangerous. After the Joker attacked a man a few weeks ago he had been provided meals in his own cell. But he became surprisingly calm these days and the asylum authority granted him to join others.

"Oh!" Placing a hand on his chest the Joker feigned a shock. "I'm honored." He gave his head a light shake to emphasise his statement. The guard scowled and moved closer to the Joker. He almost jumped in his place when the Joker raised his hands all of a sudden. The guard outside the cell took the taser gun in his hand after seeing this. The Joker tried to hold his snicker but failed.

"No funny business." Glaring at him the guard cuffed his hand and gave it a harsh tug.

"Don't say this to me." The Joker retorted. "I'm the Joker." The guard sneered pulling the handcuffed man out of his cell.

…

Yelling turned into whispers upon his arrival. The Joker smirked at that. He liked it when others showed him respect because respect comes with fear. The guards urged him towards a table. The Joker was granted with a table all for himself. Nobody dared to sit with this man at the same table. The guard cuffed his left hand to the table so the Joker's right hand was free for eating purpose.

Sinking in his chair the Joker scanned the room. He licked his bottom lip while drumming his fingers impatiently on the table. His feet jerked up and down with excitement. The excitement increased when a man came with a plate of food.

The man looked at the guards then looked at the cuffed man. "Special meal." he whispered placing the plate on the table. Without moving his head, the Joker looked at the plate then back at the man. His mangled lips slowly transformed into a mysterious smile. The man left the table immediately to avoid any type of suspicion.

The Joker pulled the plate closer. It was that same food he ate every day, but it was _special_ today. A guard walked past his table and looked at him. He missed the mysterious gleam in his dark eyes.

The Joker wasn't interested in the food at all, but he had to eat. When he was almost done, his eyes darted around the room to see the placement of the guards. Nobody was paying attention to him as they were chatting with each other. "Time for the desser _ **t**_." He muttered to himself and slipped his hand under the plate. When he drew back his hand, there was a small paper between his fingers. His eyes again scanned the room before unfolding the paper.

' **Mobs trying to rise in power.** _ **'**_ He read the letters written in blue ink. His body shook as he giggled silently. ' _I've to pay a special visit to my old pals_.' He thought before reading the next sentence.

' _ **No news of Batman'**_ The Joker was very disappointed as there was still no news of his favourite nocturnal creature. This info made him frown. But that frown disappeared when he ran his eyes along the last item. His brows rose to its extreme point. It was a cherry on top.

' **Mayor Garcia has a sister. Saw her with Bruce Wayne.'** He straightened in his seat after reading this. ' _My, my, the mayor never told me'._ He laughed inwardly at his own joke.

A sudden movement diverted his attention from his _newspaper_. A guard was slowly coming towards his table. The Joker's hand immediately transformed into a fist, the paper crumpled in his tight grip. He had to discard it before the guard caught him. His tongue glided over the upper row of teeth before he shoved the paper ball in his mouth. The guard stopped just in front of his table and watched the Joker chewing the _food_. He cocked a brow and looked at his plate.

"Enjoyed your meal?" The guard asked sarcastically.

" _Delicious-ah."_ the Joker replied after he swallowed the paper. The guard eyed him cautiously but didn't understand the hidden meaning of his word.

The information the Joker had just _swallowed,_ was now processing in his brain. The news of the mayor having a sister caught his attention. If the Joker could remember properly, he heard that Mayor Garcia had no close relatives. He had a wife, who was killed by the mobs. Anthony Garcia was one of those men who was working against the crime lords and his wife paid for his righteousness. If the news about his sister was true then Garcia was a smart man that he hid her for so long.

The Joker narrowed his eyes in thought when something struck him suddenly. The letter said mayor's sister had been seen with Wayne. Yesterday he saw that lady outside his cell, she was also with Bruce Wayne. _Was she mayors' sister_? He had to find out.

…

Kevin, the young guard paced the empty hallway restlessly. He looked inside when he passed the Joker's cell. Licking his dry lips he swallowed as his eyes lingered on the prisoner. A sound of approaching footsteps startled him. It was the orderly, who was appointed for the Joker.

"Hey, man." The orderly greeted cheerfully. Kevin gave him a tight-lipped smile and punched the numbers to open the cell. The door opened revealing the sleeping figure of the Joker. The orderly furrowed his brows in confusion. _Strange._ He never fell asleep without taking his meds _._ "Time for your meds." the orderly cried stepping inside the cell. The Joker didn't show any sign to wake up, he didn't even stir.

Moving closer to the Joker,the orderly tilted his head to see hisface. His eyes lingered on Joker's gruesome scar before he looked up to discover Joker's eyes were closed. "Wake up, man." He said again, but the Joker showed no movement. ' _What the hell?'_ He thought and stretched his hand near the Joker'snose to feel his breathing. He frowned when he didn't feel his breath.

The orderly then did the mistake. As he placed his hand on Joker's neck to feel the pulse, he jolted up. Before a scream escaped his mouth the Joker snapped his neck with a swift movement.

Kevin watched with horror as the dead body fell on the floor with a dull thud. The Joker smacked his lips looking at the lifeless body of the orderly. He clenched and unclenched his fists, adrenalin was running through his veins like fire. His brown orbs then shifted to the trembling guard before him.

Kevin swallowed thickly. "Hurry up." he urged looking out into the hallway to make sure nobody was there. He wanted the Joker to leave the asylum before the other guard, Bob showed up. The Joker crouched beside the dead body and started to switch his Asylum uniform with the dead man's scrub.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice made Kevin jump out of his skin. Turning around he found Bob standing at the doorway. Bob was the same guard who was stationed outside the elevator when Bruce and Roseline visited the asylum.

Bob looked down at the dead body, then at the Joker, then at Kevin. Kevin didn't know what to do as Bob found him helping a criminal. He was surely in trouble now. Perplexed, he looked at the Joker and found him looking directly at Bob.

Kevin's heartbeat quickened when Bob pulled out a small revolver. But the next thing shocked him to no extent. Bob tossed the revolver towards the Joker, who caught it without fumbling. "I missed the action." Bob remarked looking at the dead orderly. The Joker inspected the gun. It was exactly how he wanted. The silencer was securely attached to the barrel.

' _Exactly how many people are working for this clown?"_ Kevin thought to himself. Like him, Bob was also paid-off. The Joker covered his scarred mouth with a mask he found in the pant. His hair lost its greenish tint a long time ago and now it had its natural dirty blond shade.

"You sure they won't suspect me?" Kevin asked the Joker. The suppressor did its job perfectly as his question was answered by a bullet. The Joker didn't even need to look at him to shot directly in his chest.

"Now you're out of suspicion." he muttered tucking the gun in the pant pocket. He stepped out of the cell and moved toward the elevator. Bob threw a last glance at Kevin's body before following the Joker.

"We will move from the back door. Your _chariot_ is ready there." Bob informed, but the Joker's mind was somewhere else.

The coast was clear for them when the elevator door slid open. Bob looked back and forth to make sure no guard was there at the moment. Looking at the Joker he nodded and started to move towards the back door. But the Joker headed to the reception area. Bob was shocked by his action. He quickly approached the Joker to see what he was doing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bob hissed looking around themselves. The Joker didn't reply as he took the visitor record book and started to flip through the pages. He finally found what he was looking for.

His tongue caressed the scar, his brown eyes calmly reading the names of the visitors. His eyes stopped at one name. _Bruce Wayne. Yeah…you came here with Brucey boy._ His eyes twinkled in a devilish anticipation when he saw the name next to Bruce Wayne.

"Elizabeth Smith…" He murmured tapping his index finger on the name. Bob frowned looking between the Joker and the record book. "Age 24… eyes brown…" The Joker soaked all the information. His scarred mouth twitched upwards into an evil smirk but it soon transformed into a frown when the realisation hit him. _'Smith…not Garcia?'_ He suddenly remembered Dr. Arkham also addressing her by Miss Smith.

"Hey, Bob, have you seen Kevin?" The Joker's thought cut short by a voice. His brown eyes turned pitch-black when a new guard arrived there. Bob's back stiffened at the question.

"Yeah… he was… he is guarding the Joker's cell." Bob corrected himself. He just prayed that his colleague doesn't want to meet Kevin. "Um… I'll join him within a minute. You can tell me if you've something to say." Bob stated. His heartbeat was wild and his throat was dry.

"It can wait." The guard shrugged then looked at the Joker. He failed to notice that the scrub was so short to the orderly's actual height. "What you guys are doing here?" He asked. The Joker slowly moved his hand to retrieve the gun, but Bob managed the situation.

"Um… Dr. Arkham gave me a work." Bob came up with a lie then looked at the man beside him. The Joker's hand rested in his pocket, the handle of the gun was in his vice grip. If the guard asked one more question then he was ready to spend another bullet. But the guard seemed satisfied with the answer as he nodded and left. Bob sighed in relief before looking back at the Joker. "For heaven's sake, what do you want from this thing?" Bob whispered impatiently.

"It's a goldmine." The Joker replied motioning to the visitor book. Bob didn't understand the underlying meaning and he didn't want to. He would be out of Gotham before the news reached to the cops. The Joker threw the record book on the desk after he memorized the phone number of that Elizabeth Smith.

Stepping out of the back door he removed the mask to inhale the fresh air. It was easier than he thought. Just two men were killed in the process. He licked his lips and shook his head back and forth. His already messy hair turned messier in the process. Hisvacation was finally over, now it's time to go back to _work_.

As Bob informed him a car was parked outside. The Joker took the passenger seat while Bob took the driver seat. "Where to?" Bob asked. The Joker gave him an address somewhere in the narrows.

By the time they reached to the address, it was late at night. The car pulled over in front of a dingy looking apartment building. Bob lowered his head to look at the building through the window. "You live here?" he questioned. The Joker didn't reply as he was busy with the gun. After one year he was enjoying that familiar heaviness of the metal. He clicked open the cylinder and counted the bullets, all the while humming tunelessly.

"Four." he muttered to himself. Bob raised a brow at this and looked at the cylinder. _'This man is really crazy'_ he thought. Five bullets were clearly visible in the chambers.

"Five bullets. Where did you learn to count, man? " Bob scoffed. The Joker looked at him then back at the gun. Licking his lips he clicked shut the cylinder and pulled back the hammer. Bob didn't get the time to react as he already got a hole in his head.

"Now it's four-ah." The Joker said to the dead body before stepping out of the vehicle. It had only been an hour he escaped from that madhouse and three already dead. _'Many are standing in the queue for their turn.'_ He thought evilly.

…

Daniel was woken up by a knock on his door. He ignored it and snuggled in the pillow. Profanity stormed in his mind when he again heard a knock, this time with more force. Whoever it was, they were growing impatient. Daniel turned on the light with a frustrated groan.

He rubbed his eyes before slipping his hand under the pillow. His hand re-emerged with a gun. Swinging his legs over the edge of his bed, he headed towards the front door.

His brows wrinkled when he looked through the peephole. A tall man was standing outside, his head was bowed so Daniel couldn't see his face. But from his clothes, he looked like hospital stuff. Daniel wondered why a hospital stuff was banging his door. Daniel's eyes went wide when the man looked up.

"Boss!" he whispered in disbelief. He quickly shoved the gun in his pocket and opened the door.

"You've taken too much _tiiime_ , Danny boy." the Joker drawled pushing Daniel's chest to enter inside the apartment. Daniel stumbled backwards in the process.

"Boss! I didn't know that you were planning to escape tonight." Daniel stated. The Joker didn't reply as he lazily strolled in the living area. Kicking a chair out of his way he sat on the beaten-up couch and tossed the revolver beside him. Daniel peeked out to make sure nobody watched his boss coming here. "You got the news, boss?" he asked in a low voice.

"You informed me about, uh, mayor's sister." Joker said, sinking in the couch, spreading his arms over the backrest.

"Yeah, Boss. Bruce Wayne is probably dating her." Daniel informed closing the door silently. The Joker looked around the room in a way as if he wasn't listening to the man. In reality, his ears were as perky as a predator. "And the mayor is super protective of his sister." The Joker finally looked at Daniel at this information. A devilish smile spread on his mangled lips, his tongue slowly glided over the bottom lip. Now he wanted to clear something. He wanted to match her with the visitor at Arkham Asylum.

"And she has, uh, dark hair?" he asked.

"How do you know, boss?" Daniel questioned back and instantly regretted when the Joker's eyes turned darker. Daniel had been working with the clown for a very long time and he was lucky that he was still breathing the oxygen. The Joker was renowned for his unpredictable nature. "Um… yeah… she has dark and… um…long hair." Daniel stammered.

The Joker clicked his tongue and snapped his finger at the same time. "Matched-ah." He was almost assured that the woman in the asylum was the mayor's sister. _'She must have given wrong information.'_ He thought mentally then shot order to his man. "Listen, I want her full history."

"Okay, boss." Daniel nodded firmly. "Anything else you want me to do?" He asked.

"Smar _ **t**_ boy." the Joker drawled. "Someone is waiting in the car." he said with a toothy grin. Daniel then noticed how much his appearance changed in one year. His teeth weren't yellow anymore and his hair wasn't greasy. He looked pretty clean overall.

' _His Arkham trip wasn't that bad.'_ Daniel thought then brushed off these thoughts. He had too many works in hand and the Joker didn't like laziness. Gathering info about this royal girl wasn't an easy job. But for now, he had to remove a dead body from the car. Nodding to his boss he finally left the room.

The Joker stared at the spot where Daniel had been a moment ago. His mind was now focused on one thing…the mayor's sister. He failed to kill the mayor, but what would mayor do if the Joker kills his precious little sister, the person the mayor had been protecting from bad would definitely force Batman to come into the spotlight again and for the Joker it would be like Back with the bang.

 **A/N: So, it was the chapter. Hope I did it well. Let me know what you think. Until next update dear readers. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Greetings, dear readers. Thanks to every single person who has read, followed, favorited and reviewed.

 **Cassie-011:** We all know that the Joker is extremely unpredictable. Right now he's thinking of killing her, but he might change his plan. Rose is intelligent and pretty. Let see how this affects him! :)

 **Liam1094:** So glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you're enjoying the chemistry between Bruce and Rose! :)

Enjoy the new chapter, dear readers! :)

* * *

Chapter: 8

A soft groan escaped my mouth as I tried to block the sound of the ringing phone. Last night I was watching a movie and ended up falling asleep on the sofa. Pulling the blanket closer to my chin I nestled my head in the cushions. The device rang a few more times, then stopped as the owner received the call.

"Yeah, Gordon," brother answered. He was in his room, but his voice was under my hearing zone. Part of the conversation reached my ears as I shifted between consciousness and unconsciousness. "...they'll fight tooth and nail to save their empire," I heard him saying. After some more discussion bro asked, "Any news on him?" The sleep was gone immediately and my hearing organs were strained for _eavesdrop mission_. "Do whatever you want, Gordon. I just want him back at Arkham." he stated in a firm voice.

Recently a loony escaped from Arkham Asylum, and the moment Gordon informed it to my brother, he declared _stay in your room_ decision _._ I didn't waste my time on The Gotham Times to find out who escaped, _none of my business,_ but according to my overprotective brother, this man was Gotham's most dangerous criminal. So I had to forget that there was an entire world existed outside this apartment. _Someone please tell my brother the criminal doesn't know anything about me._

"Meet me at my office," It was the indication the conversation was finally over. My ears received all important _data_ and from this I was getting a vibe that some good news was coming for me. I pretended to be asleep when brother came in the living room.

"Wake up, kiddo," he called. He didn't know his sister was already wide awake and waiting for her ticket to go out.

"Hm."

"Listen, I'll be very late today, okay," he informed. The volcano of joy erupted in my heart. _Very late…why this is sounding so good?_ A grin tried its best to appear on my face, but I controlled it. His tight packed schedule meant plenty of time for me to stroll down the streets of Gotham. I wasn't going to sit in my room just because some petty criminal escaped from that Dracula mansion. As if brother sensed my rebelliousthoughtbecause he asked, "Are you planning on going out?"

"Of course not," I replied groggily, without opening my eyes.

"Good... and you're not going to open the door to the strangers," he added. It was the brand new addition to his _rule book_.

"Of course not," I mumbled again, my eyes still closed.

"Are you paying attention to what I'm saying?" he asked when he noticed this.

"Of course not." The truth was revealed. Five seconds passed in silence, then a giggle escaped my mouth. Opening my eyes, I looked at the man, who was looking at me with a serious face and a raised brow.

"It's not funny," he said in a serious tone as I sat up. "An extremely dangerous man is on the loose," _Dangerous, my butt._ I thought. Bro always tried to scare me by saying this kind of things. I was waiting for the day when he would claim a dragonfly as a fire-spitting dragon, just to scare me.

"Don't open the door to anyone." he warned again.

"Not even if it's you standing outside? I giggled and he smiled a little.

"Take care," he smiled, placing a fatherly hand on my head.

As soon as he was gone, I jumped up from the sofa, throwing punches in the air. "Roseline's day out," I sprinted into my room to get ready for my _excursion._

…

The newspaper was sprawled on the table, the articles carrying the news of _his discharge_ and police assuring peoples' safety. Some of the news articles went to a different level, claiming that he left Gotham. _Ninnies,_ the Joker chuckled darkly.

He tossed the newspaper on the table and swept back some of his wavy green hair out of his face. The disappointment was clear on his painted face as there was no news on _him..._ the Batboy. One year, one year had passed and there was no _confirmed_ sighting of him.

The Joker felt a grin spreading over his features as he remembered his _interview_ with the dark knight in Gordon's cage. "… _they'll cast you out like a leper,"_ he recalled saying this to his nemesis. And he was right. The people of Gotham city didn't know the dark Knight had taken the fall for their _glorious_ white knight. Everyone believed Batman killed Harvey Dent. _Believe, what a complicated word, it hides the 'lie' so beautifully._ The Joker thought.

Leaning back in the chair, he stretched his long legs and crossed them at the ankles. He licked his lips as his hand found its way into his suit pocket. It emerged with a small knife and a _pencil_. His twisted mind was travelling in different directions while the knife sharpened the _magic prop_. Pencil shaves fell on his lap as he glided the edge of the knife against the wooden surface.

A soft knock on the door made him stop his _artwork,_ his brown eyes lifted from the pencil. "Come in," he ordered in a sing song voice. Two men stepped into the room. The Joker gave them a job to find out the new crime lord of Gotham. He raised his brows as he waited for them to spill whatever they had in store.

"Boss, it's Vincenzo Maroni," One of them informed. The Joker again went back to his artwork as he listened to the man. "He's brother of Sal Maroni. He has taken over after Sally's sudden disappearance," the man added. The knife stopped at this information and the Joker looked at the man. "They're trying… " the man stopped mid-sentence when Daniel entered the room with a young man. The Joker's gaze shifted at him and his dark eyes gleamed with a sick pleasure. He knew Daniel brought news of _her._ He straightened in his chair, his heart pounding wildly in his chest with a devilish excitement.

"Boss, he has information," Daniel said, motioning to the young man with him.

"Vomit," the clown ordered.

"Roseline…" the young man began, "Roseline Elizabeth Garcia."

At this information the Joker suddenly burst into wild cackles. The man stopped abruptly, watching the Joker laughing. His henchmen looked at each other in confusion, wondering what the clown found so funny in the name. "Elizabeth," Joker murmured as his laughter transformed into low chuckles. He recalled the name in the visitor record book. _Elizabeth Smith_. Everything was now crystal clear. The woman at Arkham Asylum was none other than the mayor's sister. For whatever reason, she didn't disclose her identity and provided her middle name with a false surname.

"Speak up… speak up, speak up, speak up-ah," the Joker waved the knife indicating to continue with the information. The man swallowed before continuing.

"Um, age twenty four. Daddy was a soldier, mommy was teacher." he informed. The Joker's full attention was on the informer. "They're basically from a small town, a few miles away from Gotham." the man continued. "After their death she was sent to London. She was only 15 at that time. This is the first time she's in Gotham."

"What's her name again?" the Joker questioned, putting the sharp pencil back into the pocket.

"Roseline."

"Rose- _leeen,_ " he drawled, tasting the name in his tongue. His gloved finger traced the sharp edge of the knife, his wicked mind imagining every possible way to kill this girl. _Are you a delicate flower or a rose with thorns?_ He thought, running his tongue over his scarred, red painted lips. His thought cut short when the man cleared his throat.

"Boss, I've got real trouble to get this information," he said. The Joker furrowed his brows together as he waited for him to complete. "So I was thinking . . ." the man rubbed his palms together. "I mean, if you… um… boost my pay."

"Oh, why not," the Joker nodded his head in agreement and shoved the knife into the suit pocket. The man pursed his lips, suppressing an excited grin as he waited for his reward.

 _BANG_

Daniel and other men present in the room jumped out of their skin at the loud noise of the gunshot. The man who had just fed the Joker with the information laid lifeless on the floor; blood started to pool around him. Nobody was expecting this. The Joker seemed so satisfied, then again, he was an extremely unpredictable man. No one could predict his next move.

The Joker licked his lips, his hand still stretched outwards, the gun hot and smoking in his hand.

"Anyone else wants, uh, _pay_ _boos_ _ **t**_?" he waved his gunned hand, looking at the men who brought news about the mob. His henchmen shook their head 'no'. Obviously they didn't want this type of _promotion_. "Hm," the Joker hummed and stood up, pushing the chair back from the table; the wooden chair screeched against the ground in the process.

His men relaxed visibly watching the gun disappearing inside the ominous purple suit. The Joker brushed the pencil shaves off his cloth, then adjusted his suit as he prepared himself to leave.

"Clean the mess," he ordered, his voice was a low growl as he walked past them, stepping over the dead body lying on the floor.

…

Adjusting my long pony, I slowly walked down the wet sidewalk. This morning a cloud had refreshed the city with a shower, but now the sun was radiating its golden rays. The weather brought a pleasant smile on my lips.

The smile vanished as I rounded a corner and spotted a group of men sitting on the hood of the car, laughing and smoking. A chorus of wolf whistles emerged followed by catcalls. "Hey, Rapunzel," one of them tried to grab my attention. Ignorance was my weapon as I continued to walk, holding my head high. Some more comments were directed at me and were replied with silence. They eventually gave up.

I strolled through streets after streets, alley after alley like a nomadic, then finally I emerged onto a desolated street. There was no hustle and bustle of the city; this area was calm and quiet. Old apartment buildings lined up on both sides of the streets. A flock of pigeons was eating something off the pavement, my sudden appearance startled them and they flew off avoiding any potential danger. The flapping sound of the wings accompanied by their low grunting noise composed an eerie music.

The sidewalk glistened under the bright sunlight; it was grey like granite as it was still wet from the morning rain. I took careful steps, avoiding the puddles. The heels clicked against the hard pavement announcing my presence in that lonely street. A gentle sigh left my mouth as I walked, my left thumb hooked in the belt loops while my right hand slipped inside the jeans pocket. _Shit._ I cursed under my breath looking down at the pocket. My hand only felt the green papers inside, it was missing something... my phone. I forgot my phone at home.

"Um, excuse me, miss," A male voice startled me. My head shot up to look at the owner. Two men were coming in my direction; one of them was dressed in a biker jacket, black T-shirt, blue ripped jeans; his hands clad in fingerless gloves. The other one had tattoos on his neck. My system automatically switched into defensive mode.

"Actually, we're kinda puzzled," the biker guy began, "Do you know where this address is?" he asked, pulling out a small paper from his jeans pocket.

"I'm very sorry, but I can not help you," I replied without looking at the paper. I had a sinking feeling these dudes weren't really needed help with the address. "I'm new in Gotham," I gave them an apologetic look and tried to get past them. I didn't want to linger in that lonely area with these rowdy looking men. But the tattoo guy's arm shot up, blocking my way.

"Perhaps you know the way to the city hall," he almost purred. An unknown fear started to consume my heart at this sudden statement.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry, don't know that either," I replied sharply and lowered my head to walk away from under his stretched arm.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" the biker guy immediately captured my wrist, "Not so fast . . . Ms Roseline Garcia." For a minute I forgot how to breathe. They knew who I was that's why they mentioned the city hall. My sixth sense was right about them; they were up to something. "Come with us, boss wants to meet you," he demanded. They were two, and I could easily tackle them with all my self defense knowledge. Adrenaline was released into my system and my hands curled into balls.

"Tell him to make an appointment first," I shot back, kneeing the man's groin. He let go of my wrist and stepped back, holding his precious _walnut_.

My sudden action caught them totally off guard, but the tattoo man was fast to react as he charged at me. I ducked swiftly out of the way of his right hook. He stumbled forward as he missed his target. His confused state gave me an opportunity to deliver a hard kick in his gut. He doubled over. I didn't stop as I grabbed a fistful of his hair and kneed him directly in the face. This earned me a scream. I let go of his hair and he collapsed on the ground, covering his bloody mouth.

The biker guy somehow recovered from the previous attack and tried to gain control over me. A hard uppercut was delivered under his chin followed by a calculated strike in his Adam's apple. It wouldn't kill him, but it would cause him some damage.

I watched as both of them groaned in pain, lying on the ground. _And brother thinks I'm delicate._ I thought proudly. But that moment of pride was short lived as an SUV pulled up in front of me. The door opened and a huge man stepped out of it. By huge I mean _huge_. He was about 6'5" tall and had this muscular body.

"Playtime's over, kitty," he growled.

 _Run, dumbo,_ my brain screamed and I followed the order. Fighting was not an option. I had no chance in front of this _Godzilla._

I ran.

The footsteps grew closer behind me. Unfortunately, my high heels betrayed me as I felt a strong arm around my tiny waistline. The earth was vanished from under my feet and I was lifted off the ground.

"You filthy animal, let mfft…" the sentence transformed into an alien language as Godzilla man covered my mouth with his big hand. Leg thrashing and clawing his rock solid arms didn't cause any harm. When he neared the SUV, I spotted another man sitting inside. I put my legs on the edge of the car and pushed my body backwards, avoiding to go inside.

"Don't make it difficult for you," the Godzilla man growled in my ear. _I'm making it difficult for you,_ I thought and jerked my head back. A painful grunt erupted when my head collided with his mouth. The other man noticed this and grabbed my legs, pulling me inside the car. All my struggles and fight ceased when a cold barrel was pressed on my temple.

"Make a noise and. . ." the man present in the car pressed the barrel hard to complete his sentence.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. A group of men abducted me in broad daylight and nobody had a little knowledge of this. This is what happen when you ignore your elders' advice.

The Godzilla man produced a zip tie, and thankfully he didn't tie my wrists behind my back; I wanted them in front of me. Darkness fell upon my sight as they blindfolded me. _You're in big trouble, Rose,_ I said to myself. It was clear I was kidnapped just because my brother held the mayor's position and they wanted to use me for the negotiation. No doubt things would get nasty. What if they demand something which could ruin brother's image? _No, no, I've to get out of this mess._ I tried hard to find a way out of this situation.

I heard they slammed the doors shut. "Job's done, boss," someone said. "She put up a fight," he added. The engine roared to life and the vehicle started to move. A brilliant idea crossed my mind when the driver took a sharp turn sending me to the left. _He has taken a right turn._ I focused my attention on the driving because whenever the driver took a sharp turn I tilted to the opposite side. And by this I had a vague idea about how many left and right turns they had taken. I needed to remember this; if I somehow managed to escape, then at least I would know my way back.

…

The car finally came to a stop. _Two times right, then one left, then three rights._ I repeated this in my mind as they pulled me out of the car. I stumbled a little when my feet touched the ground then they dragged me to god know where. After a considerable amount of walking I was forced to sit in a chair and felt them tying my body with it.

After they ripped off the blindfold, I slowly opened my eyes and took in the surroundings. The room was large and empty except the only chair I was sitting in and the chair was cemented to the floor. That's the reason they didn't bother to tie my legs. There were two doors in that room; one in front of me, another one was behind. I just needed to get rid of the zip tie and the rope then I could sneak out of the room through that back door.

A few moments later the Godzilla man and few other men entered the room, followed by a well dressed man. . . the kingpin. He was in his mid-fifties, his black hair was greying at some parts and he was walking with a cane. The way he was limping, it was clear his leg was either broken or had some other problem.

Another specimen followed closely behind him. He was in his thirties, dressed in a black embossed suit, his jet black hair was combed back with gel, giving him a perfect mafia look. A cigarette rested at the corner of his mouth. His blue eyes traced my body up and down in a way that made me feel extreme disgust.

"Hello, Miss Garcia," the head honcho addressed me, a smug smile playing on his lips. "You've given my men a tough time," he commented. When I didn't respond, he continued, "You must be thinking why you're here."

 _Wow, you're a genius._ I thought sarcastically. Really, Did I look that stupid? He knew that I was mayor's sister and it was so obvious they kidnapped me to get something from him. Unfortunately, they pushed my _bitchy button_ and a high level of insult was waiting for them.

"I know why I'm here," I replied sharply. He cocked a brow at my reply. "But let me tell you one thing, your plan is not going to work."The boss gave me a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Oh, Mr. Mayor will do anything to get back his baby sister…" he paused for a moment, "…from us," he added. His henchmen chuckled at this. I really didn't find anything funny in this statement. "Do you know who I am?" the boss asked. My sassy tongue didn't want to miss this golden opportunity.

"Why, _you_ don't know who you are? Are you suffering from memory loss?" I asked with heavy sarcasm. The boss just blinked slowly, that self satisfied smirk still plastered on his face.

"Nice joke," he exclaimed. His every word provoked my sarcastic side.

"Oh, so it's your name," I exclaimed sarcastically and I was sure I heard a low chuckle. But none of them seemed to notice that. I knew I had _not_ just imagined that sound.

"Hold your tongue, girlie," the Godzilla man decided to be his boss' spokesperson. "We're mob and he's Vincenzo Maroni _,_ brother ofSalvatore Maroni," he informed.

"Sorry, can't remember reading about them in the history book."

Vincenzo took a few steps closer to me, the cane made clicking noise with his each step.

"Strange, your brother never told you the stories of Gotham's dark underworld." he shook his head disapprovingly that forced me to roll my eyes. He put his free hand inside his trouser pocket, "He might be the mayor, but we run this city," he said smugly. Vincenzo didn't know what was coming for him.

"Of course, underworld is running too fast because...their horse is going _lame_." my gaze dropped to his broken leg. Again I heard that low chuckle. _What the hell, is there any ghost?_ I wondered. My thought cut short when his bodyguard charged at me.

"You talk too much, sweetheart," he growled, cupping my cheeks between his index finger and thumb. The pressure he was applying, I was sure my dimples would become deeper. "I can fix that," he hissed through gritted teeth. When he increased the pressure, I kicked his shin with my free leg. He let go of my face and raised his hand to punch in my face.

"Marcus," Vincenzo stopped him. The man looked at his boss and lowered his hand, glaring at me. "She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen," my gaze shifted to Vincenzo at this sudden statement. A frown slowly wrinkled my forehead. "Don't ruin her face. We'll sell her to the prostitution ring if the mayor doesn't cooperate." My reaction was a sharp intake of breath. This statement was enough to torment my gut. I shot him a poisonous look as I struggled with the ropes. A sickening smile spread over Vincenzo's face by seeing this.

For the first time the other mob boss decided that he had an opinion in this matter.

"Oh, stop scaring her, Mr. Maroni," he feigned concern. Vincenzo smirked looking at him as the man walked past him. He took the cigarette between his fingers and sauntered towards me. I didn't like the way he was looking at me; his gaze was full of lust. "Don't worry, darling, I'll let you go," he purred. "But you've to give me something in return," he offered me a malicious smile. His left arm was stretched to hold the backrest of the chair as he suggestively brushed his thumb on my neck. Understanding his motive, I tried to move, but the rope restricted my movement. I had never felt so disgusted in my life.

"Check my heels, they are higher than your standard," I replied through gritted teeth, showing him his status.

"Bold and beautiful," he cooed tracing his finger along my jaw line. My anger reached to a different level at this inappropriate touch and I tried to bite his finger, but he grabbed my chin and tilted my face. Leaning forward, he took a long drag on his cigarette. "I like it." he stated blowing the smoke directly in my face.

"Bloody bastard," I squeezed my eyes shut and ripped my face out of his grip. Tears built up in my eyes and I coughed horribly. My eyes were burning like hell and it felt raw. I thrashed my legs, intending to kick that bastard, but failed miserably. They all laughed at my poor attempt. Someone even tagged me as 'dumb bitch'. Honestly, this was all my fault, I should've stayed at home.

My eyes were still closed tightly, but I heard their laughter suddenly died in the middle when a door opened. Sound of slow, deliberate footsteps reached my ears, followed by a deep and husky male voice.

"But I think, uh, she doesn't like it."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. You can also PM me. Thanks again for reading. See you soon! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Greetings, dear readers! I've been blown away with all your responses to this story. Thanks to every single person who has followed, favorited and reviewed. Thanks for adding me in favourite author list. And most importantly thanks for reading. These things always push me to write more and better.

Here's the new chapter. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 9

Their laughter ceased and a deadly silence took control of the room. The enjoyment they were having by torturing the restrained woman came to a sudden halt as everyone looked at the person who interrupted their entertainment – the sight shook their core.

There, dressed in all his purple glory, smirking evilly was … The Joker.

Vincenzo suddenly found himself very, very pissed off. He was in the middle of an important _meeting_ with the sister of Gotham's most powerful man and the Joker decided to intervene. In Gotham, sighting of this clown was considered as a bad omen.

The Joker was extremely smart; this morning when his men informed him about the newly crowned mob boss, he already knew all about it. He sent his men just to cross-check the information before meeting 'the boss' personally. But he wasn't expecting to see _her_. The Joker completely ignored their presence in the room and slowly stalked towards her; his steps measured, his shoulders hunched. Finally, the game of hide-and-seek was over.

As her profile slowly came into his line of vision, his brows rose with amazement. No doubt the mayor was so protective of his young sister. And he should be, especially when the sister was loaded with beauty. Joker realised why the Wayne guy was trying to woo her. Obviously, he wasn't going to let a woman like her slip through his hand. He wanted her incredible genes in his children.

With half lidded eyes, the Joker stared at her, his eyes drinking in every single feature of her face—from her perfectly curved brows to her plump lips. Her lustrous black hair was tied into a ponytail and cascaded down her back and chest, clashing against the white top she was wearing. Loose curls fell around her face and two peacock feathers were dangling from her ears in the form of earrings.

For some reason, the Joker adjusted his suit and tie, smoothed his messy green hair and sauntered over to the strikingly attractive woman. He noticed how her body tensed up and she stopped struggling. She was aware of his presence near her. After blinking several times she allowed her eyes to open; the long eyelashes casting shadow on her cheekbones as two milk chocolate irises stared at him. The Joker felt his scars stretched against his facial skin as he _tried_ to give her a charming grin.

…

Even with my closed eyelids I could sense a dark presence before me, it was something _superior._ My eyes refused my command when I tried to open them as they were still burning and watery from the smoke. I blinked rapidly to clear my vision before looking at the owner of that deep, masculine voice.

My eyes travelled up the long purple-clad limbs, green vested chest and broad purple suited shoulders before resting on a ghoulish face. For a moment, I forgot the burning sensation of my eyes, the strong plastic around my small wrists and the rope around my body; my attention was condensed on those horrendous _splits_ that extended his mouth into a lurid grin. The overhead light played an important role to accentuate his horrible Glasgow smile. I noticed how one of the scars was smoothly curved while the other one was messy, larger and rippled. They looked like deep cracks on earth surface.

The man flashed me a grin, pulling his scars taut. All the vital organs inside my abdomen exchanged their position at the sight and I forced myself to meet his eyes. It was a mistake. My blood froze in the veins from the intensity of his gaze. There was something very dark and strong in his eyes that was forcing me to look away, but at the same time they challenged me to do so. This man was doing something that the mob had tried and failed.

Intimidate _._

This man was downright intimidating. His slightly hunched and tall figure towered over my diminutive frame, making me feel fragile. I couldn't help myself from shrinking slightly by watching him standing in such powerful position. Everything about him was screaming of power. With his white painted face, green hair, purple suit and red smile, he was a colourful version of darkness.

 _Who is he?_ Was he someone the mob used to control the stubborn and non-cooperative hostages like me? Or he was the real boss. I quickly surveyed everyone's expression to get my answer, but failed to decode their body language. The men looked alarmed and defensive as they stared the man in purple with… fear… anger… disgust? I couldn't quite point out.

"So all those news articles are bullshit, huh? You're still in Gotham." The thick silence was broken by Vincenzo. "What are you doing here?"

With a sharp jerk of his head, the clown man looked at him and for a brief moment my gaze landed on his neck, the only place where his skin was visible.

"I was just passing by." He began, his voice husky and breathy. "And thought I should see my, uh, old friends." He said and again I was his centre of attention. My skin crawled, staring back into those pools of tar. He wasn't leering but his gaze was touching my skin.

"Bu _t_ …I didn't expect to see a _peacock_ among the _crows_." I gasped when he reached out to touch my earring; his arm came up so fast I didn't have the time to register it. He locked his gaze with me while his fingers almost caressed the colourful feather dangling from my ear.

"Don't touch," I protested in a quiet voice when his gloved hand touched my skin, sending a shiver down my spine. I was all restrained and defenceless but that didn't mean anyone could touch me. So I tried my best to hold my chin up.

He raised a brow and tilted his head ever so slightly; his tongue flicked out from his mouth, licking his lips. He looked very interested about something, but I didn't know what. The man finally let go of the feather with a light tug on my earlobe.

"Tell me, gorgeous, what you call a group of _crows_?" he wiggled his brows.

 _Murder._

In any other situation, I could've chirped the answer to show off my knowledge, but this case was different. He certainly didn't want to know the simple answer. Were they going to murder me? Whatever thing that possessed me to talk back the mob, was now completely gone as a concrete fear obstructed my throat. My mind suddenly started to picturize all those things I had read in the crime novels.

"You are wasting my time, clown. Tell me what you want." Vincenzo demanded, snapping me out of my dreadful thoughts. The words spilled from his lips with extreme annoyance and it grabbed my attention. If they worked together and were friends as Mr. clown claimed, then why he was looking so pissed off?

With a dramatic sigh Mr. Clown closed his eyes, almost rolling it. His brows rose in a bored manner as he looked at the mob supremo. His tongue again flicked out and I couldn't help but wonder was it his habit or the red paint was causing irritation on his skin.

"You see I'm a very private person," He started. I noticed how he liked to talk with a lot of hand gestures as his fingers were dancing to the rhythm of his words. "I don't, uh, like to discuss anything in front of an outside _r_." He turned to look at me while hunting through the pocket of his purple trench coat. My stomach churned when his hand came out with a knife. My assumption was right, he was going to kill me. I shifted in the chair uncomfortably and put pressure on my wrists to break the zip tie.

 _Where are you, Batman?_ My heart cried for the masked hero. He was the only one who could save me from my untimely death.

Mr. Clown took a measured step towards me. I thought to utilize my free legs to kick his male pride before he tried to harm me. But then what? What would be my next move? I was tied in that chair and was completely defenceless. I looked at Mr. Clown and – _is he smiling at me?_ Or at least I thought he was as I failed to differentiate his real smile from the permanent one.

"So…" his words died on his lips and he did something _highly_ unexpected. With almost a choreographed movement he flicked his wrist and the zip tie fell on my lap… broken.

My hands were free.

"Hey —" the black-haired man tried to stop him.

"Ah, ta-ta."

Mr. Clown's hand was nothing but a blur as he pointed a gun at the man. The black-haired man raised both of his hands in the air, his gaze locked on the gun aimed at him. Mr. Clown slowly stalked towards him and pressed the barrel underneath his chin, pushing his head upwards; the cigarette fell from his victim's mouth.

"Smoking _kills_ ," clown man hissed, smashing the burning cig with his boot. The word slithered off his tongue like there was a viper hidden inside his mouth.

With wide eyes and an utterly confused mind I watched the high-voltage drama unfolding before me. My gaze altered between the two men as my brain failed to understand what the hell was going on.

"What do you want?" The black-haired guy asked through gritted teeth, masking his fear masterfully.

"Release her." Mr. Clown demanded. _What?_ At first I thought I heard it wrong, but the clown man confirmed it. "The young lady should never have to see how we _work_ -ah. Let her go."

Everyone was silent in the room and my brain finally deciphered the meaning of their _friendship._ Rival gang. Mr. Clown was demanding my freedom to establish his superiority, while the mob was desperate to retain their pride. When nobody moved a muscle or said anything, Mr. Clown cocked the gun to force them to take a decision.

"Marcus?" the black haired man commanded immediately. Marcus didn't need another word as he rushed towards me to follow the order like an obedient dog.

I couldn't believe this was happening. It was too dramatic. This clown man single handedly flipped the entire situation. The mob had all their manpower while Mr. Clown was alone. But he was the one who was in charge.

Dogs come in pack, tiger hunts alone.

Every system has a top position. Underworld was no different and this man in purple suit and clown makeup was the _apex_ _predator_ of Gotham's underworld.

"You are free to go." Vincenzo remarked as soon as I was out of the rope. I watched how his gaze changed its direction to glare at Mr. Clown _._ "Now what, you want an escort?" he asked sarcastically, looking back at me.

"No, Thanks. I know the way. Your men drive pathetic." I answered, my voice sounded confident. The mob supremo narrowed his eyes at me, trying to figure out how I could possibly know the way as I was blindfolded. Well, I had no intention to explain how physics works. I was free and it was the most important thing. And now my first job would be to kick their ass by informing the Commissioner.

Before leaving that nasty place, I threw a last glance at my _saviour_ and – _shit he's looking at me._ Okay, he forced the mob to release me, but I couldn't deny the fact that his mere presence was unnerving. Taking my eyes away from him I made my way to the front door. As I walked past Vincenzo he said something which made me stop in my track.

"You're in big trouble," he said lowly so that only I could hear.

"I'm sure the Commissioner will say this same line," I replied, hoping to see fear on his face. But opposite to my assumption, he chuckled.

"You're too naïve," he murmured, shaking his head as if I was a four-year-old. My brows drew together into a frown. "Don't tell anyone about our secret meeting." He looked at me and gave this disgusting smile as he added, "Your brother is a very good man."

My heart stopped at this remark. You don't need to be super intelligent to understand the hidden meaning of this statement. The threat was clear. This man first kidnapped me to gain the upper hand and when his plan failed, he took a different way. And he was the winner. I was ready to delete this day from my life to keep my brother safe. The mixed feelings of terror and rage was visible on my face as the so called 'Boss' gave me a nasty smile.

"I know He's like your father. I know how much you care for him. So, 'Hush, little baby, don't say a word,'" he mocked.

My hands curled up into closed fists and my chest rose and fell with heavy breathing. This man was the most disgusting person I had ever met. That nasty smile made my blood boil and without a second thought, I kicked his cane, showing him how to stay _grounded_. A high-pitched laughter was heard in the background as I stormed out the room, fuming with rage.

…

The Joker howled with laughter. He was mesmerised how she combined the words and insulted them beautifully. The moment he heard her talking back to the mob, his mind aborted the plan to kill her. Killing her would be a _crime_ and she was too much fun.

"Dynamite-ah," the Joker remarked, releasing the black-haired man from the gun point and pocketed his weapons.

Vincenzo managed to stand up with the help of his cronies. He was pissed. The spoiled girl, who was not even half of his age, had the gall to insult him, just because her brother was sitting in the top position of the city. And the Joker, because of this bloody clown his _golden_ _bird_ flew away.

"Usually a hero emerges in this type of situation. Never knew you had such desires." He remarked, glowering at the Joker. "You have any idea who she was?"

"Oh, I know." The Joker smacked his lips together and nodded his head. "She's the, uh, pampered sister of the _honourable_ mayor."

"Yeah, the man you tried to kill a year ago. Should I consider her release as an act of atonement?" The Joker snickered at this remark while the mob boss continued. "Mayor's office is gearing up to shut our business down. She was the only way we could stop him. And you decided to play hero."

"There would be no game…" the Joker began and it was then his eyes landed near the leg of the chair where Rose had been tied. He licked his lips and made his way towards the chair. "If the pawns refused to move-ah." he continued. A small smile spread on his lips when he discovered what it was. He picked up that 'something' and pocketed it.

"And your hostage was very smart, _un-fortu-nately._ " The Joker clearly understood what she meant when she said ' _your men drive pathetic'_. Maroni's men had definitely blindfolded her but she counted the turns during the drive. He took a mental note of this. This woman was not like the others; her brain worked a little extra.

"I'm not interested in her intellect," the head mob glared at the clown with disgust. "Just tell me why did _you_ let her go?"

"Because I _can_." This simple reply was enough to explain his power. The Joker slowly stalked towards the newly crowned mob boss and stood in front of him. "I heard you saying, uh, _you_ control this city, hm?" He smacked his lips together as he dusted off Maroni's suit in mockery. "I'm here to show you the reality. This is _my_ city and you just can't pick anyone without _my_ permission." The mass murdering clown nodded his head slowly, his gaze hard and cold as he locked his eyes with the kingpin. "You can't control Gotham. Because I. _Am_. Gotham."

"Nice dialogue, clown," the black-haired guy taunted, aiming a gun at Joker. There was a soft clicking sound and the Joker turned his head to glance at the man over his shoulder. Vincenzo smiled smugly at the turn of the tables and missed another sound. The Joker turned fully to face the black-haired man.

"Ooh, I'm _scared-ah."_ He raised his hands in mock surrender, suppressing a smirk that threatened to curve the corner of his ruined mouth. The room immediately echoed with 'shit's' and other low curses as everyone made their distance from the Joker; their eyes fixed on his hand where a hand grenade was secured and the pin was gone. The only thing preventing the grenade from showing its power was Joker's thumb against the safety lever.

"A single bullet and _boom,_ " the Joker exclaimed dramatically as if he was explaining them an amazing thing, but his face was dead serious.

Actually, the Joker was offended that the mob thought he stepped into their lair only with a gun! He lived a life where he gambled with death. He didn't even trust his own shadow and they expected him to carry only a gun. Now that was a good joke!

The black-haired guy clenched his jaw tight as he lowered the fire-arm. The Joker made his way towards the backdoor, eyeing the men and relishing the fear radiating off their face. The mobsters didn't know what was waiting for them. It was just a trailer; they were going to watch a _blockbuster_ movie.

…

It took a few minutes to find the exit of the building. Strangely, none of the mob's men were seen on my way. Well, it was their luck that they didn't have to face a wounded lioness.

Stepping outside, I looked around. The whole area was a forest of warehouses that had seen some better days. Some were long forgotten while some were waiting to register their name in the 'abandoned' list – a perfect hiding place for the _pests_.

"What time it is?" I thought aloud. _Shit o'clock._ My utterly pissed off inner voice spat. I looked up at the sky; the sun again covered his face under the veil of dark clouds. I had no idea what the time was and where the hell I was in that goddamned city _._ However, the screeching gulls and the mild breeze informed me that wherever I was, there was a dockyard somewhere near.

Counting the turns while blindfolded was definitely a smart move, but to follow the exact same route was much more difficult than I thought. After a considerable moment of walking, I came into human contact. In front of a warehouse, a few men were unloading goods from a huge truck. One of them was holding a clipboard in his hand and giving instructions to the others. Finding them was like finding water in the middle of a desert.

"Excuse me, sir," I called out to grab their attention. They stopped in the middle of their work and looked at me as I approached them. "Could you please tell me the way to the 25th street?"

They looked at each other, probably thinking what the hell a girl was doing here. One of them put the box down and looked back at me. "You're far away from there, Miss." he informed.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, eliminating the 'F-word'.

"Well, there's a shortcut to the downtown," the man with the clipboard said, scratching his head, "You could hire a cab from there." he suggested.

They were kind enough to explain me the fastest way to the downtown. Thankfully, those mob fools didn't check my pockets so the cash supply to get back to my safe heaven was secured in the depth of my jeans pockets. The only thing that bothered me was my phone; it was sucking electricity in my room. If brother called– I shuddered thinking about the outcome of such situation.

I thanked them and began my journey, careful of each approaching alley on my way. Following their instructed routes, I finally emerged on a busy street. So many thoughts, so many questions clouded my mind as I walked down the sidewalk. I had noticed one thing, brother introduced me to only a handful of people, the people he trusted. He was very careful of this. Then how did the mob get to know about me? Had they rats at brother's office or –

 _The car, they have been keeping an eye on the residence._

The avalanche of realisation came crashing down on me. The sudden appearance of that strange car outside the apartment building, then brother's conversation with Gordon this morning and then my kidnapping – all these things met in the middle of my mental Venn diagram.

The mob had been keeping an eye on my movements. They were waiting for the right moment to strike and today I gave them the golden chance. It was entirely my fault. I felt helpless and angry for not able to give them proper treatment. My Bottom lip trembled as angry tears terrorised to cross the boundary of my eyes. Blinking, I ward them off. Crying was not a solution.

"I will skin them alive. Those bastards will know who I am." I muttered as those threatening words throbbed inside my head. An old lady gave me this weird look seeing me talking to myself, but at this moment I didn't care. "And that lame horse, he'll need a wheelchair. He will know what the real trouble is when Batman gets his hands on him."

 _Yeah, and Batman is waiting for you at a café._ My sarcastic inner voice chimed.

There was a sudden drop in my adrenaline supply. The truth was I couldn't do anything and I was helpless. I had to keep my mouth shut in order to keep my brother safe. Because the moment the police would show up at their lair to arrest them for kidnapping mayor's sister, they would harm my brother. They were dangerous men, they had moles everywhere. Usually these types of men had access to everywhere – even in the police force. There are so many people who sell their moral for money. Only Batman was not for sale. I wish I had his helpline number. I knew he would help me.

I was so zoned out that didn't realised when I reached the heart of Gotham – downtown, the commercial sector of the city. I heaved a miserable sigh and my gaze traversed the area, taking in the surroundings. Sky high office buildings, blinking traffic lights, honking cars, pedestrians waiting at a crosswalk, Bruce Wayne…

 _Oh no, Bruce!_

My breath decided to stay in my lungs as I spotted the dashing owner of Wayne Enterprises. My gaze followed him as he made his way to an expensive looking car while buttoning up his suit. The distance between us was merely a few meters and I just prayed he would leave the place without noticing me. Right now, I really didn't want to confront him. I watched as he went straight towards his car, unlocked it, opened the door and then looked up.

He stopped and I froze.

My unlucky stars were shining bright as he looked directly at me and arrested my gaze with his own. Everything around me seemed blurry as we stared each other. Bruce looked at me for a moment as if confirming it was really me he was seeing. Confirmed, he smiled his captivating smile. _Shit!_ I immediately broke the eye contact and looked away.

"Taxi." I called out and slipped inside the vehicle the moment it pulled up. "25th street," I gave the driver my address and urged him to drive fast.

I felt so bad for behaving like this. Only a few days ago I had visited his place for a dinner and now I was doing this. But I couldn't help it; I had been kidnapped by a group of dangerous men, then _rescued_ by another dangerous man and finally managed to earn a threat from the gang leader. My mind wasn't in the right state to chit-chat with anyone. All I wanted was to go back to the apartment, lock all the windows and doors, hide under the bed and remained there for the rest of my life.

Slumping back in the seat I looked out the window while rubbing the raw skin of my bruised wrists. _Great_. Now I had to apply makeup on it 24x7, if I didn't want to show off my little kidnap _memento_. It was only when I felt certain emptiness in my left hand – it felt naked.

"No," I gasped softly as if my weak protest would negate the reality that I had lost my most prized possession.

…

The Joker had two men stationed outside the building. They were chatting with each other, leaning against a black Escalade. The car was _borrowed_ only a few days ago; they had already changed the number plate and tinted the windows. Their body went rigid when they saw their boss coming. The Joker crossed the distance with a few long strides while pinning the grenade and putting it back in the pocket. He hopped inside the car as one of his men opened the door for him.

Sitting comfortably in the seat, the clown let out a huge sigh. The day turned out very good for him. Well, it would've been great if he snatched her from the crime lord. But the time wasn't right and she was smart. He couldn't hold her with a handful of certified morons. She had the ability to outsmart his men within a blink of an eye.

But the Joker was smarter. By _rescuing_ her, he killed two birds with one stone. One: It pissed off the mob and showed them who possessed the real power. Two: He lulled the beauty queen with the illusion of safety. He let her believe that he was no threat to her. And it only increased the _fun_ of this game. Everything was in his favour or – the Joker knew how to turn everything in his favour.

He drummed his fingers on his thigh and started humming tunelessly as the car drove through the street. His henchmen shared a cautious glance with each other, fearing that the clown would like to kill them just because he was feeling happy. He had already started today's _fun_ by killing the informer and they didn't want to be the next.

The Joker pushed his hair away from his face and inhaled deeply; his mind slowly changing its gear. The woman – _what was her name_? He tried to remember the name he had heard this morning. _Roseline_. He liked her name; it rhymed with gasoline.

' _Don't touch'_ he snickered recalling her warning. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't fascinated. He hadn't expected her to be like this; she had a fire in her. Even in her vulnerable state she was not ready to surrender.

"Pretty," he murmured, licking his lips absentmindedly. She had the most mesmerising eyes he had ever seen. Those big brown eyes framed by long thick eyelashes reminded him of a gazelle. The way she was looking at him, the Joker realised she didn't know anything about him. Big brother did the best to keep his baby sister safe; but all his efforts were futile – a _tiger_ was going to stalk that beautiful _gazelle_.

Stalk, ambush and subdue… that would be so much _fun_. The beast inside him slavered with a sensation he couldn't identify.

He smiled devilishly as he remembered something and slipped his hand inside his suit pocket. A wave of electricity coursed through him when it came out with the thing he had found inside the warehouse.

"See you soon, _Butterfly_ ," he drawled, looking at the thing that was wrapped around his long fingers. A thin silver chain with a tiny butterfly dangling at the end–

Rose's bracelet.

* * *

 **A/N:** So it was the chapter. I personally loved writing it. Our favourite clown surprised you, didn't he? I hope the Joker isn't acting OOC. Leave a review and let me know.

 **Cassie-011:** Oh, I'm so evil to leave you with the cliffhanger. :D Hope I didn't disappoint.

 **Guest:** Thank you so much dear guest for your reviews. I'm so happy that you enjoyed and hope you would continue to like it. And I have _too many_ things in store for you guys. Stick around! ;)

 **Liam1094:** Thanks dear for the review. There's nothing more encouraging than knowing you guys want to read more. Hope you enjoyed it as well! :)

 **PaulinaDragona:** Hey, dear! I'm very happy that you liked Rose's personality. Hope you enjoyed the update. :)

 **Guest:** Thank you dear! Hope you liked the chapter. :)

 **Guest:** Thanks dear guest for your love and support. :)

 **scarlet rose white** : Thanks dear for the review! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well. Let me know. :)

 **Until the next update, lovely readers! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Guess who?

Hello guys, and welcome to the tenth instalment of 'A trip to Gotham'. Sorry, there has been some delay in update due to some unwanted happenings my life. Anyway, I'm back and I really hope you guys are still interested in this story.

Thank you to everyone who has read, alerted, favorited and reviewed this story! You guys are super amazing.

New chapter! Sorry for any mistakes, not proof read by anyone but me.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 10

It'd taken an hour longer than usual to reach my brother's apartment. My constantly fluctuating anxiety made me change three cabs and I forced the drivers take long, roundabout routes. I had this uncanny feeling that Maroni could send his _pooches_ to follow me, to ensure that I wasn't going to inform the police or do something equally threatening. Their attempt to blackmail the Mayor by dangling his sister in the mouth of danger had ended in fiasco. Who was there to assure me they would not attempt the same again? I didn't want another thrilling misadventurein my life.

Unlocking the apartment door I stepped inside as cautiously as possible, dreading that I'd be welcomed by a contract killer, or worse, an angry brother waiting for his wayward sister. Thankfully, the apartment was benign. I let out a shaky breath, closed the door and retreated into my room.

Night approached quickly.

Standing by the window I witnessed as the sun exchanged duty with its nightly counterpart and the darkness swallowed the city. Brother wasn't coming back anytime soon and I was both relieved and stressed with this fact. It would give me more time to gather my shit, but at the same time I wanted him here, inside the safety of this apartment. The poor man didn't know what serious mess his sister had created behind his back. Single-handedly.

With a terse sigh, I moved away from the window and sat on my bed; my mind trying to encompass everything that had happened a few hours ago. How I'd fucked up so badly? How could I hide this from brother that the Mob had kidnapped me just to gain leverage on him? What excuse would I produce for the missing bracelet?

My gaze instantly fell on my naked wrist. The bracelet was gone leaving a trail of a nasty ligature mark to taunt me. There were even scratches and shallow cuts which I previously failed to discover. The tale behind these cuts and bruises started playing in my mind like a low resolution video.

Dumb bitch, little baby— all those adjectives clawed my memory as if those bastards were present there, in my room, taunting me, humiliating me, leering at me with their rapacious gaze. My only fault was that my brother was sitting on that particular chair that granted him power, and I was the master key to the Gotham's authority.

There came moment when a braver part encouraged me to call my brother and spill everything and let the powerful men in the City Hall handle the issue. That braver side assured that brother's security was good and tight and those bastards could not inflict any harm. But the threat placed against my brother's life was like a thorn embedded under my foot. Every time I tried to take a step forward, it reminded its presence, causing pain and irritation. Maroni's threat wasn't hollow; he meant every word. He was a dangerous man; he was sitting on the throne of Gotham's underworld for a reason. His threat to sell me in a prostitution racket was still very fresh in my mind. It wasn't even a threat; it was a promise—to drag me to the heart of the darkness where my brother's power ended and their empire began.

People say, _'_ Cross the river before you insult the crocodile' _._

Thanks to my delicious sarcasm I had successfully insulted the crocodile (Read: Maroni) before crossing the river of danger. At that moment, blinded by youthful anger and provoked by adrenaline, I had failed to understand the gravity of the situation, but now, when I was sitting inside my brother's secured apartment I thought of every possible situation that could have happened and that could happen in future.

Was the Mob going to sit still after all this? Would they stay dormant after their failed attempt? And most importantly was I going to sit still and pretend that this day never existed in my life and let my enemies roam free?

 _Well, decision is your, darling._ An insidious voice from the dark crevices of my mind answered the question. _You have to make a choice. Surrender to the situation and wriggle like a maggot in the hot frying pan._ The voice hissed _. Or, run with your tail between your legs… like a coward._

 _No_. I fumed. I was _not_ a coward _._ Whether it was those manipulative words of that voice or the youthful ego that resurrected a fossilized courage inside me, I didn't know. Both, perhaps. Because I was not ready to step back. I would not be tortured like this, played with. Gotham was my brother's city and I would not let some garbage control my life and ruin my freedom. I wouldn't give the Mob the damn satisfaction of seeing me at the bottom of the bottle. Life had given me a chance to undo my mistakes and I would arrange everything in apple-pie order.

I didn't need anybody to rescue me from this ugly predicament. _I_ would finish my enemies on my own and damn well shield my brother; _I_ would get retribution for the crime committed against me and I would put Maroni and his men behind bars… at any cost.

Suddenly, I felt a forbidden bravery accumulate inside my chest as some perilous ideas gently stroked my brain. And when the insidious voice whispered the word 'revenge', I didn't hush it.

If the Mob wanted to play this game… then I would be a player, too.

. . .

As the days flew by, I became more aware of the dangerous ecosystem of Gotham. Now, I could see the subtleties that had been hidden from my view before. It was not because the Mob forcefully invited me to show off their breeding ground. Well, that was one of the reasons, but something else was going on in this godforsaken city.

Actually, the place I lived with my brother was adjacent to the business sector of Gotham, but was relatively peaceful than the chaotic lifestyle of downtown. However, the sudden police activity recently disturbed the peace of this area. Their patrols had suddenly increased in frequency and almost every other night I woke to the sound of the siren. But the most interesting thing happened just a few nights ago—at wee hours, the police had suddenly entered at every railway stations, simultaneously.

Something had definitely bitten on Gotham police' ass.

After some ignoble practice of eavesdropping on my brother's hushed tone conversation over the phone, I obtained some hideous information. Few days ago, a dead-body was discovered in the alley next to the Gotham police headquarter and then an armed robbery in one of the police munitions warehouse had stirred a hibernating panic in the police force. A huge stockpile of ammunitions and hundreds of weapons had disappeared from the storehouse. There were some arrests here and there, but the police suspected that the mastermind was someone else; the man who was suspected of this murder and robbery was the one who had recently escaped from Arkham Asylum.

Everyone called him the Joker.

I couldn't describe how terrifying the info was to me. The moment I heard this name, my mind automatically linked this suspected mastermind to my scarred saviour who had _rescued_ me from Maroni's captivity. His gaudy makeup and clown-like getup oddly fitted this name. His mere thought chilled my gut. I couldn't forget those countless nights when his presence contaminated my dreams and converted them into labyrinth of nightmares. The sound of his laughter still rang in my ears, like a bloodthirsty hyena in the savannah mocking the fate of its unfortunate prey.

Somewhere at the very nucleus of my belief, I was 99.99% sure that this Joker guy was none other than my so called saviour. I didn't think anyone else in Gotham blackened their eyes and put on red lipstick.

To clear the remaining fog of doubt I depended on GCN, hoping they would show the picture of the Joker, but it failed to satisfy my curiosity. Strangely there was no mention of the Joker in the news. The print media also followed the same route. However, both the media provided sketchy information regarding the robbery in the munitions store and midnight drama at the railway stations. According to the most circulated newspapers in Gotham, _The Gotham Times,_ it was just a 'training exercise.'

 _Ha. The fine art of bullshit._

I came to the conclusion that Gotham police didn't want to leak any information to the media; they were keeping everything under wrap. They had definitely launched a secret manhunt. Desperate to dig out the truth I finally depended on the person who was the only reliable source of getting authentic information— the remarkably pissed off mayor of Gotham.

He was doing something in his laptop when I took the risk.

"What was police searching at the railway stations, brother? The Boogeyman?" I asked him jokingly. I thought I was an expert when it came to extract information from someone; I prided myself for having this quality. But my brother, as a politician, knew how to sidestep the questions he didn't want to answer. So, he refused to feed my inquisitiveness.

"A training exercise, munchkin. Nothing else _,"_ he repeated the same line to reassure me, but the gifts of stress on his face exposed his lies. Even though he knew that he couldn't hide things from me forever, my brother strongly believed it was his brotherly duty to guard me from all the unpleasant facts of Gotham.

Defeated, I closed my investigation. Brother, Commissioner Gordon and other intelligent men were there to handle the problems of Gotham. My brain churning wasn't going to solve it. Plus, I already had a much pressing matter at my hand. The Mob. So, I shooed the Joker's thought out of my mind and took my little hammer of anger and nails of revenge to fix my Mob problem.

At the moment, I didn't know that the Joker was indeed the boogeyman… Gotham's personal boogeyman.

. . .

"Gotham General is one of the best hospitals of Gotham," brother claimed from the podium.

Gotham General— a hospital, that had been demolished a year ago was rebuilt again and was fully ready to restart its services for the patients. And to celebrate this occasion a grand party was thrown at one of the fanciest hotels of Gotham. Brother was invited to make a speech and I decided it was time to crawl back to the surface of social life as I accompanied him to the party.

"I can still remember the day when the hospital fell victim to a madman's desire of chaos." Bro continued. Standing alone near a window that offered a beautiful view of the city outside I listened to the horror tales of Gotham. Bro had told me that the hospital had suffered a terrorist attack, but according to the hush stories it was the Joker's artwork. If my assumption was right then my rescuer was none other than the Joker himself and after knowing his professional skills, I felt grateful to whatever power was shaping my destiny that I didn't catch his attention.

"Champagne, ma'am?" A waiter suddenly appeared, interrupting my thoughts, holding a tray of champagne out in offering. I eyed the drinks lustfully. Brother had strictly warned me not to accept drinks from anyone, not even from a waiter. But I couldn't resist the allure of the bubbly liquor.

I smiled and took a flute. "Thank you." The waiter gave a nod before disappearing into the crowd.

Fragments of the speech crossed the boundary of my wandering mind as I turned and casted my attention to the crowd. The room was huge and packed with at least 60-70 people including medical staff, important public figures of the city and people who had written hefty cheques to the hospital. Commissioner Gordon was also there. He stood not too far from the podium, listening to the speech, but his vacant gaze displayed that his presence was merely physical; mentally he was somewhere else.

 _Maybe the training exercise isn't going too well._ I thought, sipping my champagne.

After a moment a round of enthusiastic applauds erupted indicating the end of the speech. Accepting the applause politely brother stepped away from the podium and melted somewhere into the crowd. The hubbub of the party began. I loitered around lazily, enjoying my drink with snippets of salacious gossip of the partygoers, until boredom found its way back into my awareness. I realized that the divine moment of going back and resume my DIY revenge project had finally arrived. But my brother was nowhere to be seen.

Standing on my tip toes and raising my chin, I started scouring the crowd. For a 'down to earth' person like me, it was nothing less than a mission to find someone in the bunch of tall people. But, fortunately I located him, sitting at a table, talking jovially with few men.

I made my way through the crowd and towards the table, and suddenly my footsteps froze. From the distance I failed to notice but now I could clearly see the other members at the table. Across from brother was sitting a man in an expensive suit. He had his back turned to me but the Armani clad toned body, sleek brown hair and that confident body language, like he owned everything in Gotham, were enough to declare his identity. The Crown prince of Wayne dynasty— Bruce Wayne.

 _And this is how life comes to fuck you unexpectedly._

A soft dread vibrated through my spine as I stared at Bruce's back. He was the only one who had seen me that day in downtown and I practically ran away from him. I had completely forgotten about him. I mean, what type of moron would waste their time thinking of Bruce Wayne when the Mob was circling over their head like vultures? But Bruce was here... again. It was like I could not go anywhere in Gotham without crossing paths with this man. I honestly didn't expect to see him in this party and most importantly at the same table with my brother.

I licked my suddenly dehydrated lips. Whatever little traits Bruce had showed me, I knew he was not a man who would spend his time with political giants. He was there for a different reason. Bruce knew that I was in the party and it was the reason he was spending time with my brother. He knew at some point I would come and he was waiting for that time; he was waiting for me. I wasn't ready to face him right now. What if he questioned me about that day in front of brother? Due to my extreme cautiousness (and my long sleeve tops), brother failed to detect the missing bracelet and the purple stain around my wrists. But if Bruce questioned me about spotting me at downtown then I would be very dead.

I was about to turn and disappear into the crowd but brother spotted me before I could execute my plan.

"Rose?" I winced. Bruce was making small talks with the other guests and he stopped. He didn't turn but I noticed how his shoulders went stiff at the mention of my name. "I've been looking for you. Come here, sit," brother commanded gesturing to the only vacant chair that was innocently placed next to Bruce. The perfect conspiracy.

Realizing I couldn't run from the inevitable, I inhaled slowly, took as much oxygen as possible and moved forward feeling like a convicted criminal. Every step was like a prison sentence. I didn't look _anywhere_ when I claimed the chair. I strictly trained my gaze on the ostentatious floral centrepiece on the table, but my peripheral vision registered a blur of black and my nostrils caught a tantalizing whiff of knee-crippling cologne.

"How are you, Rose?" My inside trembled when I heard my name from Bruce's lips. His voice was smooth and rich as usual but there was a vague demand in his question at the same time. And it made me look at him. Bruce Wayne looked more handsome and suave than ever.

"I'm fine." My body was a stiff line of tensed muscles when I replied. Bruce's gaze made it complicated to knit the words together and form a sentence. "How are you doing?" I asked, trying to look cheerful.

"Good."

I received a monosyllabic reply. The corners of his lips lifted softly but the smile was so fragile that I feared it would collapse under the weight of my words if I say anything else. His brown eyes frantically searched my face as though looking for the answer of an unasked question. His eyes appeared… pained. I was the cause of that pain?

Guilt sat heavily on my shoulder, like a demon, making me hunch underneath its weight. I could hear its nasty whisper as it continued to torment me by reminding me about the previous meetings with Bruce. How this man had prioritized my safety at Arkham, how he had cordially welcomed me to his penthouse and then how he had sacrificed his expensive suit to cover my shivering form. Despite all these chivalry I ignored him that day like he was a stranger. I didn't know how I could explain the reason to him. I didn't know how to apply a verbal ointment to his bruised ego.

 _Please, don't misunderstand me, Bruce_. I wanted to whisper but my tongue was paralyzed in my mouth. I let my gaze slip from the custody of his eyes and looked down; my eyelashes created a shield that prevented him to see my eyes and the amount of guilt stored in them.

Bruce and I didn't share a word after that and when the tension was too much to bear, I stole a glance at him from the corner of my eyes. To the ordinary eyes, Bruce looked perfectly relaxed. His back rested against the back of the chair, feet slightly stretched out under the table, one hand placed on the table holding a flute of champagne that remained untouched by his lips. But the tight fisted hand resting on his lap and the stiffness of his neck muscles was telling some different story.

At that precise moment, Bruce stole a covert glance at me and our eyes met, like a clap of thunder. I looked away immediately and resisted the urge to crawl under the table. I knew that we both were entertaining the same thought. I sat there stiffly, yearning for the sanctuary of my precious blankets—like a wounded rabbit longs for its burrow—to crawl inside and lick wounds. But my brother, oblivious to his sister's tragedy, was too busy in delivering his opinion about the current condition of Gotham and its police force. I was trying to find a gap in their conversation through which my wish of returning home could slip, when their discussion took an interesting turn.

"Have you seen the stats, Tony? Criminals are being reckless," Mr. Phillips, who probably was brother's good friend judging by how he was calling him by his nickname, complained. He took a sip of his champagne, and then dropped his voice into a conspiratorial murmur. "Everyone is saying Batman is the reason."

My heart stopped for a moment before it started rattling furiously inside its prison. The only mention of Batman made my spine rigid and for once my attention slipped away from Bruce. My eyes automatically flew to my brother to observe his reaction.

"Of course, he's the reason," bro muttered mordantly.

"Don't underestimate him, Tony. He has _fans_ ," Mr. Phillips replied with a hint of derision in his tone. Brother suppressed a smirk. "And his fans are claiming that Batman's absence is inspiring the criminals."

Bro scoffed. "It's his action that is inspiring the criminals. After what Batman did, he's now one of them."

"But there are people who still believe in Batman. Especially, people from the Narrows." Another guest claimed. Judging by the tone of his voice his stand seemed neutral about the masked resident.

"A handful of peoples' belief won't change the fact that Batman is a bloody murderer."

"Accused."

A tiny voice corrected my brother, and I watched in mute horror as everyone looked at me. My brain was directly attached to my mouth and the alcohol only cleared that passage as I didn't even realize when the word crawled out of my mouth. The way they were accusing Batman, something in me pushed me to defend the masked hero.

"Batman is _accused_ for Harvey Dent's murder." I risked my next words. "And a person is innocent until the crime is proven."

Brother narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Who told you about all these things?"

"I'm living in Gotham, brother."

A threatening silence descended after this statement and the way brother was looking at me, I suspected he would gift me a ticket to London, soon.

"Rose," brother began softly. "You don't know what happened. Do not to make loose remarks on this sensitive topic."

The statement was delivered courteously but it was not a statement, it was an order to stay silent. Maybe I didn't know what had happened last year, but my personal experience with Batman was completely different from the floating rumours.

"Anthony, let her speak." Mr. Phillips suddenly intervened muting my brother. He then looked at me and encouraged, "Say it, young lady. You think Batman is innocent?"

I looked at my brother for approval. After all, he was my brother and I didn't want to demolish the wall of prestige he had built over the years. He didn't say anything; for a moment he just stared at me and then with a smooth blink he looked away, giving me permission to say whatever I had in my pea-sized brain.

Ball was in my court.

"Whatever I've heard, this accusation seems like a formal claim against Batman, and sometimes allegations are wrong. Maybe there's some misunderstanding. Mr. Dent's untimely death could be an accident."

"But Police claimed it was Batman," the other man said.

"Police can say whatever they want, sir. Mr. Dent's sudden death raised so many questions. They had to answer the public and the media." I reasoned. "Is there anyone who has seen Batman committing this crime?"

"Well, you have a point, Miss Garcia, but even if we put aside the murder allegation, you cannot deny that he has broken the law." Mr. Phillips countered politely. "He is an inspiration against the law. Vigilante justice, vandalism…whatever Batman did it only provoked others to follow his path. Just think about it, if everyone starts taking things in their own hands, the order will collapse."

"But Batman's just trying to help the system in his own way. I've heard he was putting criminals behind bars."

At this my brother finally broke his silence. My swimming against the current challenged the politician inside him. He just couldn't resist answering the challenge.

"There was a time when citizens of Gotham believed that Batman was causing well. Everyone saw him as a new hope." Brother said, "Like everyone, Harvey also put his trust in him, but then… Batman showed his true colour. He killed the man in cold blood."

"A man who had been fighting against crime suddenly becomes a rogue? Isn't that strange? I mean when everyone was praising Batman then why he needed to kill the DA?" I questioned.

"Because Harvey threatened Batman's existence." brother retorted. An invisible chess match ensued between us, the brother and the sister, where my opponent was a versed politician and I was trying to save the dark knight on the basis of my experience. "Dent was putting heavy-weight criminals behind bars without wearing any mask. Harvey became an obstacle in Batman's way." brother paused for a moment, "Batman wanted to be the God of Gotham. He's both an arsonist and a fireman at the same time."

There came a moment when I was tempted to reveal the truth that because of Batman his sister was still alive. But I knew better. There was nothing that could soften my brother's heart. He would produce a theory that Batman somehow knew my real identity and that whole mugging incident was pre-planned so Batman could sanitize his image. 'The arsonist and fireman' bullshit. These political behemoths could claim anything to question Batman's intention.

Honestly, I would've agreed with the critics' panel and questioned the necessity of Batman, if I hadn't known about the cruel realm of Gotham's underworld and the impotency of the police department. But a city where the mayor's sister's protection was in question, God knew how the civilians felt.

"Look, Ms. Garcia, if Batman really is so benevolent, then he could've joined the force." Mr. Phillips spoke again; my momentary silence made him believe that he could brainwash me. "I mean why he's wearing that stupid mask? Right, Mr. Wayne?"

"Hm?" Bruce, who had been silent throughout the conversation, looked like he was yanked back to this world from another planet. The entire time I was voicing for the masked vigilante, he looked supremely uninterested. He shrugged casually. "Maybe he's bald."

Laughter erupted from his comment as everyone endorsed this cheap humour. Brother chuckled but caught himself almost immediately. He put a balled fist against his mouth and cleared his throat before putting on a serious face. A few 'Good one, Mr. Wayne' praise was thrown towards Bruce. His comment didn't surprise me. Bruce had already cleared his opinion about Batman before, in his typical 'I'm Bruce Wayne' attitude.

"This Batman is an attention seeker." Bruce drawled; his words were perfumed with arrogance. "Police are there to stop the crime and that man…" he paused for a moment, the hand that had been resting on the table made a vague gesture, "…or whatever thing Batman is, trying to make them look good-for-nothing. Who asked his help?"

"The corrupt cops, perhaps." I answered mordantly, and then continued with the same sarcastic undertone. "Actually their pockets are so heavy with the bribes they cannot act fast. And their _greasy palm_ cannot hold the criminals tightly. So, Batman decided to help them by doing their job."

"Are you justifying his actions, Rose?" Brother inspected and gave me that suspicious side-eye look that clearly indicated he was wondering how much Batman's thoughts had infected my mind.

"I'm only saying that we cannot paste a murderer sticker on Batman just because his actions are wrong in the eyes of law. There's no proof that he killed Mr. Dent."

"There is proof," Brother stated firmly. "That night when Harvey died, Batman was present at the crime scene. The area was surrounded by the police and they saw him running away."

"What if it wasn't Batman?" I countered hotly. I realized that the conversation was slowly slipping through my grasp, but I refused to surrender. "It could be an impostor; someone who worked for the crime lords, and wanted to remove both Harvey and Batman. What would be a better plan than killing the district attorney by impersonating the Batman? One stone, two birds. Path clear."

Silence.

My imposter theory provoked only silence, and for a moment I was confused whether I gave a masterstroke or said something utterly stupid.

A smooth chuckle that rolled out of Bruce's chest successfully shattered the silence. He looked at me. The brooding look that had been evident on his face at the very beginning of the evening, was now completely gone without leaving any emotional fingerprints. His brows were raised to express an amusement that was unexplainable to me, a smile summoned on his lips as he said:

"I envy your imagination, Rose. There are only two ways to win a conversation with you and neither work." He said and suddenly a slight shift occurred in his expression; something I couldn't dissect and analyse. And when he spoke again his voice was soft and deep at the same time. "Unfortunately, that cannot change the truth."

"Truth has many faces, Mr. Wayne. It depends on which side you are looking at."

"Okay, that's enough, Roseline." Brother declared; a calculated amount of displeasure was resonating from his voice. "I think you should mingle with people of your age. These types of conversations are not for you."

I flushed. What did he mean by _that_? I considered being offended but didn't say anything; if brother was addressing me with my full name then he was annoyed. I saved my rebellion for another day. I funnelled my energy to my feet, stood up from the chair containing my anger to me and left the place, letting them cultivate their misconceptions.

. . .

"Quite possible," Mr. Phillips remarked nonchalantly as Roseline's impostor theory clicked in his mind. "She has a strong point, actually."

Garcia grimaced and tried to shove the dust under the carpet. "Come on. Don't take her word seriously. She just came here from London. She doesn't even know what happened last year."

"But that was a good argument, sir. Your sister is a smart lady, I must say." the other man praised.

Garcia's face was an amalgamation of pride and annoyance. She was intelligent, he knew it, but it was the first time he had seen his sister's capability of seeing things from different angles. But he didn't like the way she wasted this talent to support a criminal.

"Yeah. I wish I knew how she knows about that scoundrel Batman," Mayor grumbled.

Bruce pressed his lips.

A submerged memory rose in his mind. He recalled the night when he had first seen Roseline in a dark alleyway, captured by five men. It was the first time in a year when Batman appeared in front of anyone. But Bruce had never thought that his masked persona would leave such a strong impact in her mind like that. The entire time when she voiced for Batman, the man's mind teetered between dread and a strange relief.

Roseline was an honest creature; too straightforward for this knotted world. Her open and honest face when she was trying to protect Batman's prestige from verbal slaughter made Bruce's heart pound hard against his chest. The poor girl didn't know that the man she was voicing for was sitting right beside her, devouring her every word greedily.

Bruce knew the Mayor's thoughts weren't very friendly about Batman and his annoyance was clear when his own sister voiced for the masked man. However, it didn't bother Bruce; he knew that the mayor didn't have the heart to scold his little sister. But there was something else that was clawing the back of Bruce's mind. Tonight Roseline looked different. She looked… off. She wasn't that fun bubble Bruce had met earlier. The usual confidence in her body language was absent as if a piece of toxic information was buried deep into her heart. He had noticed how she was avoiding eye-contact with him and somehow it worried him. He let out a controlled sigh as he thought about the sudden change in her behaviour.

 _Something is definitely wrong._

. . .

After the intellectual slaughter, I stood stubbornly in a secluded corner. I was seething—at my brother for being an official member of Batman Hater's Association, at Gotham police for sniffing Batman's scent like hellhounds (where they should track down the Mob), and at myself for not having the courage to speak the truth that Batman, the 'murderer', had saved my miserable life.

I could've stayed mute, or could've simply left the table without a word. But, no. I had to put my nose in this controversial subject and had to show off my pseudo-intelligence. Now, my brother would definitely try to find out the origin story behind my knowledge about Batman and then he would _elaborately_ explain me the difference between accused, alleged and convicted criminal.

"That was pretty impressive."

A voice cut through my thoughts. I looked up and my eyes met blue irises of Commissioner Gordon. So he also had been a silent audience of my rebellious speech. _Great_. I thought as the cop in his fifties approached me in order to celebrate my fresh act of stupidity.

"Impressive?" I snorted. "You mean stupid. Thanks for putting insult delicately."

"No, really. Whatever you said there…" Gordon pointed to the group of elites which I had abandoned just a moment ago "…Is pretty impressive. Particularly the impostor one. Batman could use that to claim his innocence."

I tried to find the clever hint of sarcasm in his statement; it could be a left-handed compliment as Gordon was the one who had warned me earlier. But he looked honest.

"Brother said I am underage to discuss these things. And he said it in front of his friends." I complained angrily.

Gordon gave me a sympathetic look. He slipped his hands in his pockets and sighed in a way as if preparing for a long conversation.

"See, you're an intelligent woman, Ms. Garcia, but very outspoken," he commented emphasizing the last word. "You see him as your brother and Gotham sees him as the Mayor. He condemned Batman publicly. He won't like to hear anything about a…" he paused for a moment as if searching for a precise adjective for Batman before saying… _despondently_? "…A wanted criminal. Especially from his own sister."

"So what? The Mayor has ordered you to arrest me?" My face was a perfect deadpan and my dry humour successfully extracted a chuckle from the commissioner. "If putting a different opinion is a crime in Gotham then you can arrest me, sir. Oh, yes, you even know about that banned toy under my possession."

"I'm afraid I know more than that," Gordon promised suddenly. His eyes denied meeting mine as he found a nearby decoration absolutely fascinating as if it would disclose some secret. I registered the statement with some suspicion. What did he mean? What else he knew?

"Well, surprise me then," I pressed cautiously.

Gordon smiled and looked back at me. "That's your department."

The suspicion grew horrible. "I don't quite follow you, sir."

I waited as Gordon took in our surroundings, making sure no one was hearing our conversation before fixing his gaze on me. "Those men, who tried to mug you that night, were tranquilized, Miss Garcia."

Blood drained off my face. _Tranquilized_! Batman tranquilized those men? Now it made sense why they were dropping like dead flies. "I'm surprised how you did that with your _bare hands_ ," Gordon continued, slowly, enjoying the growing size of my eyes and the fading colour of my face. He then lowered his voice. "Or _someone_ else did that? Someone, who wears a cape and mask."

 _Alright, time to die._

Gordon knew it. He knew that those unconscious men were Batman's handiwork. And my sudden support for the Batman, which I flaunted just a moment ago, only confirmed his suspicion. I resisted the urge to rake my nails down my face.

I opened and closed my mouth for a few times to say something in my defence. Nothing came out; my vocal cord simply denied working. Gordon watched my fruitless effort with an amused glint in his eyes. His raised brows and amused smile that was dancing beneath his moustache challenged my ready-wit. His face reminded me of a father who caught their child's lie and wanted them to confess it.

Should I confess the truth or keep mum? Part of me whispered that I could trust Gordon while the other part was holding me from letting my guard down. It could be a trick. He was the police commissioner, after all. There was no reported sighting of the Batman since last year, which meant he had been extremely stealthy. I was probably the only one who had seen him lately, and Gordon was there to needle out that information. He already was in my brother's good book; capturing the vigilante would add another feather to his cap.

On the other hand, Gordon's stand remained mysterious when it came to Batman. Despite being the police commissioner, he had never said anything against the caped man. In fact, he was the one who warned me about the toy. Maybe he did that because I was immature to the facts of Gotham. Then again he could've ordered me to dispose of the item but he didn't.

I was confused. I honestly couldn't decide how to categorize Gordon— as a man who had warned me about the toy or as the commissioner who had the responsibility to take Batman down. My mind turned into a battleground of acceptance and denial, but before I drew the line of conclusion, a male voice interrupted our conversation.

"Good evening, Commissioner Gordon."

I stiffened. I knew _that_ voice! I heard _that_ accent before!

Gordon looked passed me and I slowly turned. _Are you kidding me?_ It was the last thing I wanted to happen in this evening. There, dressed in a perfectly tailored suit, was standing _my best friend_ Vincenzo Maroni, who looked as arrogant as I'd last seen him.

My hands created a tight fist by a subconscious demand when my eyes landed on the man. My gaze did a quick scan of the entire room trying to find that half-brother of Godzilla or anyone who'd been involved in my kidnapping. Gordon's annoyed voice made me look back at the Mob kingpin.

"What are you doing here, Maroni?"

Maroni's lips twisted into an arrogant smirk as he limped toward us and I noticed how Gordon stepped forward, trying to guard me in a protective manner. The poor commissioner didn't know that I had already ventured the forbidden territory a few days ago.

"I'm invited. Actually, I've made a little contribution to the Gotham General hospital." Maroni preached smugly. _Contribution! You mean money or… patients?_ The man who was responsible for so many deaths had donated to build a hospital. I was tempted to give him a sarcastic slow clap for this comment. Maroni continued, "I felt it was my duty. I'm a responsible citizen of Gotham, after all."

Gordon's moustache twitched but I failed to discover any hint of smile. "We all know you're responsible for _so_ many things in Gotham. But you know what, Maroni? A snake _is_ a snake; no matter how many times it sheds its skin."

A disgusting smile slowly crept on Maroni's lips, and I noticed the wickedness swirl in his eyes. "Bitter mood, eh, commissioner? This hectic job schedule is taking a toll on you. You should take retirement."

"Not before showing you your right place, Vinnie." Gordon shot back.

There came a moment when the two men simply stared at each other in silence. That illegitimate son of a devil was not only getting under my skin but also mocking the police commissioner. I could feel what Gordon was feeling at that moment because I felt the same. Anger—distilled anger. I could not explain how much I wanted to throttle Maroni using my own hair.

Maroni was the first to break this silence. He glanced at his expensive wrist watch and said, "Well, I'll be bowing out early. Enjoy the evening, Gordon."

And with that he turned to leave. I was vaguely aware that Gordon cursed angrily under his breath before politely excusing himself from me. I glared at Maroni's receding back as he limped towards the exit. The entire time Maroni didn't look at me as if I wasn't there. And he didn't have to because the silent message was sent. He was there to remind me of the threat. It was a brutal display of power and my helplessness.

Maroni must have felt the heat of my fierce stare as he stopped and turned. This time I was his centre of attention. He tossed me a smug smile. I could translate the language of that smile. It said 'I am watching your every step.'

My mind flooded with grammatically and socially banned languages. I had this immense urge to squeeze a stress ball in order to release my anger and the devil sitting on my shoulder suggested that Maroni's throat could serve that purpose. I gritted my teeth and stared hard at the ringleader, imagining the skin peeling off his face.

Karma would be in balance, soon. And that smile would be on my face. _I promise._

* * *

 **A/N:** Liked it or disliked it? As always, please leave a review and let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I always love to hear your thoughts. They never fail to make my days. :)

 **Cassie-011:** Thanks dear for your continued support. Yes, Bruce was definitely hurt, but now he has a feeling that Roseline is in trouble. Hope you enjoyed the update.

 **Lill. E. D:** Thank you dear for reading and reviewing. Hope you liked this one, too.

 **Survivor12-21-12:** Thanks dear! I'm so glad you liked. Hope you enjoyed the update.

 **PaulinaDragona:** Hey, dear! So glad you're enjoying this story and liked the last chapter. Hope you like this chapter as well.

 **LaughterLover98:** Thanks dear for reading and reviewing. Yes, Bruce and Rose kind of same and opposites at the same time. I guess both are stubborn and she is bubbly which is opposite to Bruce's seriousness. So glad you enjoyed and hope you'd continue to like it.

 **Guest:** Thank you dear guest for the review. I am so glad you loved it.

 **AlexisDumbee:** Thanks dear for your reviews. I'm so happy you enjoyed this story and you loved Roseline. The Joker is an extremely complicated character to write, but I'm trying my best. Glad you liked. Hope you enjoyed this update.

 **Liam1094:** Hey, dear! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I shall try harder to update quickly each time.

 **JustAFemaleGeek:** Thanks dear! So glad you loved the plot twists. Hope you'd continue to like it.

Hopefully, I will be able to update soon. Have an awesome Christmas and have safe and fun-filled holidays! See you soon, lovely readers! :)


End file.
